


Ultimate Story: The Beginnings

by Fanfictiondreamer



Series: The Ultimate Story [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Powerpuff Girls, Rayman (Video Games), Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Ultimate Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictiondreamer/pseuds/Fanfictiondreamer
Summary: This is something that I've been working on for most of my life. It is the greatest love of my life and it has expanded beyond even my wildest dreams (heh, heh)
Series: The Ultimate Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065524
Kudos: 2





	1. The Adventure's Just Begun

One morning, the Simpsons woke up. Lisa, her puppy, Sally, which she received from the Road Rovers, her sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls and Maggie were the only ones in the house with powers. 5 years ago, Lisa met her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls. Now, they're not really her sisters, but they're close like sisters. Anyway, 2 years earlier, she and all of her sisters, as well as her puppy were transported to the planet Mobius, where she and Maggie received their powers from Taj, the magic elephant genie. Her puppy Sally already had powers before then. How that happened was a long story. Lisa's past sure was busy.

After breakfast, Lisa and her sisters received a telepathic message from Ly. **Ly:** "Lisa, this is Ly. The Earth is going to be in great peril. I feel a great and powerful evil on the loose. I'm afraid you, your sisters and puppy will have to leave Springfield. Please, Lisa, you have to hurry." After receiving the message, Lisa had to tell the rest of her family the bad news. They then flew over to the town hall.

Later on, Mayor Quimby called the town's people to the Town Hall for the girls to say their goodbyes. **Lisa:** "Citizens of Springfield. It is time for us to say goodbye. We are all going to miss you and you will all eventually miss us, too. We will be saving the world from a great evil but I will always remember my hometown. I leave everything in the hands of my brother and his magical rock. Goodbye, Springfield." Everyone was silent. **Homer:** "BORING!" Then the girls flew away. Some of the citizens stepped out and waved goodbye. **Marge:** "Oh, homie, our little babies have grown up and now they're going out to save the world." **Homer:** "You mean we drove all the way here just for this?" Meanwhile, the girls flew away from Springfield. **Buttercup:** "Finally! We're out of that stupid town! Those people are idiots! Thank you, Ly!"

While they were flying away, they received another message from Ly. **Ly:** "Thank you, Lisa for receiving my message." **Lisa:** "No problem, Ly. It's always our pleasure. Now tell us what we need to do." **Ly:** "OK. Now, before you start your quest, there is a small favor that I need to ask of you." **Lisa:** "Sure, anything, Ly." **Ly:** "I need you to pick up a Pokémon named Cubone. I need you to fly over to a place called Kanto." **Lisa:** "Kanto? Isn't that in Japan?" **Ly:** "Yes, the very same." **Blossom:** "Hey, I know of that place. It's famous for these strange creatures called Pokémon." **Bubbles:** "Hey, I've heard of such a place, too." **Ly:** "Yes, that's where I need you to go. There is a small town called Pallet Town. There, a kind researcher named Professor Oak lives there. I need you to fly over to his place. He is the one with the Cubone. I will show you what his place looks like." Ly gave Lisa a mental picture of Professor Oak's place. **Ly:** "I will let him know of your arrival." **Lisa:** "We're on it, Ly. Let's go, girls." They flew on.

It was a long flight, but they eventually arrived in the Kanto region. There, they arrived in a small town called Pallet Town. **Lisa:** "There, girls. That's Professor Oak's place." They then stopped at his front door. They rang the bell. The door opened and out came Professor Oak. He looked down at the girls. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, hello." **Lisa:** "Hello. You must be Professor Oak. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. A mysterious voice told me that a bunch of small girls would show up on my doorstop, something about picking up a Pokémon." **Lisa:** "That's right. We're here for Cubone." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Yes, yes, follow me." They followed him into his house.

As they walked through the house, they looked around at everything. **Blossom:** "Nice place you have here, Professor." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Thank you, Blossom. I do my best to keep it neat and tidy." **Buttercup:** "Sounds boring." They soon arrived at his lab. They stared at the place in awe. **Blossom:** "Wow! This is amazing." **Bubbles:** "It sure is. I've never seen such an amazing place, well except for our dad's place." **Prof.** **Oak:** "I'm glad you like it, girls." **Buttercup:** "Yeah, yeah, great, whatever, when are you going to give us the stinkin' Cubone, already?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Be patient, will you?" Prof. Oak then took out a weird looking ball. **Bubbles:** "What's that weird looking ball, professor?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Why, this is a Pokéball, dear Bubbles." **Bubbles:** "Pokéball?" **Blossom:** "It's a special device they use here in Kanto to catch and contain Pokémon." **Bubbles:** "Oh, really?" **Buttercup:** "Great, so what does the Pokéball have to do with anything?" The Professor opens the Pokéball. The girls watched in amazement as something came out of it. Before they knew it, Cubone was right in front of them. **Prof.** **Oak:** "This is Cubone." They stared at it for a while. **Bubbles:** "It sure is a weird looking thing." **Prof.** **Oak:** "This poor thing lost its mother to Team Rocket a long time ago. I have been keeping it here, preventing any harm from getting to it. I don't know what happened to its father, though, but if you don't guard it very carefully, then who knows what horrible things could happen to it." **Bubbles:** "But who is Team Rocket and why would they do such a horrible thing?" Professor Oak walked up to Bubbles, picked her up and held her in his arms. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Who knows? Those cold-blooded marauders are always causing harm to all types of Pokémon." **Blossom:** "That's terrible." **Buttercup:** "If I ever come across those creeps, I'll give them a taste of my famous knuckle sandwich." **Lisa:** "Now, Buttercup, let's not get brash. Remember the last time you did anything like that in a new location." **Buttercup:** "Oh, of course, I'm still paying off a huge debt with those people." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Now listen carefully, girls. I need you to guard over Cubone carefully or else terrible things will happen to it." **Lisa:** "I'll protect it, Professor. I'll even raise it as my Pokémon." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Thank you, Lisa." The professor passes the Pokéball over to Lisa. **Lisa:** "Now, how do you return Cubone into its Pokéball?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Just hold the front of the Pokéball towards Cubone and let it do all of the work." Lisa did what the Professor told her to do. **Lisa:** "You mean like this?" To Lisa surprise, Cubone returned to its Pokéball. **Buttercup:** "That was so cool. I think I'm going to like it here." **Bubbles:** "When do we get our Pokémon?" **Lisa:** "We'll worry about that later. We have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Professor." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Same here."

The girls soon left the Professor's place and flew off. The Professor watched as they took off. **Prof. Oak:** "Such nice girls. I must call Professor Utonium and tell him what's happened."


	2. The Quest for a New Member

As they flew on, they received another message from Ly. **Ly:** "Thank you for picking up Cubone for me." **Lisa:** "You're welcome, Ly. But why was it so important for us to pick up Cubone, first?" **Ly:** "I will let you know when it becomes relevant. Right now, there is something that you have to do. I need you to search for a girl with this red backpack."

Ly shows them what the backpack looks like. **Bubbles:** "Hey, Lisa, that looks like your backpack, only it's red and it's skinny." **Ly:** "Yes, I need you to look for this specific backpack. I don't know exactly where it is, all I can tell you is that it is located somewhere in Kanto." **Lisa:** "But why is it so important for us to find this backpack?" **Ly:** "I'm afraid I can't tell you that now. I just need you to search for it. I will tell you when the time is right." **Lisa:** "Alright, I'll search for it and whoever owns it."

And so, the girls went off.

They have spent a great deal of time searching in Kanto for that specific backpack, but everywhere they go, they had no luck. They tried Pallet Town. No such luck. They moved on to Viridian City. Nothing. They went to Pewter City. Still nothing. Every girl they came across so far did not have the backpack. Many of them have never even seen the backpack before. They soon arrived in Cerulean City. They searched everywhere they could think of, or so they thought. **Lisa:** "Ly, this is hopeless! We're looking everywhere but, we can't seem to find it. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack just finding someone who knows about this backpack. I'm afraid we're losing hope." **Ly:** "Don't give up, Lisa, you have to keep looking, there is someone out there who has the backpack as well as someone who knows of the backpack." **Lisa:** "But where? I wish you were actually here to help us out." **Ly:** "I wish for the same thing, too, but I'm afraid I'm far too weak to do that. All I can do at the moment is guide you. The rest you have to figure out on your own." **Bubbles:** "Ooh! Ooh!" **Lisa:** "What now, Bubbles?" **Bubbles:** "I was thinking while we're here, we should head over to that building with the large, seal-like Pokémon on it over there. I wish I knew what it was called." They looked over and saw a building containing what appeared to be a large Dewgong. **Blossom:** "That place? Are you sure?" **Buttercup:** "Don't waist our time again, Bubbles. We have more important things to do than taking short detours." **Lisa:** "Hm…I sense a faint, magical energy coming from that building. You feel it, too, right, Maggie?" **Maggie:** "Yes, although my powers are not as strong as yours, I can sense something in there unlike anything I have ever felt before." **Lisa:** "It may not seem like much, but we have to at least go over and check out what that is. Let's go, girls."

And so they flew off.

The girls arrived at the building and stood outside it. **Buttercup:** "Hm, looks empty!" **Lisa:** "Strange, that magical energy feels a little stronger in here." **Maggie:** "I felt it, too. There's something atypical about this." **Buttercup:** "You're communicating to us through your mind. I'd be surprised if anyone found that normal." **Maggie:** "Oh shut up, Buttercup!" **Bubbles:** "Oh…I wish I knew what kind of Pokémon that is on the front of that building." **Blossom:** "It's a Dewgong." **Bubbles:** "What?" **Blossom:** "It's a water-type Pokémon. I have been reading a lot about Kanto during my free time." **Bubbles:** "Oh! Sounds interesting, I can't wait to hear more of it." **Lisa:** "Hello! Is anybody here? We could use some help."

Just then, 3 tall girls came walking out, one who is blonde, one who has blue hair and another who has pink hair. **Blonde** **girl** : "Hey, what's with all the shouting?"

They started to look at Lisa and the others. **Blonde girl:** "Uh, hello. What brings you here?" **Lisa:** "Hello, ladies. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters, Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." **Blonde girl** : "Wait! THE Lisa Simpson? The girl who saved our world from those horrible, drooling, one-eyed aliens? I thought you looked familiar! And these other girls must be the Powerpuff Girls!" **Lisa:** "Yes, we are those girls." **Blossom:** "We fight crime!" **Buttercup:** "That's what we do!" **Bubbles:** "Duh!" **Blonde girl:** "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that Lisa Simpson and the Powerpuff Girls are here, in our house!" **Bubbles:** "Wait a minute. This is your house?

But we thought it was a theater." **Blonde girl:** "It's a little bit of both, actually. You see, we're the Sensational Sisters. I'm Daisy and this is Violet and Lily." **Violet:** "Hello." **Lily:** "Nice to meet you." **Daisy:** "So, what brings you here?" **Lisa:** "We're looking for a red backpack. It looks kind of like mine, only it's red and it's much skinnier." **Daisy:** "Hm…I think we know of such a backpack." **Lisa:** "You do?" **Blossom:** "That's great!" **Bubbles:** "Wonderful!" **Buttercup:** "Fantastic!" **Lisa:** "Can you show us?" **Daisy:** "Sure." They walked off.

They soon returned with the backpack at hand. **Lisa:** "That's it! That's the backpack we've been looking for!" **Maggie:** "I feel some sort of strange force coming from that backpack." **Buttercup:** "Finally! Do you know how long we've been looking for this backpack!?" **Daisy:** "No, not really, but why was it so important for you to even find this thing?" **Lisa:** "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, but we were sent by a mysterious voice to find that backpack. Whoever owns it shall become a member of our team." **Daisy:** "You really mean it!?" **Lisa:** "Yes, now only 1 question, which one of you owns the backpack?" **Daisy:** "It's me! I own the backpack!" **Lily:** "No way, it's my backpack!" **Violet:** "Na, uh! I own it!"

Then the 3 girls started to fight over who owns the backpack. Lisa and the others stood and watch. Just then, they heard another voice. Voice: "What is going on here?" They looked over and saw another girl with short orange hair, with one side tied over. **Lisa:** "Huh? Who are you?" **Girl:** "My name is Misty and what are you doing with my backpack?" **Buttercup:** "Who is she?" **Daisy:** "That's our little sister. Don't mind her; she's just a little annoyance." **Misty:** "Hey! That's not true! And I sincerely own that backpack!" **Daisy:** "Don't listen to her; she's like not up to your criteria to join you." **Violet:** "Yeah, she has no idea what she's talking about." **Lily:** "Yeah, and besides, the backpack is mine."

Then Misty stepped in and started yelling at her sisters and all 4 of them began to argue. Lisa was getting sick and tired of their fighting. **Lisa:** "ENOUGH! It's clear that none of you can make up your minds on who the true owner of the backpack is, so I'm going to do that for you!" **Daisy:** "And how are you going to do that?"

Lisa then reached into her backpack and pulled out a board with a large arrow on it. **Lisa:** "By using this." **Daisy:** "What is that thing?" **Lisa:** "It is the Arrow of Truth. Devices like these help to focus my powers and reveal all that we need to know."

She held out the Arrow of Truth in front of Misty and her sisters. **Lisa:** "Oh, great Arrow of Truth, who is the true owner of this backpack?"

The arrow points to Misty. **Daisy:** "That arrow's a liar!" **Lisa:** "Silence! The Arrow of Truth is never wrong. From what it's telling me, the backpack belongs to Misty, which means the 3 of you are liars." **Blossom:** "You wanted to join our team!" **Bubbles:** "That was very selfish of you!" **Lisa:** "You 3 are considered unworthy." **Daisy:** "We're sorry for our Unworthiness, Lisa." **Lily:** "Yeah, we were totally being selfish." **Violet:** "Can you ever forgive us?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I can, thank you for your sincere apologies." Lisa then turns towards Misty. **Lisa:** "And as for you, Misty, we 5 girls are also the youngest of our families, so we understand what it's like to be belittled by those who are older than us. I was belittled a lot before I received my powers, but now, you will be the oldest member of our team. Does that make you feel better?" **Misty:** "What? You mean…I get to become one of you?" Lisa then used her telepathy on Misty. **Lisa:** "Yes, I sense a great deal of mystical potential inside of you." She then stopped. **Lisa:** "To tell you the truth, I knew you were the real owner of the backpack the whole time. I thought I should use the Arrow of Truth to prove it and to mess with your sisters."

Misty looked at her sisters then looked back at Lisa and smiled. **Lisa:** "But we can't force you to come with us, the choice is yours. Do you want to come with us?" **Misty:** "Are you kidding me? Of, course I do! I've always wanted to be the oldest member of anything, but now, I get to be the member of A team! Do you know what this means to me?" **Lisa:** "Yes, but first, there is some place we need to go for you to earn your powers." **Misty:** "My…powers? I have powers?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I can sense a great deal of magical energy lying dormant inside of you, but we need to go somewhere to meet someone who will give you something to awaken those powers. This journey you will take with us will be scary but you have to be willing to risk anything to receive it." **Misty:** "Sure…I'll go along with you…I guess." **Lisa:** "Great, let's go, then."

They all arrived outside. Lisa and her team were ready to leave with Misty. Misty stood in front of her sisters, ready to say goodbye. **Daisy:** "We're sorry for lying about the backpack. You deserve to be a member of your own team." **Lily:** "Yeah, and your own powers." **Violet:** "We wish you the best of luck, Misty." **Misty:** "Yes, well, once I do have my powers, I'll get my revenge on all of you for everything that you put me through." **Lisa:** "Uh…I'm sorry to spoil the moment for you but there are a few things that you need to know."

Lisa then pulled a large book from out of her backpack. **Daisy:** "Whoa! How are you able to fit that large book in that small bag?" **Lisa:** "Let's just say there is a lot of room in my bag. Now then, Misty, I need you to take a look at this."

Misty looked at the cover and read it. **Misty:** "The Big Book of Rules. Obey them or lose your powers forever."

She stopped reading. **Misty:** "That stinks." **Lisa:** "Yes, but there is something that I need you to see." She opened the rules book and showed it to Misty. **Lisa:** "Rule #825 states that we are not allowed to use our powers to hurt others." **Misty:** "What?" Lisa closed the book. **Lisa:** "Sorry, Misty, but rules are rules." **Misty:** "Aw, man!" **Blossom:** "Us Powerpuff Girls have to follow the rules, too, even though we can't lose our powers." **Misty:** "But then, what makes you, Maggie and Sally, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Us? We're called fairies." **Misty:** "Fairies? You mean those magical creatures with those delicate looking wings?" **Lisa:** "Magical creatures? Yes. Wings? No." **Maggie:** "We're not those kinds of fairies, but you'll understand that better as we continue on." **Misty:** "Uh…OK"

She turned to her sisters. **Misty:** "Bye, see you later." **Misty's sisters:** "Goodbye, Misty, good luck with everything." **Lisa:** "Sally, I need you to stay here on Earth. Inform me as soon as anything bad happens here."

Sally made a salute with her ear. **Sally:** "You can count on me." **Misty:** "Whoa! First the baby can talk, now the puppy? This is all becoming weird already." **Lisa:** "You'll get use to it. OK, the first thing I want to do is to head over to Princess Peach's castle." **Misty:** "Who's Princess Peach?" **Lisa:** "You'll find out soon enough, OK, let's go."

And so, they disappeared. Soon enough, all of Misty's sister's smiles began to disappear as well. **Daisy:** "I sure hope that Lisa takes good care of her." **Lily:** "Yeah, especially after what we went through to protect her." **Violet:** "I wonder if this journey will expose the secret that we have been keeping from her."

Daisy looked up. **Daisy:** "Please, please look after our sister, Lisa."

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, a little Fairy named Ribbon commenced her journey in collecting all of the Crystal Shards that she lost.


	3. Meet Princess Peach and Rayman

Soon enough, they arrived at Princess Peach's castle. **Lisa:** "This is Princess Peach's castle." **Misty:** "Wow, it's beautiful." **Lisa:** "Let's get going."

They walked into the castle. They looked around. **Lisa:** "Hello! Princess Peach?" **Misty:** "Um…why was it so important for us to search for Princess Peach?" **Lisa:** "Well, the place that we are going to is something that I remember Princess Peach talking about so much. I want to take her there." **Misty:** "Oh, and what place is this?" **Lisa:** "You'll see, soon enough."

At that moment, a girl in a pink dress and long blonde hair step into the room. **Lisa:** "Princess Peach!" **Peach:** "My stars, I thought I heard someone come in. It's so good to see you and the Powerpuff Girls again, Lisa." **Lisa:** "Same here, Peach. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Misty, she is the newest member of our team." **Bubbles:** "Or, at least, she will be, soon." **Misty:** "Um…hi!" **Peach:** "Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you." **Misty:** "We're going someplace else to awaken my powers…at least…that's what they told me…" **Peach:** "Oh, that's great." **Lisa:** "We would like you to come with us." **Peach:** "What? Why?" **Lisa:** "Because there is a special surprise for you." **Peach:** "Ooh, I love surprises. Let's get going then." **Lisa:** "Oh, OK, let's go."

And so Peach left with Misty, Lisa, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls soon arrived at a large prison ship on another world. It wasn't a pretty ship. There were thousands of cages with many people moping. Lots of eyes and hands were sticking out from the cages. They stood in one of the cells on board the ship. **Misty:** "OK, why are we here?" **Lisa:** "Because this is where Princess Peach's surprise is."

Peach looked around. **Peach:** "Uh…where is it?" **Lisa:** "Over there." Peach looked over and spotted a strange looking creature with no limbs. **Misty:** "What kind of creature is that?" **Peach:** "That creature looks so familiar. Rayman? Is that you?"

Peach walked over to the creature. **Misty:** "Who's Rayman?" **Lisa:** "You'll see." **Peach:** "Rayman?" **Rayman:** ["Huh? Oh, hi, Peach! Huh? Peach!?"] **Peach:** "Rayman! It is you! I've missed you so much!" **Rayman:** ["And I've missed you, too!"]

Peach and Rayman were so happy to see each other. **Misty:** "That's Peach's surprise?" Lisa nodded. **Peach:** "This is the best surprise I've ever had! Thank you, Lisa!" **Lisa:** "You're welcome." **Misty:** "Great, so now, how do we get out of here?" **Lisa:** "Just leave that to me." Lisa attempts to use her powers, but something was wrong. She tried again, but nothing happened. **Lisa:** "Oh, no! I can't use my powers!" **Ly:** "Lisa!" **Lisa:** "Ly?" **Ly:** "Lisa! Something terrible is happening here! You must enlist the help of Rayman!" **Lisa:** "What? But, why? Ly, what's going on?" **Ly:** "Our world is in great danger! A swarm of robot pirates have taken over our planet and is reducing us to slaves! We fairies have weakened because of him! Please, Lisa, you must…no! What are you doing!? Get away from me!" **Lisa:** "Ly!" **Ly:** "Lisa, you must enlist the help of Rayman! You must! He is our only hope!" **Lisa:** "Ly? Ly! Oh, no! Ly's in trouble!" **Buttercup:** "Well, let's bust out of here!"

Buttercup bashes one of the walls with her fist but it didn't even leave a dent. Buttercup was left screaming in pain. **Buttercup:** "Yow! What's with these walls!?" **Blossom:** "You must be careful, Buttercup. Alien wood is not the same as our wood." **Bubbles:** "So, now what do we do?" **Lisa:** "I don't know, Ly said that Rayman is our only hope." **Peach:** "Rayman? Can you get us out of here?" **Rayman:** ["I'm afraid not. I have lost all of my powers."]

As Rayman kept talking, a strange, frog-like creature was thrown into the cell with them. **Rayman:** ["Peach, I fear that this may be the end."]

Then, the strange frog-like creature spoke. It talked in a strange language that not even Peach could understand. **Peach:** "Uh...what did that thing just say?" **Rayman:** ["Who? Him? That's my friend, Globox. Wait? Globox? GLOBOX!"]

He then threw himself on him and embraces him closely. **Rayman:** ["Oh, Globox! I'm so glad to see you!"] **Buttercup:** "Uh, I hate to break up this love fest, but what did he say!" **Rayman:** ["Oh, right. He has told me that the end is not coming. He has received something from Ly, the fairy."] **Lisa:** "Ly? Really? We have been receiving messages from Ly all morning." **Rayman:** ["You have?"] **Lisa:** "Yes, she was the one who told us to pick up Misty and bring her here to awaken her powers." **Misty:** "Yes, turns out I actually have powers. It's kind of a crazy morning." **Rayman:** ["Really? You don't say."]

He then walked over to Globox. **Rayman:** ["So, then, Globox, about my power."] **Globox:** ["Oh, right."]

Globox opened his mouth and reached inside it. Misty didn't like what she was seeing. He then pulled out a silver looking orb and gave it to Rayman. **Misty:** "What is that?" **Lisa:** "It is a Silver Lum. It's what gives beings the ability to awaken their powers from within them." **Misty:** "Are you sure he should be receiving something that came out of that thing's mouth?" **Lisa:** "Don't worry, Misty, it's perfectly safe. The Lums containing mine and Maggie's powers were stored in an elephant's trunk." **Misty:** "Oh, boy, the weirdness doesn't seem to end."

The Lum began to surround Rayman's body. **Rayman:** ["Globox! It's working! I can feel my powers coming back to me! Yahoo!"] **Peach:** "Alright, Rayman! Now we can get out of here!" **Bubbles:** "But how do we do that?" **Lisa:** "Let's look for something that can be opened." **Misty:** "You mean like that?"

They looked over to where Misty was pointing at. There was an air vent. **Misty:** "Amazing! I'm the only one here without any powers and I've managed to find a way out of here!" **Peach:** "Yay! Now let's get out of here, Rayman!"

Rayman used one of his energy balls on the vent and smashed it open. Misty became very surprised. **Rayman:** ["Come on, everyone, let's go."] **Peach:** "I'm right with you, Rayman!"

Rayman grabbed on to Peach and they both got out together. The Powerpuff Girls flew out. Misty still stood in shock. **Misty:** "Lisa, what did he just do?" **Lisa:** "He formed a ball of energy from his fists. That's his special power." **Misty:** "Wow! I've never seen anything quite like it." **Lisa:** "You'll get use to it. In fact, there are a lot of things to get use to. I should know; I've seen it all." **Misty:** "Great! Just great." **Lisa:** "Come on, let's get you out of here."

And so Lisa grabbed onto Lisa and Lisa flew her out. As Rayman was sliding down, he was collecting some Red Lums. When he got out, he saw the girls waiting for him. **Peach:** "Rayman! Look out!" He looked behind him and saw Globox sliding down after him. Then he accidentally knocked Rayman off and the girls went flying after them. **Peach:** "RAYMAN!"

Lisa then used her powers to stop Rayman from falling but couldn't get a hold of Globox. **Rayman:** "GLOBOX!" **Peach:** "Oh, no! Lisa, you forgot Globox!" **Misty:** "Come on, let's go find him."

They then gently floated down toward the ground.

They soon landed on the ground. Rayman called for Globox. **Peach:** "Oh, dear, what a terrible predicament." **Lisa:** "I'm sorry, Rayman! I only had enough power to focus on you." **Rayman:** ["Don't blame yourself, Lisa. It's not your fault. My world is an enchanted place full of magic and wonder, but it's been plagued by a terrible evil. Those robot pirates ransacked our entire planet and reduced our people to slaves."] **Buttercup:** "Uh…we know, Ly just told us before something happened to her." **Rayman:** ["Anyway. I, unfortunately, was one of those people captured. This terrible evil is weakening us and I'm afraid you girls are caught in the middle of it."] **Peach:** "Oh, this is terrible." **Misty:** "Yes, from what Lisa has translated for me, this is truly awful. I never heard of such a horrible epidemic." **Peach:** "What kind of monster could be responsible for all of this?" **Rayman:** ["Admiral Razorbeard. This is all his fault. He may have defeated me during our last battle, but the next time we come face to face, I promise you I will make him pay for what he has done to me and my friends."] **Peach:** "See to it that you do, Rayman." **Lisa:** "Well, first things first. We must find Ly so we can rescue her." **Misty:** "And see if she can give me those lum things that will awaken my powers." **Rayman:** ["Then let's go. We haven't got a moment to lose."]

And so they went off.


	4. The Quest to Save Ly

They searched the entire place after Rayman's escape. As they traveled around, they saw a lot of strange creatures, many that freaked out Misty. They met Murfy, a helpful, fairy-like creature with a frog's head and a huge smile on his face. He told them everything that Rayman and the girls needed to know. They came across a few smaller creatures that looked just like Globox. **Misty:** "Who are these creatures? They look just like Globox." **Peach:** "These are Globox's kids. A few of many." **Misty:** "How many kids does Globox have?" **Peach:** "A lot."

Misty had a surprised look on her face. Rayman then talked with the smaller creatures. **Misty:** "What are they saying?" **Lisa:** "Those small creatures are asking for their dad, Globox and Rayman is saying that we lost them." **Misty:** "Yeah, that's true. I feel so completely left out since I can't understand a word that they're saying." **Lisa:** "Don't worry, you'll be able to understand them soon enough."

As their conversation progressed on, the smaller creatures said something that shocked both Lisa and Peach. **Misty:** "Lisa, what is it?" **Lisa:** "Those creatures said that those pirate robots were the ones who took Ly!" **Misty:** "What?" **Peach:** "Rayman said that Ly likes to hang out around here but she's nowhere to be found." **Rayman:** ["Come on, guys, we have to find where those fiendish pirates took Ly."] **Peach:** "Right, Rayman. Let's go, everyone."

They all nodded and were soon off.

As they progressed further, Rayman broke out a few more creatures. **Misty:** "What are those things?" **Peach:** "Those are Teenzies. They're magical beings that can open portals to other worlds." **Misty:** "Really?"

The Teenzies got into a small squabble which irritated everyone but then, thanks to Rayman, the squabble ended and they went on to tell them where Ly was taken. **Lisa:** "Hm, that's very interesting." **Misty:** "What did they say?" **Lisa:** "The pirates took Ly to one of their strongholds in the Fairy Glades." **Misty:** "Then we have no time to lose; we have to save Ly now."

Rayman agreed. The Teenzies opened a portal into the next world and everyone jumped in without hesitation.

They arrived at the Fairy Glade. There, they did a lot of running around. Lisa and Bubbles helped Peach and Misty around. **Peach:** "Do you need any help Rayman?" **Rayman:** ["No, I got this! You guys just worry about yourselves, OK? You need to keep your strengths up!"] **Lisa:** "He's right. The more we stay here, the weaker I feel. Pretty soon, the  
Powerpuff Girls will have to help us through everything." **Blossom:** "And we can only do so much." **Misty:** "That's unfortunate."

They kept on. They came across many pirates, but Rayman and the Powerpuff Girls were able to fight them off.

As they continued on, they soon ran into Ly, who was trapped inside a huge stronghold. **Lisa:** "Oh, no! Ly!" **Ly:** "Lisa! Thank goodness you and the others have found me. You must free me from this machine." **Misty:** "But how do we do that?" **Ly:** "There is a mechanism inside. Find it and then destroy it." **Lisa:** "We're on it, Ly. Let's go, girls."

The girls flew into the machine. Rayman ran after them but not before stopping and looking behind him. There, Peach and Misty stood near Ly. **Rayman:** ["Peach, you and Misty stay there and look after Ly. There is nothing you guys can do now."]

He then ran after the girls. Misty folded her arms and pouted. **Misty:** "I hate feeling so useless." **Peach:** "Don't worry, Misty. Once you have your powers awakened, you won't feel so useless for long." Misty looked back at Ly. **Misty:** "I sure hope so."

Rayman worked with the girls to destroy the machine. Once the machine has been destroyed, the containment field that surrounded Ly disappears. **Misty:** "Oh, my gosh! They did it!"

Rayman and the other girls ran out as Ly floated in front of them. **Peach:** "You did it! You guys actually did it!" Ly opened her eyes and looked at everyone. **Rayman:** ["Ly, are you OK?"] **Ly:** "Thank you everyone for freeing me. I thought Globox had failed." **Lisa:** "But he didn't fail. He gave Rayman the Silver Lum but we got separated after we escaped."

Misty then walked up to Ly. **Misty:** "Ly, it is an honor to finally meet you. Will you be able to awaken my powers?" **Ly:** "I have been looking forward to meeting you, Misty. Unfortunately, I cannot awaken all of your powers." **Misty:** "I kind of figure. Rayman told us about what has been happening. I wish there was something I could do to  
help." **Ly:** "There is a way. I will bestow on to you some of your powers."

Ly then created a Gold Lum and gave it to Misty. The energy surrounded. **Misty:** "Huh! What is this!?" **Lisa:** "It's OK, Misty. I went through the same process when my powers were being awakened."

The energy then went inside her. **Ly:** "You will now become as susceptible as the Powerpuff Girls." **Misty:** "What? What does that mean?" **Bubbles:** "It means that you have the same powers as us." **Misty:** "What really? Does this mean that I can fly?"

Lisa and the Powerpuff Girls nodded. Misty looked down. She hesitated at first but then she lifted herself off of the ground. **Misty:** "Oh, my gosh…this is incredible…I can fly now! ALRIGHT!" **Ly:** "Once my powers have been restored, I will be able to bestow upon you all of your powers. You, too, will soon become a fairy." **Misty:** "What? Really? Me? A fairy? I've never dreamt of anything like this." **Ly:** "It is something that needs to be done." **Misty:** "What? Why is that?" **Ly:** "You will understand when the time  
comes." **Misty:** "Um…OK…I guess…" **Ly:** "Now, then, as for you, Rayman. I understand that you wish to restore some of your powers as well." **Rayman:** ["Yes, I need to stop those pirates and free our people and to do that, I need all of my powers."] **Ly:** "Yes, unfortunately, I am too weak to reawaken all of YOUR powers. I will give you all that I have gathered."

Ly then created a Silver Lum and gave it to Rayman. The energy surrounded him. He was ecstatic. **Ly:** "Lisa, thank you for receiving my messages. Unfortunately, things will become far worse for you and Maggie. The heart of our world has broken into 1000 Lums and it is causing us to get weaker. I'm sorry I brought all of you into this horrible predicament." **Lisa:** "It's OK, Ly. We'll do everything we can to put an end to all of this." **Misty:** "It will be our pleasure." **Ly:** "Thank you all. This is a way in which you can help." **Misty:** "Sure, name it." **Ly:** "Are any of you familiar with Polokus?"

Everyone shook their head. **Ly:** "He is the creator of our world. His power is greatly immense. He will help all of you to fight the pirates. Unfortunately, he has been asleep for many years. But the legends say that he can be awakened. Girls, you must help Rayman gather 4 masks." **Lisa:** "4 masks?" **Ly:** "They are magical objects and they are very powerful. They have been hidden away in mysterious places. Find them and return them to him. It is our only hope." **Lisa:** "Yes, Ly." **Ly:** "Misty, do not worry. I will bestow upon you the rest of your powers once all of the pirates have been stopped and this whole ordeal is over or else you, too will weaken. You will have to make do with all the powers that you have." **Misty:** "Yes, Ly, I understand."

Ly then surrounded herself with a large aura of light and she disappeared. **Ly:** "Good luck, everyone." Everyone stood around in silence. **Lisa:** "Well, it looks like it's up to us to save this world from those horrible pirates." **Peach:** "Yes, we must, for the sake of all the people here." **Rayman:** ["Yeah, and to get revenge on them for what they did to me."] **Misty:** "Yeah! Alright! Let's do it!"

And so they were off. They journeyed on until they left the Fairy Glade with the help of the Teenzies and they were off to explore other worlds.


	5. The Quest to Save Rayman's World

The journey begins in the Marshes of Awakening. As they journeyed on, they came across a very scary creature with one eye. As the creature spoke to Rayman and the girls, they all looked at him with terrified looks on their faces, except for Buttercup, Blossom, Maggie and Lisa. After it was done speaking, some of them gleefully ran out. **Misty:** "What was that horrible looking thing saying to us?" **Lisa:** "It's telling us that we can't enter some realm unless we know what the name of it is." **Misty:** "Well thank goodness we got out of there. I don't want to face that thing again." **Rayman:** ["I don't want to face him, either, Misty. Come on, let's keep looking around."]

As they looked around, they broke out and met Rayman's friend, SSSSSAM. SSSSSAM and Rayman exchanged a few works and then SSSSSAM offered to help guide them through the marshes. Thanks to SSSSSAM, they were able to reach the other end of the marshes safely. SSSSSAM left and so did Rayman and the girls and they headed towards the Bayou.

Meanwhile, one of Razorbeard's men informed them of Rayman and Co's current location, which aggravated Razorbeard to the greatest extent. His informant then tells him of a tall girl with bright, orange hair. She was from a far distant planet called Earth and she only received a portion of her powers. Razorbeard became very interested and insisted that he must have her before she receives all of her powers. He then ate one of the Lums, reducing Rayman and Co's Lum collecting count from 1000 to 999. By the time they reached the Bayou, Razorbeard has sent down a small ship to stop Rayman and his friends. **Misty:** "Oh, no, it's one of those horrible ships!" **Peach:** "Those terrible pirates are on to us!" **Rayman:** ["You don't have to tell me twice. Come on, let's keep moving."]

The ship did very little to derail their efforts. Along the way, they got lost. **Rayman:** ["Um…OK, which way do we go?"]

They looked around. **Blossom:** "I don't know, there's a lot here that I'm not too familiar with." **Buttercup:** "No kidding, this place is like Misty's taste in style, messy and badly arranged." **Misty:** "Hey! What exactly is wrong with my style!?" **Buttercup:** "Uh, the real question should be what isn't wrong with it." **Misty:** "Why you, listen here, you scrawny little, bad-mannered pest! I awe to…" **Buttercup:** "Scrawny? Bad-mannered? PEST? Why you…!"

Everyone else watched as the 2 of them got into a fierce argument. Bubbles then flew in and intervened. **Bubbles:** "Stop! Stop it please! I hate it when my friends fight." **Rayman:** ["I agree with Bubbles on this one, we're supposed to be fighting our enemies, not each other."] **Lisa:** "Let's save these squabbles for after this incident is over, OK?" **Misty:** "OK, Lisa." **Buttercup:** "Whatever." **Misty:** "I'm still not finished with you!"

Buttercup smiled in a self-satisfying manner. They were eventually able to find their way out of the Bayou.

They soon arrived at the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. Before they could enter the realm, they were faced with the one of the Teenzies wearing the crown. **Misty:** "I see that you've managed to figure out who the real king is." **Teenzie:** ["Uh…well…not exactly…"]

They looked behind the first Teenzie and saw that the others lined up behind it. **Buttercup:** "You've got to be kidding me, you're actually taking turns?" **Blossom:** "Apparently they're still indecisive."

One by one, they told Rayman and the girls that entering a new world require a lot of energy and that they have enough Lums to enter the next world. And so, the Teenzie guardians opened the door and Rayman and the girls entered it.

They arrived at a beach area. They solved a puzzle here and there and they soon entered a large chamber. There, they faced the many trials and the realm's guardian. It was a tough challenge. Lisa, Misty, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls worked together to divert the guardian while Rayman and Peach tried to make it to the very end of the realm. They all succeeded in working together to bring down the guardian. They soon came across at large pedestal as Rayman slowly approached it. He then stops in front of it and with that, the power the lies within Rayman opens the pedestal, revealing the first Mask. Rayman jumped up, grabbed it and held it up. **Misty:** "Is that…one of the Masks?" **Buttercup:** "Duh! What do you think it is?" **Misty:** "Hey! Be quiet, Buttercup!" **Bubbles:** "Alright! We found one of the Masks!"

They all soon disappeared.

They then reappeared in a strange realm. **Misty:** "Where are we?"

Lisa pondered for a moment. Bubbles then looked over towards some strange creature with long arms standing on another pedestal. **Bubbles:** "Hey! Who's that?"

They looked over. **Blossom:** "I don't know, Bubbles. Let's try to find out."

They ran over. The strange creature looked over towards them. **Peach:** "Are you…Polokus…?" **Polokus:** ["Yes, I am Polokus, the creator of this world."]

He looked over and saw Rayman holding the first Mask. **Polokus:** ["I see that you have the first of my masks."] **Lisa:** "Yes, this is…one of your Masks…I guess…" **Buttercup:** "You won't believe in what we had to go through just to get it, so you had better be grateful to us!" **Peach:** "Buttercup!"

Rayman then gave Polokus the Mask. It placed in on 1 side of his pedestal. The Mask fixated itself and its eyes glowed. He sent them on their way. **Polokus:** ["Be strong. Our world is in your hands."]

The next place they went to was the Menhir Hills. Murfy came in and warned Rayman of the walking shells, then informed him that they can be tamed. Rayman thanked him for the info and Murfy was on his way. Just then, they heard large explosions. **Misty:** "What was that!?"

They looked up and saw the mountains between them toppled over. The girls flew out to catch them before they fell over. **Misty:** "Rayman! Do something! We don't know how long we can hold off these things!"

Rayman looked around. Suddenly, he spotted the walking shell again. **Rayman:** ["Peach, we have to use the walking shell, it's our only hope!"]

Rayman then lured out the walking shell, he then calmed it down. He and Peach got on it and rode it out. The girls soon dropped the toppling mountains. Bubble: "Phew! That was close." Buttercup then punched through the rocks in fits of rage. **Buttercup:** "ALRIGHT, PIRATE JERKS! COME GET SOME!" **Blossom:** "Easy, Buttercup, don't wake the entire valley." **Lisa:** "Let's catch up with Peach and Rayman."

And so they continued on.

Later on, they came across a room full of dismantled robots. Rayman looked over and saw a big, burly guy with and incredibly, huge chin sitting on the floor. **Rayman:** "Clark!" He ran over to him. **Rayman:** ["Was it you that finished off all of these robots?"]

The 2 of them began exchanging words. The girls listened in. **Misty:** "What are they saying?" **Lisa:** "Hm…apparently, Clark, that's the big guy in the corner, ate something bad for him and needs some kind of potion." **Peach:** "Oh, dear, how terrible." **Misty:** "Where can we find this potion?" **Lisa:** "Hm…he's saying that we can find it in this place called the Cave of Bad Dreams." **Misty:** "The Cave of Bad Dreams? Sounds horrible." **Bubbles:** "I don't want to go there!" **Peach:** "Where is this place located?"

Lisa listened in some more. **Lisa:** "Do you remember that thing we came across in the Marshes of Awakening?" **Misty:** "I hope you don't mean that thing with 1 eye. Oh, man, I was hoping we wouldn't have to run into him again." **Bubbles:** "I volunteer to stay here and looking after that burly guy." **Buttercup:** "His name is Clark and don't be such a baby, Bubbles. How bad can this place be?" **Blossom:** "I'm with Bubbles on this one; I'm not looking forward to this at all." **Rayman:** ["Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Marshes of Awakening. We have to get that elixir for Clark."]

Rayman ran off. **Bubbles:** "Oh…I don't want to go." **Lisa:** "Come on, girls, we have to go. Rayman may need our help." **Misty:** "Do we have to?" **Lisa:** "Yes! Now let's go!" **Misty:** "Oh…alright."

They flew after Rayman.

They arrived back to the Marshes of Awakening and went back to the very scary creature they ran into earlier. The creature was pleased that they each remember the name of the place and sent them to the Cave of Bad Dreams. When they arrived, the girls were horrified at everything that they saw. **Misty:** "Oh…what a horrible place." **Peach:** "I don't like it here one bit." **Buttercup:** "OK, I have to admit, this place is terrifying." **Bubbles:** "No wonder this place is called the Cave of Bad Dreams." **Rayman:** ["Come on, we have to find that elixir."]

Rayman ran off. The girls went off after Rayman.

Rayman confronted many of his worst nightmares as he faced the trials of the cave. Along the way, he along with Peach and Misty lost sight of the others. **Misty:** "Hey! Where's Lisa? Or Maggie? Or the Powerpuff Girls?" **Peach:** "Oh, dear, I hope they didn't get lost in this horrible place." **Rayman:** ["I hope not either. Come on, maybe we'll be able to find them along the way."] **Misty:** "Oh…I knew this was a bad idea."

As they were nearing the end of the cave, they ran into the creature again, only much larger than before. Rayman, Peach and Misty, terrified out of their minds, tried to escape as it chased them. After the chase, Rayman looked around and noticed that Misty and Peach were nowhere to be found. **Rayman:** ["Misty? Peach? Where are you guys?"]

Loud screams were heard. He turned around and saw that the creature has captured both Misty and Peach. He trapped inside floating containment fields. **Rayman:** ["Hey! You! Let my friends go! Now!"]

The creature refuses to let them go and a fierce battle commenced between them. Just as Rayman was about to reach the end, the creature pulled a fast one on him and he fell. **Peach:** "RAYMAN! NO!"

Just then, he was rescued by Bubbles and Lisa came in, taking down the creature with the use of her psychic powers while Buttercup came in and delivered her famous knuckle sandwiches. Maggie then freed Misty and Peach with the use of her psychic powers. Peach was immediately caught by Blossom. All the girls regrouped. **Lisa:** "Is everyone OK?" **Misty:** "I sure am, thanks to you guys." **Bubbles:** "Don't mention it." **Rayman:** ["What happened to you guys? We lost you on the way through the cave!"] **Bubbles:** "We don't know, one minute we're together, the next minute, we're separated." **Blossom:** "Well, we're back together again and that's all that matters." **Rayman:** ["Come on, let's keep moving."]

And so they did.

As they reached the very end, they saw large piles of gold. They all became amazed at what they all saw. **Misty:** "Whoa! Just look at all of this gold." **Rayman:** ["Yesssss. It is gold, Misty."] **Buttercup:** "No way…we're rich! Rich! Rich beyond our wildest dreams! (Laugh)" **Lisa:** "Hold on, Buttercup, there may be a catch." **Blossom:** "I'm with Lisa on this one; I don't trust this place one bit."

Buttercup folded her arms. **Buttercup:** "Oh…you spoilsports always ruin everything."

The creature then tossed 1 gold coin towards Rayman. He picked it up and looked at it. He then looked at the creature, who spoke to Rayman. **Misty:** "What did that thing just say?" **Lisa:** "You have defeated me. My treasure is yours. Take what you want."

Rayman looked at the coin again then looked back at the girls. **Rayman:** ["What do you think? Should I take it?"] **Lisa:** "I highly doubt that's a wise decision, Rayman." **Misty:** "I'm with Lisa on this one! I hate this place! I don't trust anything that's here, not even this gold!" **Peach:** "Rayman, please make the right decision. Don't give in to greed." **Maggie:** "Hm…me thinks this all is an illusion."

He looked over to the Powerpuff Girls. **Rayman:** ["I want all of your opinions. What do you girls think?"] **Blossom:** "I think Lisa and Misty are right, I don't trust this place at all and I also think that it's very unwise to accept all of this." **Bubbles:** "Well, I think the greatest treasure of all lies inside each and every single one of us." **Buttercup:** "Oh, brother, do you even listen to yourselves? Rayman, accept this treasure! We may never have another moment like this again!"

Rayman then looked at Buttercup with an angry look on his face. **Rayman:** ["You want the gold so bad? Take it!"]

He tossed the coin right in between Buttercup's eyes. **Buttercup:** "OW!" He then looked towards the creature with the same look on his face. **Rayman:** ["I'm not interested in any of your gold!"]

The creature then sent Rayman and the girls out of the cave. He then bestowed to Rayman the medicine for Clark. **Rayman:** ["Thanks!"] **Misty:** "Come on, let's get away from this horrible place. I never want to come back here again!" **Rayman:** ["I'm with Misty on this. Let's go."]

They ran off. Buttercup then flew back toward the creature. **Buttercup:** "Is there any way you can get me back to that place? Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!"

Lisa, Maggie, Blossom and Bubbles flew back and grabbed onto Buttercup. **Blossom:** "Come on, Buttercup, let's go!" They then pulled her away. **Buttercup:** "NO! I WANT THAT GOLD!" Rayman, Peach and Misty looked back at Buttercup in a hopeless manner. **Rayman:** ["Oh, brother. Poor, diluted girl."] **Peach:** "I can't help but feel bad for her." **Misty:** "I can."

They soon left the marshes.

Later on, they went back to Clark to give him the medicine. **Rayman:** ["Here, Clark. This is the elixir."]

Clark took the elixir and drank it. He immediately began to feel much better. All the girls celebrated except Buttercup, who was still pouting. He then smashed through a wall and helped to guide them through the rest of the area. Rayman, Clark and all of the girls worked together to make it out of the area. They bid a farewell to Clark and they were on their way.


	6. Misty's Revelation

They soon arrived at the Canopy. Then suddenly, a giant spider appeared behind them. **Bubbles:** "EEEK! A GIANT SPIDER!" **Buttercup:** "I can take it on." **Blossom:** "Now hang on, girls, it may not be hostile."

The spider hissed at them. **Blossom:** "Forget what I said! This thing may be after us!" **Rayman:** ["Let's get out of here!"]

And so they got as far away from the spider as they possibly could. They kept going until it fell into an abyss. **Buttercup:** "Yeah, that's right, you better fall into that abyss, you stupid spider!" **Rayman:** ["Whoa! Easy there, Buttercup."] **Misty:** "Come on, let's get out of this hole." **Bubbles:** "Yes, let's." 

And so they left.

When they got out, they were faced with another pirate and defeated it. Rayman then looked over and saw Globox trapped in a cage. **Rayman:** ["Hey! Globox!"] **Globox:** ["Rayman, get me out of here!"]

Rayman shot a switch and released Globox for his cage. The girls went over and brought him to Rayman. **Globox:** ["Rayman is the greatest."] **Buttercup:** "Great! We got him out again. Can we go now?" **Rayman:** ["Yes, let's go."]

And so they were off.

They were soon stopped by a laser gate. **Blossom:** "Oh, no! Not again." **Buttercup:** "Stand back, let me handle this." **Rayman:** ["Actually, I think we should let Globox take care of this."] **Buttercup:** "What? What could that oversized, frog…thing possibly do?" **Rayman:** ["Hey! Globox is more than capable of taking care of himself! Show them what you can do, Globox."] **Globox:** ["Sure thing, Rayman."]

Globox then did a dance and then a rain cloud came out of nowhere and short circuited the gate. The girls stood in amazement. **Misty:** "Oh, wow! That was amazing! Truly amazing!"

She then ran up to him and embraced him closely. **Misty:** "I never knew you were capable of such a thing! That was one of the best things I have ever seen!" **Rayman:** ["Uh… what's with her?"] **Buttercup:** "Don't know, we just met her." Misty then lets go of Globox. **Misty:** "All my life, I have always been about everything involving water. My sisters and I have a love for water-type Pokémon. It has been like a dream." **Buttercup:** "You love…water-type Pokémon?" **Misty:** "Yes, I do. I adore them very much. I have always dreamed of one day going out there and exploring the Pokémon world, catching many different water-type Pokémon. It has been something I wanted to do." **Bubbles:** "So, why don't you?" **Misty:** "My sisters have always been upstaging me. They have kept me locked up inside. Not many people even know I exist. My only friends were the few water-type Pokémon that my sisters keep in the gym. I never really had any real friends before." **Blossom:** "That's…kind of sad…" **Bubbles:** "You know, I could be your friend if you want." **Misty:** "What? Really? You could?" **Bubbles:** "Yeah, sure." **Misty:** "Oh, Bubbles. You have always been so nice to me. I would love it if we could become friends."

The 2 of them then embraced each other closely. **Rayman:** ["Awwww…"] **Buttercup:** "Yeah, great, whatever, can we get going, already?" **Bubbles:** "Sure, let's go."

And so they went on.

Globox has helped out a lot with his Rain Dance. The girls were more than pleased, especially Misty. But when they reached a pirate, Globox shrieked and ran off. Rayman and the girls fought against the pirate and won. They went back to Globox. **Buttercup:** "What a big baby." **Everyone else:** "BUTTERCUP!" **Buttercup:** "What?" **Rayman:** ["Globox, are you OK?] **Globox:** ["Yeah, I'm just fine."] **Buttercup:** "You're not afraid, are you?" **Globox:** ["Who, me? Of course not."] **Misty:** "You know, there is no shame in being afraid." **Lisa:** "Indeed, the warships and the pirates are extremely dangerous." **Rayman:** ["If only I had more of my powers…"] **Globox:** ["Oh, right, I forgot."]

He opened his mouth and reached inside. **Misty:** "Oh, no, not this again." Globox then pulled out another Silver Lum and gave it to Rayman. He was very ecstatic to receive it. **Globox:** ["You can now charge your shots. Give it a try as soon as we step out."] **Rayman:** ["OK, I will."]

And they ran out.

As they left the small cave, a warship appeared before them. Globox then shrieked and ran off. **Buttercup:** "Let me at em! Let me at em!"

Blossom and Bubbles then grabbed on to Buttercup. **Blossom:** "Come on, we have to get out of the way!"

And so they did. As the warship passed by, they all stepped out. A pirate then appeared. With his new power, Rayman was able to beat the pirate in a split second. Globox then stepped out and helped out with more of his Rain Dance. They soon approached a stronghold. There, they spotted a searchlight. **Blossom:** "Look! Over there, that stronghold has a searchlight." **Bubbles:** "But where is it coming from?" **Buttercup:** "Let me at em! I'll smash em to bits!" **Lisa:** "Hold on! Violence is not always the answer. We have to figure out a way around that searchlight." **Misty:** "But how do we do that?"

Globox looked towards a lone bush. He performed his Rain Dance and made it grow. **Rayman:** ["Good idea, Globox. I can use this as a disguise to fool the searchlight."]

Rayman then jumped into the bush and walked around. **Buttercup:** "Oh, brother, this has got to be the dumbest idea yet."

Rayman approached the door. The light shined on him. **Robot:** "Identification under way. Everything's OK, it's just a long nosed bush. Doors inactivated."

The doors opened. **Bubbles:** "Hey! It worked!" **Misty:** "Alright, Rayman." **Buttercup:** "Oh, man, how stupid could these pirates be?"

They then entered. Rayman jumped out of the bush. **Rayman:** ["OK, let's go."] **Globox:** ["Um… sorry, guys, I can't come with you."] **Misty:** "What? Why not?" **Globox:** ["My darling Uglette wants to see me and I miss her ever so much."] **Rayman:** ["OK, then, goodbye, ole friend."] **Globox:** ["Goodbye, Rayman, see you again, soon."]

They left the canopy.

They soon arrived at Whale Bay. They kept running until Misty stopped and stared out at a vast ocean. Everyone else regrouped around her. **Lisa:** "Misty, what is it?" **Misty:** "I don't know why, but…I have this strange feeling that…I've been here before. Not here exactly, but…I've felt like I have…swam many oceans before…I wasn't me exactly, but someone else…I… don't know how to explain it, exactly…"

Lisa pondered for a minute. **Bubbles:** "I'm sure we will be able to figure it out, eventually." Misty looked at Bubbles. **Misty:** "I…sure…hope so…"

They soon came across and rescued Carmen the whale, who helped guided Rayman and the girls through the oceans. With her help, they were able to leave the bay. Misty looked back at the water before she left. **Misty:** "There was definitely something familiar about that."

She eventually left.

It didn't take them long before they arrived back at the Council Chamber of the Teenzies. The Teenzies were still taking turns with the crown. **Buttercup:** "Oh, this stuff again?"

They were then sent to the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire. There, Rayman faced the many trials and received some help from the girls because there were some things in that place that he couldn't do alone. They eventually reached the next pedestal and it opened just like the first one. Rayman then got his hands on the second Mask and they were all sent away.

They then returned to Polokus' realm. There, they gave him the Mask. He then sent them on their way. Their next destination was the Echoing Caves. Along the way, Rayman and Peach lost the others. They agreed to look for them, but after seeing one of the warships, they were forced to leave the caves without them.

Meanwhile, Razorbeard was desperate to recapture Rayman. When he and Peach arrived at the Precipice, they were greeted by one of Razorbeard's friendly warships. **Peach:** "Oh, no, not another warship!"

They noticed that it was heading right towards them and was shooting at them. **Rayman:** ["It seems as though Razorbeard is not messing around this time. Come on, let's get out of here."]

They ran as fast as they could. **Rayman:** ["Where are the girls when you need them?"]

They ran all night and through the morning. When they reached the very end, they were ambushed by more pirates. When all hope seemed bleak, the girls came in and saved the day. **Peach:** "You came back to us!" **Rayman:** ["Where were you girls?"] **Blossom:** "Sorry, we took a slight detour when we took a tunnel that led us back the Fairy Glade." **Peach:** "The Fairy Glade? You girls were all the way back there?" **Buttercup:** "No way! Who knows how many miles that place was from those Caves? There was no way we went back there!" **Bubbles:** "I don't know, it sure looked and sounded like the Fairy Glade to me." **Buttercup:** "There was no way we were back there! I refuse to believe that!" **Rayman:** ["OK, enough, I don't care where you girls were. All that matters is we're back together again."] **Peach:** "Although we could have used your help. You have no idea what we have been through." **Lisa:** "We'll talk about it on the way out. Come on, now, let's go."

And so, they left the Precipice.

They arrived at the Top of the World. There, they glided to another stronghold and fought through many frightening robots, although, Misty was too frightened to fight against some of the larger robots. Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head. They kept fighting on until they were able to leave the stronghold. They eventually left to the sanctuary of Rock and Lava, with the help of the Teenzies, of course. They kept going until they reached the very end. When they did, they became very confused. **Blossom:** "Um…weren't we supposed to find something, like another pedestal containing the third Mask?" **Bubbles:** "Yeah, I was wondering that, too." **Rayman:** ["Maybe there's more to it."] **Buttercup:** "I sure hope so! I wouldn't have wanted to get through all of this for nothing!" **Lisa:** "Come on, let's get out of here."

And so they left.

When they arrived Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, everyone looked around and saw many dangerous and perplexing things. Then Ly appeared before them. **Ly:** "Hello, everyone, I have some good news and some bad news." **Bubbles:** "Tell us the good news." **Ly:** "I have a new power for Rayman."

She then forged another Silver Lum and gave it to him. **Misty:** "What power of his did you awaken?" **Ly:** "I gave him the power to fly with his helicopter." **Bubbles:** "You mean Rayman can fly now!?" **Ly:** "Yes, that is true, Bubbles." **Misty:** "Alright, Rayman!" **Buttercup:** "Oh, finally, now we don't have to worry about carrying him around, anymore." **Ly:** "The bad news is your mission gets harder so I want each of you to really work together. Help Rayman through this place."

She then disappeared. So he flew through the entire area and the girls cleared the way for him. When they reached the very end, they were soon faced with an incredibly large stone guardian and with 1 punch, Rayman fell to the ground and lost his ability to fly. The girls did everything they could to help him as he fought the large guardian. When they succeeded, they arrived at the next pedestal received the third Mask.

They arrived back in Polokus' realm and gave him the mask. He then sent them their way again.

Their next destination was the Tomb of the Ancient. There, Rayman became very terrified. The girls went over to him. **Blossom:** "Rayman, what's wrong?" **Rayman:** ["Um…I have a confession to make; I am extremely terrified of things that involve the living dead."]

Buttercup rolled her eyes again. **Buttercup:** "Oh, brother." **Bubbles:** "Don't worry, Rayman. We'll always be here with you." **Rayman:** ["I…I don't know."]

Misty walked up to him and grabbed his hand. **Misty:** "We will never leave your side again. That I promise you." **Rayman:** ["Oh… OK…I guess…"] **Buttercup:** "Yeah, great, whatever, can we go now?"

And so, with the encouragement of the girls, Rayman went into the tomb with them. They kept going through the entire tomb until they came face to face with Clark. **Clark:** "Rayman!" **Rayman:** "Clark!"

He was about to run over to Rayman and the girls but then, he began to act strangely. Rayman grew concerned. When Clark turned around, Bubbles noticed something. **Bubbles:** "Look! There's something attached to his back!" **Blossom:** "Those lowlife pirates! So that's what's causing Clark to act so weird!" **Buttercup:** "I say we pry that sucker off!"

Buttercup flew over to the device. **Blossom:** "Buttercup, wait!"

Buttercup attempted to pull it off, but with the flip of a switch, the device shocked her and she was thrown back towards her sisters. **Bubbles:** "Buttercup! Are you OK!?"

Buttercup got up. **Buttercup:** "Yeah…fine! Never better!" **Lisa:** "Let's try to figure out how to destroy that thing without touching it."

It was an epic battle but they worked together in destroying the device and Clark was back to his old self. He then picked up Rayman and rolled him around and he picked up Misty and they all posed. Misty sat on Clark's hand as she held her arms up and Rayman stood on Clark's head with one hand. They then left the tomb to Rayman's joy.

They arrived back at the Council Chamber of the Teenzies and with their help, arrived at the Iron Mountains. They traveled through the mountain until they reached a hot air balloon which took them to another area. There, they found another stronghold and traveled through it. They found an opening to another area and they attempted to reach for it. Just then, a large robot chased after them. It brought out a large hand and grabbed Misty. The others turned around and looked over as they heard her scream. **Rayman:** ["Oh, no! Misty!"] **Bubbles:** "Come on, we have to save her!"

They flew over towards her and attempted to free her. They fought the robot until they eventually defeated it and freed Misty. Bubbles flew over towards her. **Bubbles:** "Misty, are you OK?" **Misty:** "Yes, I'm fine now." **Lisa:** "Let's make sure that doesn't happen again."

They soon left.

They arrived at another area. They kept traveling over until they ran towards a red frog-like creature that looked like Globox. **Bubbles:** "Hey, look. That creature over there looks just like Globox." **Rayman:** ["That's Uglette, Globox's wife."] **Blossom:** "It looks like she's crying about something. I wonder why." **Rayman:** ["Come on, let's go see what's wrong."]

And so they did. When they went over, she told them that the pirates came and captured all of her babies. Globox did everything they could to try and stop them, but he was captured, too, and was taken to the Prison Ship. **Buttercup:** "What? Not again!"

Rayman then spotted an abandoned pirate ship and jumped into it. **Rayman:** ["You girls stay here with Uglette, I'll go and find the kids and bring them back."] **Bubbles:** "Good luck, Rayman."

And so, he left.

He went all over the place, going from mine to mine collecting all of the kids that were in them. After he went to all 4 mines, he brought the ship back to where Uglette and the girls were. Misty looked up and towards them. **Misty:** "Look! It's Rayman! He's here with your kids!"

Uglette looked up and saw all of her kids. She then went to one of them and embraced them closely. Some more came over and danced around her. **Misty:** "Oh, this is wonderful!" **Rayman:** ["And you can use this ship to go home."] **Uglette:** ["Oh, thank you, Rayman."]

Then, one of the kids pulled the fourth Mask from inside its mouth and showed it to Rayman. Rayman grabbed it and held it up. **Rayman:** ["Could it be? The fourth and final Mask! Girls! We've found all of them!"] **Misty:** "Alright, we did it!" **Bubbles:** "Let's go take that back to Polokus."

As Uglette left on the pirate ship with all of her kids, Rayman and the girls were sent away.

At long last, Polokus has collected all 4 Masks, and with their power, he has awakened. He then happily sends Rayman and the girls back to the prison ship.


	7. Victory is At Hand

Later on, Razorbeard receives a special guest: a man who was more than willing to sell a robotic killing machine to Razorbeard. After much describing, Razorbeard accepted the offer and paid the guy in full.

At that time, Rayman and his friends arrive on the ship. They made their way through an excruciatingly, complicated entrance way through the ship. It was a major headache to get through and the Lums were extremely difficult, if not, nearly impossible to reach without the girls' help. **Buttercup:** "You've got to be kidding me! How ridiculously, long is this entire place?" **Misty:** "Betcha Razorbeard loses a lot of men while they try to make it through here." **Maggie:** "Hm…me thinks they have a secret entrance to this place." **Buttercup:** "If there is one, I would like to know where it is!"

They made it through and reached a large chamber. **Misty:** "Phew, we finally made it out of there." **Bubbles:** "Now what do we do?"

Rayman thought for a moment. **Rayman:** ["We have to reach Razorbeard."] **Girls:** "What?" **Peach:** "Rayman, are you sure about this?" **Rayman:** ["I'm positive, I know it's a long shot, but if we defeat him, we could put a permanent end to all of this. Plus, I have been looking forward to get my revenge on that jerk for what he did to me."] **Misty:** "Sounds good to me." **Buttercup:** "I say let's go for it!" **Bubbles:** "Yeah, let's do it!" **Lisa:** "Now, hold on for a second. We don't know what this Razorbeard is truly capable of. We need to access the situation very carefully." **Buttercup:** "Blah, blah, blah! We need to kick butt! That's what we need to do!" **Rayman:** ["For once, I'm with Buttercup on this. Let's go kick that robo-fiend's butt!"] **Buttercup:** "Alright! Now you're speaking my language!" **Bubbles:** "Um…I doubt that highly." **Buttercup:** "I didn't mean literally, Bubbles." **Blossom:** "Enough talk. Let's get out of here." Bubbles, **Buttercup:** "Right." **Misty:** "But where do we go from here?" Rayman thought for a moment. He looked over and saw a walking shell. **Rayman:** ["Maybe that can guide us."] He ran over to it. **Peach:** "Rayman, wait!" He stopped in front of it. **Rayman:** ["Come on, Peach, let's go."]

After she caught up with him, he grabbed on to her, they both got on the shell and it flew off. **Rayman:** ["Whoa! I didn't know this thing could fly!"]

The girls eventually caught up with them and they kept flying on.

At that time, Razorbeard's informant went to tell him that Rayman and the girls have all 4 Masks and are on board the ship. Outraged, Razorbeard ordered his informant to jump in a pool of molten lava while he takes care of Rayman himself and he knows exactly how to lure Rayman out. He got into his new mecha and powered it up. He aimed his new weapon at Globox, who was dangling upside down. Rayman came busting into the scene. **Rayman:** ["Leave my friend alone!"] **Razorbeard:** ["Rayman, I knew you would show up and I see you brought the girls with you."] **Bubbles:** "It's over, Razorbeard!" **Blossom:** "We'll see to it that you will never enslave another person again!" **Buttercup:** "Enough talk, let's pulverize him!"

He then shot at them, nearly knocking them off. Misty idled in the air as she watched the others go after Globox. **Razorbeard:** ["The girl!"]

Rayman looked down at his friend, who was still hanging upside down. **Rayman:** ["Are you OK, Globox?"] **Globox:** ["I'm fine, just go!"]

Just then, he heard Misty screaming. He looked over and saw that Razorbeard has grabbed her. **Rayman:** ["Misty, no!"]

The girls attempted to fight Razorbeard's huge mecha and free Misty, but it was no use. He shot all of them back. **Buttercup:** "Whoa, he's tougher than I thought." **Bubbles:** "What are we going to do? Misty's in trouble!" **Rayman:** ["Let me handle this, he's mine. You girls go help Globox and free all of the slaves."] **Bubbles:** "But…" **Rayman:** ["Just do as I say!"]

The girls hesitated at first, but then they left. **Rayman:** ["Peach, you get out of here, too."] **Peach:** "But what about you?" **Rayman:** ["Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."] **Peach:** "Oh, OK"

She then left with the girls. Rayman looked back at Razorbeard. **Rayman:** ["Alright, pirate, it's payback time!"]

Rayman fought the huge mecha. It made every attempt on him but he kept fighting back. In the middle of the fight, Rayman stopped for a brief moment. **Rayman:** ["Give me back my friend!"] **Razorbeard:** ["Never!"]

They continued fighting on. **Razorbeard:** ["She's mine, do you hear me? She and every single sole on this ship are mine. Soon, you will all be mine!"] **Rayman:** ["Forget it! I'd rather die!"] **Razorbeard:** ["So be it! Say goodbye to your friends, Rayman!"]

He jumped up really high and then crashed right through the floor. Rayman ran over and looked down. **Rayman:** ["MISTY!"]

The floor then collapsed under his feet and he began to fall. He then heard a voice. **Ly:** "Don't be afraid, Rayman, your friends are here for you."

At that moment, she called upon Lisa. **Ly:** "Lisa. Hurry! Rayman needs you." **Lisa:** "Yes, Ly, I'm on my way."

She then disappeared. She reappeared and used her psychic powers to lift up Rayman. He then heard Ly's voice in his head. **Ly:** "Rayman, thanks to you and the girls, hope has returned to the hearts of everyone. The girls have broken all of chains and freed all of the slaves. On land, Polokus has destroyed all of the robots. Defeat Razorbeard and our victory will be complete. Lisa, help him out however you can." **Lisa:** "I will, Ly. Don't you worry."

Lisa and Rayman looked at each other. **Lisa:** "Are you ready for this, Rayman?" **Rayman:** ["Are you kidding? I was born ready."]

They both looked behind them and saw that Razorbeard was still holding on to Misty and for dear life. It was on now.

With the assistance of Lisa, Rayman fought Razorbeard head on. She created a magical floor for him and increased his power tenfold. With that, he was able to have enough power to knock down Razorbeard, in the heat of the battle, Rayman sought a chance to free Misty from Razorbeard's grasp. And with that, Misty gladly helped Rayman out with defeating Razorbeard. They fought until they permanently disabled the mecha and sent Razorbeard on his way, but not before he unleashed 1 last surprise. He sent the mecha to self-destruct and with that, the entire prison ship blew up.

Back in Polokus' realm, everyone mourned the supposed loss of Rayman. The Powerpuff Girls, Peach and Maggie had tears for supposedly losing Misty and Lisa as well. Just then, there was a large flash of light. Before anyone knew it, Misty, Lisa and Rayman appeared before them. Everybody rejoiced. Bubbles flew over to Misty. Blossom, Buttercup and Maggie flew over to Lisa and Peach ran over to Rayman with tears in her eyes. **Peach:** "Oh, Rayman! I thought I would never see you again!" **Rayman:** ["I'm sorry, Peach, I didn't mean to worry you too much."] **Bubbles:** "Misty! Thank goodness you're OK I was so worried when I saw that nasty pirate had you!" **Misty:** "It's alright, Bubbles, thanks to Lisa and Rayman, I made it out of there OK."

The girls were too busy huddling with Lisa. **Lisa:** "Now, now, was there any doubt that I wouldn't make it out of there alive?" **Blossom:** "Well, you were weakened by the heart of the world being in a thousand pieces." **Buttercup:** "It's too bad we were only 1 lum shy." **Lisa:** "Oh, I don't think so."

Lisa then pulled out the last Lum. **Buttercup:** "Is that…?" **Lisa:** "The last Lum." **Blossom:** "But how did you come across it?" **Lisa:** "Razorbeard coughed it up before he retreated like the coward that he is. It just so happened to fly right into my possession. The heart of this world should be able to restore itself now."

The 1000 Lums then came together and formed 1 huge Lum. **Misty:** "We did it; we restored the heart of the world!"

The Teenzies then intervened and took the Heart of the World. **Teenzie:** ["Allow us to take this back to where it belongs."] **Lisa:** "Go ahead. Be sure that it stays together."

They left with the Lum. Just then, Ly approached them. **Ly:** "With the Heart of the World restored, my powers have been restored as well. I cannot thank you enough." **Misty:** "It was our pleasure, Ly." **Ly:** "Now that I have all the power I need, I can now finally awaken your fairy powers."

Ly then created another Gold Lum and gave it to Misty. The energy then surrounded her, filling her with energy. **Misty:** "I can't believe it…my powers…I have them!" **Ly:** "You are a fairy now, Misty. Congratulations." Rayman then walked up to her. **Rayman:** ["How does it feel to have all of your powers, Misty?"] **Misty:** "It feels great, I can't believe that I'm a…wait! I can understand you?" **Ly:** "Yes, you can understand all languages now that you have your telepathy." **Misty:** "Wow, this is amazing! I can understand everyone now! ALRIGHT! What else can I do?" **Ly:** "There are plenty more that you can accomplish. You will learn what they are when the time comes, that I promise you."

Misty smiled on. She looked around as everyone began to surround her with big smiles on their faces. They all couldn't be happier.


	8. The Misty Mermaid

Later that day in a different area, everyone threw a party to celebrate 2 things: Rayman defeating the last of the pirates and Misty with her fairy powers awakened. Everyone gathered around both Misty and Rayman. They are after all the center of attention. **Misty:** "Thank you everyone, for throwing us this wonderful party." **Globox:** ['Well, you guys do deserve after everything you have been through."] **Rayman:** ["Aw, go on."] **Teenzie:** ["We congratulate all of you on everything that you have done. You have all been very wonderful in saving this world from those horrible pirates."] **Misty:** "It was our pleasure. I'd hate to see so many people suffer in the hands of those scoundrels." **Bubbles:** "Me neither." **Lisa:** "Enough talk, let's enjoy our party." **Ly:** "You took the words right out of my mouth." **Buttercup:** "I hardly ever see you use your mouth, Ly. You always speak with your mind." **Blossom:** "Buttercup, don't be disrespectful." **Buttercup:** "What? It is true."

Blossom rolled her eyes. **Blossom:** "Whatever."

And so they went on to enjoy the party. Later on, Misty sat down on a chair with Rayman beside her. Everyone else stood in front of her, ready to offer her gifts. Globox stepped up and threw a bunch of seeds around her. Misty looked at him with a confused look on her face. **Misty:** "What's all of this for?" **Globox:** ["This is your gift; I just need to do 1 more thing."]

He then performed his Rain Dance and almost immediately, flowers bloomed around her. She had a joyful look on her face. **Misty:** "Globox, these are beautiful." **Globox:** ["Well, I know how much you enjoyed my Rain Dance so I thought I would make that as part of your gift."] **Misty:** "That was very thoughtful of you, thank you!"

Rayman then pulled a flower from the ground and handed it to her. **Rayman:** ["For you."]

Misty took the flower from him and then patted him on the head. **Misty:** "Thank you so much, Rayman."

He smiled. Just then, all of Globox's children surrounded everyone. **Misty:** "What are all of these children doing here?" **Uglette:** ["They wanted to give you something."]

All of the children handed out millions of precious stones. **Misty:** "Oh, my gosh, what is all of this?"They then told her that these were precious stones, they are very valuable and giving them to someone means that they are of great worth. **Misty:** "You really mean it!? Oh, thank you guys, but where am I going to put them all?" **Teenzie:** ["You can put them into your bag."] **Misty:** "What? What are you guys talking about? My bag's not big enough to hold all of these stones!" **Teenzie:** ["That's because its full potential hasn't been unlock."] **Misty:** "What? What do guys mean?" **Teenzie:** ["Your bag is magical. It can hold more than you can possibly count, but it hasn't been unlocked, yet, so we thought we should unlock it for you, that way, its full potential will be recognized. I think it's time to commence the ceremonial Teenzie unlocking of the bag. Come on, guys, let's do it."]

The Teenzies then gathered together and they danced around Misty's bag. **Misty:** "What are you guys doing!? This better not be some kind of a joke!"

After they were done dancing, bag began to glow. **Misty:** "What… what did you guys just do!?" **Teenzie:** ["Your bag's true potential has been unlocked. Now you have more than enough room to store all of those precious rocks."] **Misty:** "What? Are you kidding me?" **Teenzie:** ["Go on, reach your hand inside it, tell me what you feel."] She reached inside her hand and what she felt surprised her. **Lisa:** "What do you feel, Misty?" **Misty:** "I feel…a void…there's…absolutely nothing in here; I can't even feel the sides of my bag."

She pulled her hand out. **Misty:** "Alright, what is this? If this is your idea of a joke, than I'm not laughing!" **Teenzie:** ["This is no joke, at all. Your bag is very magical. It always has been."] **Misty:** "My bag? Magical? I find that hard to believe." **Ly:** "It is true."

Misty looked up to Ly. **Ly:** "Mystic items such as your bag are attracted to many magical beings such as yourself. Do you remember when you first received that bag?"

Misty thought for a moment. **Misty:** "I do…I had this…strange feeling that it wanted me…or something like that. I never really understood it myself." **Lisa:** "That's OK, Misty, it may be hard to understand it at first, but you will, in time." **Misty:** "I sure hope so." **Bubbles:** "Well, the bag is how we found you, after all." **Misty:** "Yeah…that's true."

One by one, all of Globox's children placed the precious rocks inside Misty's bag.

As the day went on, Misty received more gifts, from Clark, a big, strong, group hug. Murfy offered her some free advice, telling her that she always needs to have her friends by her side when she needs them the most and she happily obliged. **Lisa:** "Now then, Misty, I have something here for you that you absolutely need to have."

Lisa then handed Misty over her own copy of the book. **Lisa:** "This is your copy of the rule book." **Misty:** "Uh…gee… thanks…I guess…" **Lisa:** "It is absolutely important for you to learn the rules. You must follow all of them if you wish to keep your powers." **Misty:** "OK, OK, I get it. Follow the rules."

She then puts the book in her bag. She was especially surprised to see that she was able to stuff that book into the bag. Maggie then came over and handed Misty her pacifier. **Misty:** "Uh…thanks, Maggie, I'll…handle it with care, I guess…" Maggie then pulled out another one and placed it into her mouth. **Misty:** "Oh, you had another one, well that figures." The Powerpuff Girls then walked over to her. **Bubbles:** "Now then, it's time for us to present you with our gift." **Misty:** "OK, so what is it?" **Blossom:** "Well…uh…we have been addressing how you look at the moment and first off, we don't like it." **Misty:** "What? What's wrong with how I look?" **Blossom:** "Well, one thing is certain, those suspenders are not you." **Buttercup:** "And that poof has got to go." **Misty:** "What? What are you guys trying to say? What is this all about?" **Blossom:** "Here is what we have in mind: (with Bubbles and Buttercup) MAKEOVER!"

They then flew around Misty, covering her face and torso as she held her hands out. Everyone watched as the girls did things to her. When they stopped, they stood in front of Misty with satisfied looks on their faces. **Bubbles:** "Oh, wow, it's amazing." **Buttercup:** "She looks better already." **Blossom:** "Job well done, girls."

Everyone looked at Misty in amazement. **Misty:** "What? What is it?"

Bubbles handed her over a mirror. She looked at it, she saw that her hair was completely let down. It was short and straight and her suspenders were gone. She looked at it in what appears to be concerning. **Misty:** "You really…like me…better this way?" **Bubbles:** "Absolutely. You look more beautiful that way." **Blossom:** "We can see you for who you truly are." **Buttercup:** "Of course, if you prefer to going back to looking stupid, then that's fine with us." **Misty:** "Is this…really…how you girls see me?" **Powerpuff Girls:** "Yes! Absolutely!"

She stared at the mirror a little while longer. **Misty:** "If this is how you see me, then so be it. I'll take this look." **Powerpuff Girls:** "You will?"

Misty nodded with a serious look on her face. **Misty:** "To tell you the truth, I never really liked that other look. My sisters referred it to me and were constantly pushing it on me. This will represent a new beginning with my new friends." **Powerpuff Girls:** "HOORAY!"

Ly walked up to her. **Ly:** "You know, I actuall like your hair down like that, it's a nice look for you. Regardless, you would look beautiful however you are." **Misty:** "Thank you, Ly." **Ly:** "Now then, I have something for you."

She handed Misty a pendent, who stared at it for a bit after receiving it. Suddenly, the pendent shattered and revealed a large Gold Lum. **Misty:** "What is this!?" **Ly:** "It is something that is rightfully yours."

It approached her and surrounded her with energy. It then pulled her towards a nearby lake and held her over it. Then, the water rises and started surrounding her. **Misty:** "What…what's going on!?" **Ly:** "Relax, it will all make sense."

Everyone watched in amazement as the water continued surrounding her. Suddenly, as the water broke off, Misty was then in a new form: a mermaid. Everyone stared in awe as her new form was revealed before them. She then fell into the lake. When she emerged from the water, she looked at herself and screamed. **Misty:** "What is this!? What am I!?" **Lisa:** "Oh, my gosh! She's a mermaid!" **Ly:** "Yes. At long last, I have finally found you…princess."

Everyone became surprised, including Misty. **Misty:** "Me? A princess? But this doesn't make any sense!" **Lisa:** "Ly, what is going on?" **Ly:** "There is something that I need to tell all of you. Long ago, there once lived a protector of the Earth's oceans. But then, she was destroyed by a terrible and evil wizard. I was able to save her essence and stored it inside a human host. I have waited a long time to see you again." **Misty:** "What? I don't get it! We just met!" **Ly:** "You have forgotten everything, haven't you? That is to be expected. Your family has long guarded over you. I checked in every now and then to see if you would return. Tell me, have you had any strange incidences involving the water? Were you able to swim faster, breathe underwater, or even had dreams of times when you swam in the ocean?" **Misty:** "Yes…yes, I do…I did have all of those incidences happen to me!" **Ly:** "The power itself always lived inside you; it just needed to be unlocked. Your sisters have done a wonderful job with protecting you." **Misty:** "What? You mean my sisters knew about this? Why…why didn't they tell me!?" **Ly:** "They were just trying to protect you. What they have been through was terrible, but they were more than willing to protect you no matter what. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even be here." Misty thought for a moment. **Misty:** "No way…" **Lisa:** "Is that why it was so important to seek her out?" **Ly:** "Yes, that is exactly why. I don't want her powers to fall into the wrong hands. She needs to be surrounded by people who are willing to help her, people whom she could call friends."

The girls were silent for a moment. **Ly:** "Misty, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you must remember something; there are those out there who would want to take advantage of you. But if you surround yourself with kind people who will see you for who you are rather than just what you are, then they will be more than willing to protect you, no matter what."

Misty thought about it a bit more. **Misty:** "So, I'm really a princess?" **Ly:** "Yes, you are."

Misty pondered some more. **Ly:** "This is a responsibility that you have to accept. Bringing you back alone will help to restore the balance of your planet's oceans." **Misty:** "I guess I don't have a choice…I'm going to have to talk about this with my sisters once I get home. OK, Ly, how do I change back?" **Ly:** "Dive down underneath the water and relinquish some of the water that is inside you." **Misty:** "OK, I'll try."

And so she dove down, after a while she flew back out of the water in her human form. Everybody celebrated. **Misty:** "There, that was better." **Lisa:** "Now that that's done and over with, we have a lot of work to do." **Misty:** "Huh? Why?" **Lisa:** "Because you still need to work on perfecting your powers." **Misty:** "What? Perfecting my powers?" **Lisa:** "Yes, all fairies need to go through with this; even I did when I first had my powers awakened." **Misty:** "Oh, OK, let's do it then." **Lisa:** "Yes, let's, but not here." **Misty:** "What? Why not?" **Ly:** "Because of the high concentrated amounts of magical energy on this planet, it is forbidden for fairies to train their powers here." **Lisa:** "It would be too easy. You need to practice where the concentrated amount of magic is low, that way you can strengthen your magical abilities yourself." **Misty:** "OK, then, are we going home?"

Lisa shook her head. **Lisa:** "We can't go home either." **Misty:** "What? Why not?"

Lisa pulled out her rule book and held it open. **Lisa:** "Rule #563, Fairies cannot perfect their powers on their own home planet; they have to train on another planet." **Misty:** "Well, I guess I can't question the rules, but I have to wonder, why not?" **Lisa:** "It's mainly because of the humans' lack of tolerance towards things that are different that those rules were set up. It helps to prevent any catastrophes that we would be blamed for. Some species are more tolerable than others." **Misty:** "Oh, well, that's too bad." **Ly:** "Yes, but before you go, there is some other place that I need to send you. There is a far distant planet called Ripple Star. There, I left a magical item. I need you to retrieve it for me." **Lisa:** "Um…OK, Ly, we'll do just that. Let's go, Misty." **Rayman:** ["Wait!"] **Lisa:** "Huh?" **Rayman:** ["Don't go, yet. I want to come with you."] **Misty:** "What? But why?" **Rayman:** ["There is so much that I want to see. So, much that I want to do. I don't want to see you guys go."] **Lisa:** "Are you sure about this Rayman?" **Rayman:** ["Yes, I am positive, I want to be with Peach."] **Peach:** "You do?" **Rayman:** ["Yes, I have missed you so much and I don't want you to leave me again, not after we have found each other for the first time in a long time. You're one of the best friends that I have ever had."] **Peach:** "You really mean it, Rayman?" **Rayman:** ["Yeah, I do, I want to see all of my friends again."] **Peach:** "Yes, I do, too."

Rayman looks back at his other friends, including Globox, who was crying. He then ran back to them. **Globox:** ["I'm going to miss you, Rayman."] **Rayman:** ["Me, too, buddy. You have helped me out a lot. I never would have saved us all without your help."] **Globox:** ["Thank you, Rayman."] **Rayman:** ["Don't worry, I'll come back whenever I can. I promise. Goodbye, Globox."] **Globox:** ["Goodbye, Rayman."]

Rayman then said his farewells, then Ly approached him and gave him a tear drop gem. **Ly:** "Here Rayman, take this with you." **Rayman:** ["Huh? But why, Ly?"] **Ly:** "There are people out there who are not very fond of your kind; this will help to deflect all of those negative feelings."

Rayman took the gem and stuffed it underneath his scarf. **Rayman:** ["I promise I will never take it off."]

He then walked over towards the girls. **Rayman:** ["Let's go, girls."] **Peach:** "But where to?" **Ly:** "Inside Lisa's bag."

Misty looked at Ly in a confused manner. **Misty:** "What? Are you kidding me?" **Ly:** "I'm serious. There is a portal in the bag that leads to where you need to go next." **Lisa:** "Don't worry, Misty, I know the way. Come on, girls."

And so, they jumped into Lisa's bag.


	9. Onward to Ripple Star

They arrived inside Lisa's bag. Inside was nothing but a black void. Misty looked around in amazement. **Misty:** "So this is what the inside of a magic bag looks like. It's kind of dark in here." **Lisa:** "There are lots of stuff stored in here if you can believe that." **Misty:** "That this rate, nothing surprises me anymore." **Lisa:** "Let's see, now where is that portal…"

Suddenly, a Teenzie appeared. **Rayman:** ["Look, a Teenzie."] **Teenzie:** ["Hello, I am the Teenzie that lives inside Lisa's bag."] **Misty:** "Hey, I didn't know anyone can live in here." **Teenzie:** ["But of course, there is a lot of room here to make a living space, plus someone needs to be able to guide visitors through this entire place."] **Misty:** "Um, OK, then, do you know where the portal to Ripple Star is?" **Teenzie:** ["Know it? I live near there. Just follow me and I will show where you need to go."]

They followed the Teenzie until they stopped in front of a door. **Teenzie:** ["Here it is, the portal that you have been looking for."]

They looked at the door. **Misty:** "It's a…door?" **Teenzie:** ["Of, course it is. What were you expecting?"] **Misty:** "Um…well, I was expecting it to look like a swirling portal or something." **Teenzie:** ["Nah, not here. This door will lead you to the Backpack Galaxy."] **Misty:** "Wow, I didn't know there was a whole galaxy in here!" **Teenzie:** ["What? Oh, no, there's no galaxy in here. This galaxy is actually on the other side of the universe."] **Misty:** "The other side of the Universe!? That's a long way from here!" **Lisa:** "Not even fairies can reach that far." Teenzies: ["That place is only called the Backpack Galaxy because the portal to the galaxy is contained inside a backpack."] **Misty:** "Really? That's…interesting."

Lisa then walked over and opened the door. There, they saw an entire section of space. **Misty:** "Whoa…so this is the Backpack Galaxy?" **Lisa:** "Yep, this is. This is where Ripple Star is." **Misty:** "So, how do we find it?" **Lisa:** "Let me handle that."

Lisa closed her eyes and tried to sense out Ripple Star and its life forms. She then opened them. **Lisa:** "There!" And so they were on their way.

Meanwhile on Ripple Star, several beings, including one who was named Kirby was recovering from a somewhat frightening epidemic. A fairy named Ribbon approaches him. **Ribbon:** "Kirby, are you OK?"

He got up and nodded with a smile on his face. Ribbon smiled as well. **Ribbon:** "Oh, thank goodness. I am so relieved."

At that time, Lisa and the others arrived. Kirby jumped up with excitement as soon as he saw Lisa and ran towards her. Ribbon then flew over. **Ribbon:** "Who are you?" **Lisa:** "My name is Lisa, this is my sister, Maggie, The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is Misty. Oh, and that's Rayman over there."

Every one of them said hello. Even Kirby jumped up and into Lisa's arms. **Lisa:** "Hello, Kirby. It's so good to see you again." **Ribbon:** "I'm Ribbon. Welcome to Ripple Star. What brings you here?" **Lisa:** "We're in search of a mystic item that is located here on your planet." **Ribbon:** "Well, the only mystic item I know of is our planets's precious Crystal, but…wait! Are you here to retrieve that?" **Lisa:** "I think so. Ly didn't tell us exactly what mystic item it was." **Ribbon:** "Ly? You mean the Great Merciful One?" **Misty:** "The Great Merciful One? I didn't know she was called that." **Ribbon:** "The Great Merciful Ly was the one that gave our ancestors this Crystal to look after. I am chosen as the one to guard over it." **Misty:** "You guard over this Crystal?" **Ribbon:** "Yes, protecting this crystal is my responsibility. However, things have not been well. Not long ago, a black cloud over took my entire planet and I was forced to leave with the Crystal in my possession. But then, I was attacked and the Crystal itself broke into many shards." **Misty:** "That's terrible." **Ribbon:** "It was, but thanks to Kirby, I was able to get it restored. But I can't help but wonder what the Great Merciful Ly wanted with the Crystal again." **Ly:** "I need its powers to be used again."

Just then, Ly appeared before everyone. **Ribbon:** "Great Merciful One. You have honored us with your presence." **Ly:** "Hello, Ribbon. I know of what happened. I know the plight you went through to protect the Crystal. You have done very well." **Ribbon:** "Thank you, Great Merciful One." **Ly:** "You're welcome, but its power is needed again." **Ribbon:** "Really? What for?" **Ly:** "Not long ago, I created 10 sacred stones to help protect the Earth. But then, another incident occurred that I had to attend to. Because of that, I have left the stones unattended. Most of them were sent to the Earth before I even knew where. I need the Crystal to find those stones so their powers could be used to protect the Earth." **Ribbon:** "Yes, at once."

Ly then pulled out one of the stones. **Ly:** "This is the only stone that I have managed to retrieve before the others were scattered." It floated towards the Crystal and suspended itself around the Crystal. Lisa looked at the stone, it contained a picture of a Pokémon called Mew. **Lisa:** "Hey, what is that?" **Misty:** "Hey, that's the legendary Pokémon, Mew." **Ly:** "Yes, it is my Pokémon." **Misty:** "What? You have Pokémon?" **Ly:** "But of course. I created some of them; a lot of them live in a solar system of their own." **Misty:** "Wow! That's amazing." **Lisa:** "So, how do we retrieve these stones?" **Ly:** "Lisa, you remember when I sent you to retrieve Cubone from Professor Oak?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I remember that. That was before we were sent to find Misty." **Ly:** "I need you to release it from its Pokéball." **Lisa:** "Oh, OK"

She did what Ly told her to do. As soon as Cubone came out, the Crystal reacted. **Ribbon:** "Hey, what's it doing?"

It then floated towards Cubone and shot out a beam of light. **Lisa:** "What's going on!?" **Ly:** "Be patient."

As Cubone became an aura of light, something split from it. When Cubone was back to normal, it appeared OK. They looked over and saw another stone, only with a Cubone on it. It floated towards the crystal, 1 stone away from the other. **Lisa:** "Wait, the stones are contained inside the Pokémon?" **Ly:** "Yes, I have sensed the stones enter each of the Pokémon, however, I can't tell exactly which Pokémon has the stones. That is what I need you to do after Misty finishes up with her training." **Lisa:** "Yes, Ly, we understand. Come on, Misty. Let's get going." **Ribbon:** "Wait! I'm coming with you." **Lisa:** "What? Really? Are you sure?" **Ribbon:** "Yes, I have been chosen to protect the Crystal at all costs. I will do everything I can to protect it. Besides, I've always wanted to visit other worlds." **Lisa:** "Oh, OK, you can come with us, then." **Misty:** "So, how long do I have to stay on another planet?" **Lisa:** "A year." **Misty:** "An entire year!? That's a long time!" **Lisa:** "I know, but we all had to go through it. A year should be more than enough time to perfect your powers." **Misty:** "Oh, OK. Where to?" **Lisa:** "I have a perfect planet in mind for training your powers."

They all immediately departed.


	10. The Starfox Team

They soon arrived in a large field. Misty looked around. **Misty:** "Where are we?" **Lisa:** "We're on the planet Corneria." **Misty:** "Corneria? I've never heard of such a place." **Lisa:** "This is the home planet of one of my top students." **Misty:** "You had students?" **Lisa:** "Yes, as a matter of fact, I contacted him with the use of my telepathy."

Just then, they saw 4 huge ships fly across in the sky. **Lisa:** "Oh, look, here they come now." They all looked up. **Peach:** "Could it be…?" **Rayman:** ["I don't believe it!"] **Misty:** "What are those ships?" **Lisa:** "Those are Arwings. The battle ships of Fox McCloud and his friends of the Starfox team." **Misty:** "Fox?"

All 4 ships landed. Fox and his team jumped out and approached Rayman and the girls. **Fox:** "Lisa? Is that you?" **Lisa:** "Hello, Fox, it's been a while."

Peach and Rayman then stepped out in front of the girls. **Peach:** "Fox?" **Fox:** "Peach? Rayman?" **Peach:** "Oh, Fox! It is you! I've missed you so much!" **Fox:** "I do, too. I can't believe it. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." **Rayman:** ["It was like yesterday since we were kids."] **Fox:** "Tell me about it. You guys remember my friends, Slippy, Falco and Peppy?" **Peach:** "How could I forget? We practically grew up together." **Slippy:** "Oh, shucks, Peach." **Falco:** "I can't tell you how long it's been since we were last together." **Peppy:** "It almost brings a tear to my eye to see you crazy kids together again." **Fox:** "Lisa, were you able to find my…other friend?"

Lisa shook her head. **Lisa:** "I'm sorry, Fox, I couldn't find her."

Fox sulked a little. **Lisa:** "There is someone I would like you to meet." Lisa then pulled Misty closer to Fox. **Lisa:** "This is Misty. She's the newest member of our team. We brought her here to train her to perfect her new powers." **Fox:** "Oh! Nice to meet you, Misty."

He shook hands with her. She shook his, but in a coy manner. **Fox:** "You OK? Your hand shake was a little weak." **Lisa:** "You have to excuse her; she's experienced a lot of things that are new to her." **Buttercup:** "She just recently received a makeover." **Bubbles:** "From the Powerpuff Girls."

Slippy moved closer to Misty. **Slippy:** "Is she…from…Earth?" **Misty:** "Um…yes, that's my home planet." **Slippy:** "I can't believe that I'm meeting an Earth girl. An actual Earth girl! I've always wanted to meet one! I've heard that they're really pretty. Tell me, are all Earth girls as pretty as you?" **Misty:** "Um…no, I don't think so…" **Slippy:** "Aw…that's too bad. Well, I think you're really pretty." **Misty:** "You do?" **Slippy:** "Uh, huh! In fact, I think you're one prettiest Earth girls ever." **Misty:** "Oh, wow, thank you! That means a lot!" **Slippy:** "You're welcome. I have something for you."

He pulled out what appears to be a headband. **Misty:** "Hey, that's a headband." **Slippy:** "It sure is. I've always wanted to give it to an Earth girl. Put it on."

She took the headband from Slippy and placed it on her head. **Slippy:** "How is it? Do you like it?" **Misty:** "Um…it's OK…I guess…" **Slippy:** "Oh, I haven't even shown you the best part. Take it off."

She did as she was told. **Slippy:** "There is a small switch on the very end of that headband. Press it."

She did as she was told again and the headband turned into a boomerang. Misty was especially surprised. **Slippy:** "Surprise! It's a boomerang! Now, let's test it. How well is your aim?" **Misty:** "Um… pretty good, I think…" **Slippy:** "OK, then, try tossing it at that rock." **Misty:** "Um…OK…"

She tosses it at the rock, the boomerang jams itself it. It beeps a few times before it self-destructs and destroys the rock. **Misty:** "It…it's destroyed!" **Slippy:** "Wait for it."

The boomerang then reassembles itself and returns to Misty's hand. It then turns itself back into a headband. She stares at it. **Slippy:** "Well, what do you think?"

She looked at it a little more, atense look grew on her face. **Misty:** "I have to say, I'm not too comfortable wearing a weapon on my head." **Slippy:** "I'm sorry. I actually got the idea from this Earth show about these spy girls. They have these awesome gadgets that look like girl accessories." **Misty:** "Oh! I know of that show! Is that really where this headband came from?" **Slippy:** "Yes! That's exactly it! So…um, don't think of it as a weapon, think of it as a gadget, that is if you are willing to accept my gift."

Misty hesitated. She then smiled. **Misty:** "Sure, Slippy." She puts the headband back on her head. **Misty:** "That was very thoughtful of you to give me something, even though it does explode. Thank you very much."

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. **Slippy:** "Wow…I've been kissed by an Earth girl. That is truly an amazing experience." **Misty:** "So, how do you know so much about Earth?" **Falco:** "(sigh) He has a friend living on Earth. He gives him things from that planet every now and then." **Peppy:** "He really took a great fondness to your home planet." **Slippy:** "Maybe someday, I'll be able to fly over to that planet and visit its people. That would be great." **Rayman:** ["Oh, brother."] **Slippy:** "Oh, I almost forgot."

He walked up to Rayman. He then pulled out a small headset. **Slippy:** "Here, I remembered to build you another translator since the old one…broke a long time ago."

Rayman grabbed the headset and placed it on his head. **Rayman:** "Thanks, Slippy. Wow! Now everyone can understand what I'm saying!" **Falco:** "I don't know, I kind of like him better when he was speaking in another language." **Rayman:** "Hey! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, birdbrain?" **Falco:** "Mm…I'd rather not."

Rayman glared at Falco.

Later on, everyone grouped together. **Fox:** "So, what brings you here to Corneria again? You're here to train Misty to use her new powers?" **Lisa:** "Yep, that's right." **Fox:** "Huh! Sounds great. When did she receive her powers?" **Lisa:** "Not too long ago. We had to clear something up before she was able to receive all of her powers." **Fox:** "Is that so? I would love to hear all about it later." **Peach:** "You know, we have a lot of catching up to do." **Fox:** "I'll say we have, I have always dreaded the day when we lost touch with you and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom." **Misty:** "OK, Lisa, so when do we get started with the grueling training?" **Lisa:** "I was thinking tomorrow, considering that we just got here." **Misty:** "Oh, OK, so, maybe I'll have a look around to see where I am."

She lifted herself off the ground and flew away. **Fox:** "You know, it seemed like yesterday when you were training to perfect your powers." **Lisa:** "Yes, it was not easy for me, but did manage." **Fox:** "No kidding, you became a phenomenal fairy." **Lisa:** "Yes, I did. It's too bad I can't find your friend." **Fox:** "I know, that would have been nice. Well, I hope she does as well as you." **Lisa:** "I hope so, too."

Peach then approached Lisa. **Peach:** "Lisa, may I speak with you? There are a few things that I need to discuss." **Lisa:** "Why, sure, Peach, what is it you want to talk about?" Peach then spoke with Lisa.

Soon enough, Misty returned. She then found herself standing in front of Fox, Lisa and Peach. **Misty:** "Hey, guys, what's up?" **Lisa:** "Misty, we have been talking about what we have been deciding to do for your training and Peach has come up with something that we need to take care of." **Misty:** "OK, what is it?" Peach stepped forward. **Peach:** "Aside from your fairy training, we also need to get started on your princess training." **Misty:** "Princess training!? But, why!?" **Peach:** "Well, for starters, you are a princess now, so that means that you need to start behaving like one." **Fox:** "Wait. What?" **Misty:** "Oh, man, Lisa, do I have to?" **Lisa:** "Yes, you must. During our travels with Rayman, I have found that some of your behavior is unacceptable and you need to change your attitude." **Misty:** "What are you talking about!? There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" **Peach:** "Quite the contrary actually. You get angry much too quickly and for some incidents, it wasn't even necessary. You need to act more delicate." **Misty:** "Lisa, please don't make her do this to me!" **Lisa:** "I'm sorry, Misty, but this needs to be done. It's absolutely necessary for your fairy training as well, believe it or not." **Misty:** "What? But why?"

Lisa then pulled out the rules book from her bag and opens it. **Lisa:** "It says here in Rule #469 that when transferring from mortal to fairy, you have to give up something. For you, you have to give up your abrupt attitude."

Misty began to sulk. **Lisa:** "That's why this princess training is necessary."

Misty lifted her head up. **Misty:** "Oh, yeah, well…is there something that you had to give up?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I had to give up my dreams of becoming a saxophone  
player." **Misty:** "Was it hard?" **Lisa:** "At first, yes, but then I found myself surrounded by so many good friends and I didn't miss it that much anymore. Usually, the thing we have to give up is not something that we're going to miss. Trust me on this, when you give up this stubborn attitude of yours, you're not going to miss it much." **Misty:** "Oh…OK…if it is that necessary…I guess I don't have a choice." **Fox:** "What do you guys mean when you say she's a princess? Princess of what?" **Lisa:** "If we manage to help her perfect one of her powers, you'll understand what we mean." **Fox:** "Hm…I see…"


	11. Misty's Rigorous Power and Princess Training

The next day, Misty and Lisa was about to begin training. **Misty:** "OK, so, what's the first thing we do?" **Lisa:** "Well, the first thing we fairies do is create a ball of energy." **Misty:** "You mean like what Ly created."

Lisa shook her head. **Lisa:** "No, not at all. Those balls of energy were Lums, only advanced fairies such as her are able to form those; this is much different. The ball of energy that you are about to create will determine how strong your powers are. Now start by creating one." **Misty:** "But…how do I do that?" **Lisa:** "Start by forming your hands like you are holding something in them."

Misty held her hands out like how Lisa told her. **Misty:** "Like this?" **Lisa:** "Yes, that's it. Now then, concentrate as much of your energy as you can and form it into a ball." **Misty:** "OK…I'll try…"

She then concentrated as hard as she could. Then, a tiny ball of energy formed in her hand. **Misty:** "Like this?" **Lisa:** "Yes, that's it. Now then, try to put as much energy as you can into that ball. Once you put in all that you can, release it into the air."

She then put as much as she could into that tiny ball. It grew and grew and increased by 2 inches. She then released it into the air. It floated up and then let out a small flash. Lisa then shook her head in disappointment. **Lisa:** "Hm, looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." **Misty:** "What do you mean?" **Lisa:** "The flash of energy you released was too small. That means that your powers are weak. But don't worry, with training, discipline and hard work, we can get powers strong." **Misty:** "For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better." **Lisa:** "Don't worry, Misty, it may seem hard, but trust me, if you really dedicate yourself to it, then you will be able to accomplish it." **Misty:** "OK, I'll do my best, but I won't make any promises."

Lisa smiled.

And so began Misty's first day of rigorous training. She spent at least an hour trying to perfect her powers. She spent a lot of time exercising her abilities. From start to finish, Misty was unable to control her powers, which disappointed Lisa. During another hour, she spent time with Princess Peach and her princess training. She had to learn to sit, walk, talk and behave like a delicate princess. She had an OK time sitting like a princess, but she struggled with walking like a princess and behaving like one even more. Often times, she lost her nerves, which irritated Princess Peach. When the day was over, Misty was exhausted from all of the training. Both Peach and Lisa were both disappointed but Lisa was hopeful. **Lisa:** "Well, it's been a tough first day, but don't worry, it's normal not to get it right on your first try." **Misty:** "I…sure…hope so…" **Peach:** "Well, it may not seem like she will be able to pull off being a delicate princess, but I'm not going to be giving up on her." **Lisa:** "Good, because she needs this as well as her fairy training. Now rest up, because we're going to be doing this all over again tomorrow." **Misty:** "Oh,

man…" **Peach:** "Just try to get some rest; we will have you up bright and early tomorrow morning." **Misty:** "Oh…OK…"

The next morning, they went through the same thing. They have been doing the same exercises. They went through all of it for entire week. When the end of the week came, Lisa asked Misty to create another ball of light. When she did, the ball let out a weak flash which did not please Lisa at all. So she increased Misty's training the next week, and asked her to make another ball of light for the next week and the week after that. At the end of the month, Misty's ball of light grew by probably an inch and let out a slightly brighter flash. This did not please Lisa at all, but it did give her some hope.

At that same time, Misty's princess training was also progressing. By the first few weeks, she was able to walk like a princess, but to have her talk or behave like one took longer, which irritated Peach. Little by little, Misty's behavior seemed to improve. She wasn't getting angry as easily as she use to. This pleased Peach a little but she believed that there was still much work to be done. She needed to learn how to handle certain situations without getting easily frustrated. That was what her princess training was all about, after all.

She also needed to perfect her transformation powers. Lisa helped her out on that. At first, she needed to figure out how to do it. She tried and tried again and again. After the first few tries, she was unable to carry it out. So she kept trying and trying but she was unable to do it. She couldn't relax long enough to perfect it because she didn't understand much about it. Lisa didn't understand much about it, either so she reached out to Ly but Ly told her that Misty needs to figure it out on her own. She eventually did. It wasn't easy but she managed to figure out how to transform.

Meanwhile, Fox watched her as she practiced her abilities and trained herself to perfect her powers. He watched as she improved herself and her powers and was amazed by every minute, expect during times when she was unable to get it right, but he never gave up on her. Sometimes, he would cheer her on and help her out whenever he could. Lisa and Peach accepted it since it did help her out in some ways. He always believed in her and everything she could do. He believed that one day, Misty would do some amazing things with her powers and that made her feel special. This pushed Misty to continue her training and little by little, she improved with his encouragement and dedication towards her.

Some of the other team members weren't so supportive, however. Falco was the one person that gave Misty a hard time as did Buttercup. They would often tease her about her temper and how she wasn't elegant enough to even be trained as a princess. All of this made her mad and it also made her princess training harder. Peach would often chase them away and tell them to leave her alone. This brought both Misty and Peach closer together and made her princess training much more bearable, even though it was tough to get through.

Within the first few weeks, Misty's powers and princess training improved but there was still room for more progress. Every once in a while, she would stop to hang out with her good friend, Bubbles. The 2 of them became so close that they developed a sister bond with one another. She also got to know Ribbon a little more. She did also get to know Peach, not as her teacher but as a good friend. She also got some time to get to know members of the Starfox team, including Fox. She spent a lot of time with Slippy but she spent more time getting to know Fox as he got time to get to know her. The 2 of them soon developed a strong friendship and they enjoyed hanging out with one another. He eventually went on to tell her about a friend that he lost a long time ago and losing her made him feel sad. After hearing his story, she promised to find his friend and return her to him. Fox believed her and held her up on her offer.


	12. Misty Reveals a Secret

One day, Slippy decided to test some of his equipment. The others came along to see what he was up to. **Fox:** "Hey, Slippy, what are you doing?" **Slippy:** "Oh, hi, guys, I was thinking about testing some of my underwater equipment." **Fox:** "Really? Sounds great." **Slippy:** "There's just 1 problem: I left all of our scuba gear on the Great Fox." **Fox:** "What?" **Falco:** "Are you kidding me!? You're picking now of all times to test some of your equipment!?" **Peppy:** "Oh, Slippy, not again." **Slippy:** "I know…I left this equipment sitting out for quite a while and I want to make sure this stuff actually works before it's too late." **Misty:** "Maybe I could be of some help." **Fox:** "What? What do you mean?" **Misty:** "Guys, um…you have been my best friends since the day we met and…I think it's time that I show you something."

She walked towards the water. **Slippy:** "Oh, right, she's a fairy. She could help us out." **Lisa:** "Actually…we fairies are not good with helping people underwater." **Slippy:** "What!? Then what is she doing!?" **Lisa:** "You'll see."

Misty floated above the water in front of her friends. **Fox:** "I hope she knows what she's doing." **Lisa:** "I hope so, too. We have been practicing this for a while now."

As Misty held her arms out, the water begins to rise up. Fox and his team watched with amazement as the water began to swirl around her. After the water broke off, Fox and his friends became very surprised. Meanwhile from someplace very far away, Ly opened her eyes. **Ly:** "It has begun."

Misty then lowered herself into the water. She looked up at all of her friends. Lisa flew closer to her. **Lisa:** "That was wonderful, Misty! You've done it!" **Misty:** "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." **Lisa:** "It was no problem."

Fox and his friends started freaking out. **Slippy:** "You're a mermaid!?"

She nodded. **Slippy:** "Oh, this is perfect! Now you can help us out!" **Misty:** "Um…to tell you the truth, I'm kind of new to this form and, I don't even know what I can do." **Ly:** "Misty, can you hear me?" **Misty:** "Yes, Ly, what is it?" **Ly:** "You are more susceptible to helping your friends underwater than you may think." **Misty:** "Um…Ok. But what can I do?" **Ly:** "You can create air bubbles with your hands to help your friends breathe underwater." **Misty:** "Ok, but how do I do that?" **Ly:** "Do you remember how you create those balls of light, the ones that tell you how well you can control your powers?" **Misty:** "Um…yes." **Ly:** "You can create air bubbles exactly like that." **Misty:** "Um…I don't know if I can…" **Ly:** "You can do it, Misty. I have seen you do it, before." **Misty:** "Ok, I'll give it a try. Alright, guys, who would like to help me test my powers?" **Fox:** "I'll go." **Slippy:** "I'm coming, too." **Falco:** "Not me, I'm staying here. Me and water just don't mix." **Peppy:** "I would like to see this first hand." **Misty:** "Ok, then, come on."

Misty dove underneath the water as Fox, Slippy and Peppy jumped into the water after her. Peach then nudged Falco to go into the water. **Falco:** "Alright, alright, I'll go, stop nagging me already."

He dove into the water after them.

While they were underwater, Misty tried as hard as she could to conjure up a bubble from her hands. At first she was unable to do it, but she tried and tried again. Fox was about to lose air but stayed underwater because he believed in her. Misty's mind: "I've got to relax, feeling tense won't help me with perfecting my powers."

She then dropped her shoulders and tried to conjure up another bubble. She was then able to conjure one up. All the guys around them became excited but were still holding their breaths. She passed the first bubble to Fox. It went around his head and he took his first breath. **Fox:** "Hey, it works. I can breathe." **Misty:** "OKf, now for the rest of you."

She then conjured up 3 more bubbles and passed them on to Slippy, Peppy and finally Falco. **Falco:** "Well, it's about time. I don't think I could hold my breath any longer." **Misty:** "Oh, shut up, bird brain. I was able to do it and that's all that matters." **Slippy:** "Alright, now for testing my diving equipment."

Slippy went on with testing his underwater equipment. One of them was an underwater speeder. He passed 1 on to Fox, then Peppy and finally, Falco. **Slippy:** "I built this equipment to be able to help us go faster underwater." **Fox:** "Sounds great. We will be able to move at great speeds under here." **Falco:** "(sigh) Let's just get this over with." **Misty:** "Ok, do we have any idea where we're going?" **Slippy:** "Hm…let's see, now."

Slippy pulled out a small device and checked it. **Slippy:** "There should be a large shipwreck near here, since now we have the means to travel underwater, why don't we go have a look around there?" **Fox:** "I don't know, it might be too dangerous. I mean, who knows what could be inside those ships?" **Misty:** "Oh, come on, Fox, what's the worst that can happen?"

Misty then swam off. **Fox:** "Misty, wait! Come on, we'd better go after her."

They went right her. As they traveled along, they watched as Misty was swimming all over the place. All the guys watched in amazement as she swam around. Peppy, however, had a concerned look on his face. **Slippy:** "Wow! She's really pretty!" **Falco:** "You know, I'm actually sort of glad I came here. This was worth putting up with having to go swimming."

Fox looked at Peppy and noticed the concerned look on his face. **Fox:** "Peppy, are you OK?" **Peppy:** "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just…"

He continued looking at Misty. **Peppy:** "I have read about something like this in a book a long time ago." **Fox:** "You mean you know something about her?" **Peppy:** "I'm not sure, but something about her is very similar to what I have read about."

Fox grew a concerned look grew on his face as well.

They continued swimming on until they found a large ship in the bottom of the ocean. **Slippy:** "Wow, just look at that you guys. I've never seen anything like it before." **Misty:** "What is this?" **Fox:** "It's a large battle ship that sank into the bottom of the ocean a long time ago. We use to have fought in many wars." **Misty:** "Wars?" **Falco:** "Yeah, we have a lot of enemies." **Slippy:** "Not everyone in the Lylat System shares our ideals for a peaceful lifestyle." **Misty:** "Aw, that's a shame. I feel terrible for you guys." **Fox:** "Thanks." **Misty:** "Come on, let's go see what's in store for us."

She swam off. **Fox:** "Misty!" **Peppy:** "She's awfully headstrong." **Fox:** "Come on, we have to make sure nothing happens to her." **Falco:** "I'm with you on that. I would never forgive myself if any harm would come to her."

Fox, Slippy and Peppy looked at Falco in a conspicuously annoyed manner. **Falco:** "What?" **Slippy:** "I agree with Falco on this. We have to protect her." **Peppy:** "Hm…if what I read about her is true, then we must protect her at all costs." **Fox:** "Alright, let's go."

And so they went off.

Misty got near the shipwreck. She stopped to take a good look at it. **Fox:** "Misty!"

She then looked back and saw Fox and his friends approach her. **Misty:** "Guys. Well, it's about time you caught up with me." **Fox:** "Misty, you have to be careful. There's no telling what's still inside all of these shipwrecks." **Misty:** "Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, let's go inside."

She was about to swim off, but then Fox grabbed her by the arm. **Fox:** "I'm serious, Misty. We need to access the situation first." **Misty:** "What do you mean?" **Fox:** "I mean we need to understand what we're dealing with." **Misty:** "It's a sunken ship, what more do we need to know?" **Fox:** "First off, we need to know if it's dangerous." **Misty:** "Dangerous, what do you mean?" **Fox:** "There could be traps on board that ship. For all we know, we may not be able to make it out back alive unless we know what we're up against." **Misty:** "So, what do you suppose we should do?" **Fox:** "We need to approach the situation carefully. Let me go first, to check if it's safe, then you can go after me."

Fox swam in as Misty watched. She then went after him. The others followed along.

As they traveled through the sunken space craft, they saw many things that they found gruesome. **Misty:** "Oh, what a horrible sight." **Fox:** "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. This ship, as well as many others has been the final resting place for a lot of good men during our past. Many of them drowned here." **Misty:** "Yikes! That's terrible…" **Fox:** "Yes it was. Stay close to me."

Fox went further in. Misty followed along as well as the others. As they traveled on, Fox protected Misty from a lot of the horrible sights that was all over the entire place. As they searched on, they arrived at one of the main rooms of the ship. There, Slippy checked the computers and found many unusual things that he didn't expect to find. **Slippy:** "Hm…interesting. I never thought I would find this." **Fox:** "What it is, Slippy?" **Slippy:** "It says here that this ship was fully functional and in good working condition and yet, it was seemingly brought down by only a few laser shots." **Fox:** "But how could this be? It would take a lot of hits to bring this ship down." **Slippy:** "I know. It doesn't make sense. It seems as though even a blaster could have taken it down." **Falco:** "So, what? Was this ship brought down by some measly laser blasters?" **Peppy:** "I don't think so, Falco. If you could remember, you could have noticed that the exterior made the ship looked like it wasn't crippled." **Slippy:** "He's right. The ship took on a few hits, but it was not enough to disable it to a point when it couldn't function anymore." **Misty:** "Well, the haul did seem too perfect to be a damaged ship." **Falco:** "Hm, you do have a point." **Fox:** "Something doesn't add up here. If the enemy armada did not take down this ship, then what did?"

Slippy looked further into the databases. **Slippy:** "It says here that there is one area on the ship that was taken some seriously, heavy damage. The strangest thing is that it's the only place inside the ship that was damaged." **Misty:** "I say we go there and investigate." **Fox:** "Agreed. But let's be careful. We may never know what we could find."

They went off and arrived at another section of the ship. There, they were shocked by what they saw. There were remains of chaos and destruction everywhere. **Misty:** "Oh, my gosh! What happened here!?" **Fox:** "I don't know. This is not what I was expecting to find."

Slippy made an analysis of the entire wreckage. What he came across was something he did not like. **Slippy:** "I hate to tell you guys this, but this is the source of this ship's demise." **Misty:** "But what does this mean?" **Fox:** "It means that this ship was taken down from the inside." **Misty:** "Who could have done all of this?"

Slippy analyzed the wreckage even more. **Slippy:** "Hm…whoever did this knew the ship all too well." **Falco:** "So, what are we looking at? A spy?" **Fox:** "A possible turncoat." **Misty:** "Turncoat? You mean someone betrayed everyone in this ship?" **Fox:** "Yes, and that defector sent every single person on this ship to their watery grave. We have to tell General Pepper about this." **Peppy:** "Fox, are you sure?" **Fox:** "Yes, it would mean a lot to him if he were to hear about what we discovered down here." **Misty:** "General…Pepper? Who's he?" **Fox:** "He's the leader of our planet's army. We answer to him a lot, even though we're…part of a…diverse group from the army." **Misty:** "Hm…Ok…I guess. Let's get out of here. I think I've seen enough of this place." **Fox:** "Same here."

Soon enough, they resurfaced right where they dove in. There, the girls and Rayman stood right in front of them. **Fox:** "Lisa, you're not going to believe what we just saw down there." **Lisa:** "I know, I maintained psychic contact with all of you while you were down there. Quite frankly, I'm shocked with what you did discover." **Fox:** "I kind of figured." **Lisa:** "So, Misty, you've managed to help the Starfox Team with your aquatic powers for the first time. How did it feel?" **Misty:** "It felt amazing, although I can't say the same for what we found down there." **Lisa:** "I can understand that." **Peach:** "So, what will you do now?" **Fox:** "We're going to report our findings to General Pepper. He needs to know about this." **Peach:** "Hm…General Pepper. I can't remember the last time I saw that guy. Quite a nice fellow if I may recall." **Misty:** "So will I be able to meet this General Pepper person?" **Peach:** "You will, after your princess training is finished." **Misty:** "What!? At this rate, I'll never be able to meet him!" **Peach:** "Do not worry, Misty. You will, you just need to be patient, that's all." **Misty:** "Oh, man…"

Fox looked at Misty with a concerned look on his face.

Later on, Fox and his friends of the Starfox Team reported all of their findings to General Pepper. He was so stunned by the news that he didn't care how they were able to obtain this information in the first place. The general then issued an investigation of the sunken spacecrafts and found the same results as the one that Fox and the others were searching. An immediate pursuit of answers to what the true cause to this catastrophe and who the true culprit was brought the attention of everyone involved in the Cornerian army. The general was also suspicious of the man who was called a war hero during the time of that war.

Later on, the Starfox Team met up with the girls and Rayman. **Fox:** "The general took a great deal of interest in this case. A full evaluation is being done now." **Misty:** "How long before they find the answers they're looking for?" **Falco:** "Who knows? It could be a matter of days, weeks, months. It depends on how difficult it is to process all of the damage done." **Peach:** "Well, I'm just thankful that all of those soldiers who perished in that war and in all of those ships could finally be receiving the justice that they deserve so that they can rest in peace. Also, the person who was responsible for all of this gets what was coming to him and deservedly so." **Peppy:** "I don't know, Peach, that war happened a long time ago and everyone involved during that time are long gone." **Peach:** "Oh…" **Fox:** "However, the general was suspicious of the so called war hero during that time. Even he thought something about what went on was unusual. He's looking into this personally." **Slippy:** "Well, I'm glad because from what we found out, those soldiers didn't deserve to go like they did. If they weren't brought down by something so terrible, the outcome of that war would have been different." **Fox:** "Indeed. Misty, I would like to thank you for helping us. If it wasn't for your powers, all of those secrets would have been left in the bottom of our oceans along with all those who drowned there." **Misty:** "It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry things turned out the way they did." **Fox:** "So am I."

Peppy then cleared his throat. **Fox:** "What is it, Peppy?" **Peppy:** "Fox? Slippy? Falco? There's something that I need to tell you regarding Misty and her aquatic powers." **Slippy:** "What is it, Peppy?" **Peppy:** "What we experienced earlier today regards a secret that I found out in an ancient book that I discovered not long ago. It also involves her home planet Earth." **Slippy:** "Earth? Really?" **Falco:** "There's that name again." **Peppy:** "In this book, I have discovered that she is the mystic princess of the Earth's oceans." **Fox:** "What?" **Slippy:** "What?" **Falco:** "What are you talking about, you crazy rabbit?" **Peppy:** "I have read that long ago, the Earth's oceans were protected by her, until a great and powerful wizard destroyed her, but her essence survived and has been passed down from within a group of humans from generation to generation for thousands of years." **Falco:** "And this you found out from a book?" **Peppy:** "I didn't believe it myself until I saw her and the similarities between her and this ancient, mystic princess were uncanny but very clear." **Slippy:** "Hm…yeah, I actually heard from a friend of mine who lives on Earth about a legend of a beautiful protector of the Earth's oceans. He said it was just a folktale but he honestly believed that it was true." **Falco:** "So, let me get this straight, not only is she a fairy but now she's some mystic guardian of this planet's water supply? This all sounds like a bunch of malarkey to me." **Peppy:** "Malarkey or not, Falco, it's all true and she's undeniable proof of all of it."

Misty looked down in a coy manner. **Fox:** "You OK?" **Misty:** "Yes…it's just that…all of this is happening so fast to me. One moment, my sisters are keeping me cooped up inside our home, and the next thing I know, I'm a princess and a guardian of my planet's oceans. It all seems like a dream to me." **Fox:** "I can understand that. I remember when Lisa was undergoing some unusual changes in her life. It's hard but I'm sure that she'll tell you that adjusting to all of these changes is what we need to do in order to adapt." **Lisa:** "He's right. As I was becoming a fairy, I had to make a lot of unpleasant choices in my life, but I learned to live with them and you'll eventually do the same, too."

Misty was still coy. **Lisa:** "Don't worry; it will come easy to you." **Misty:** "I hope so…" **Fox:** "So, Lisa, is this what you meant when you said she was a princess?" **Lisa:** "Yes, Fox, that's exactly what I meant." **Slippy:** "So, what, now?" **Peppy:** "Now, the rest is up to her." **Misty:** "Hm?" **Peppy:** "I can't force you to make decisions that you don't feel comfortable with. That has to come from you. What do you want?" **Misty:** "Well…for now, I want no one here to tell anyone else about what's been going on with me or my powers, most importantly, my…aquatic powers." **Peppy:** "Ok, that should be no problem. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would come to that decision." **Misty:** "What?" **Peppy:** "Your powers are unique and any malicious person would want to take advantage of you. Deciding to keep your powers a secret is a very wise decision." **Misty:** "Really?" **Peppy:** "Of, course. I have temptations to use your powers to the team's advantage but I'm not going to because that is not my decision to make." **Fox:** "Of, course, if you would like to use your powers to help us out, then I would be more than happy to oblige, but that will always be up to you."

Misty stood and thought for a moment. She then smiled. **Misty:** "Ok, I would love to use my powers to help you guys." **Slippy:** "Really!?" **Misty:** "Sure, but only if you promise to keep this a secret." **Peppy:** "That should not be a problem at all."

He then grabbed her by the wrist and held her hand in out. He then placed his hand on top of hers. **Peppy:** "We will make a pact to not tell anyone about your powers if you don't want us to. Anyone else oblige?"

Fox then places his hand on Peppy's. **Fox:** "Sure, I'll gladly oblige." **Peppy:** "Anyone else?"

Slippy then placed his hand on top of Fox's. **Slippy:** "Absolutely! It will be my pleasure." **Peppy:** "So how about you, Falco? Agree to join the pact?"

They all looked at Falco as he hesitated. **Falco:** "Sure, why not?"

He placed his hand on top of Slippy's. **Falco:** "No one would believe me if I tell them, especially since I'm the last person to believe in all of this, myself." **Peppy:** "Good, now let's keep this promise and guard this with our lives. This secret will become a threat by those who seek the princess."

Misty was surprised, but everyone else maintained serious looks on their faces. And with that, the girls and Rayman joined in as well. **Lisa:** "Looks like you found the friends that Ly has been talking about." **Misty:** "Yes, thank you for introducing me to them." **Lisa:** "It was my pleasure. I knew I could trust Fox and his teammates. They're good people."

Misty smiled. **Misty:** "They sure are."


	13. Lisa Returns to Earth

One day, Lisa was handling training Misty. Just then, she received a telepathic message from her puppy, Sally. **Sally:** "Lisa…Lisa…" **Lisa:** "Sally?" **Sally:** "Lisa…I feel…weak…something terrible is…happening…on the Earth…" **Lisa:** "Hang on, Sally. I'm on my way. Peach, you handle the rest of the training with Misty." **Peach:** "OKf."

Lisa disappeared. **Peach:** "Alright, Misty, let's get to work on some of your princess training." **Misty:** "Oh, man, not more intensive princess training sessions."

Soon enough, Lisa arrived back on Earth. There, she regrouped with Sally. **Lisa:** "Sally, there you are. What's wrong?"

Just then, she started to feel somewhat ill. **Lisa:** "Uh…I don't feel so good. What is that I feel?" **Sally:** "That is darkness. Do you remember having feeling this before?" **Lisa:** "How could I forget? I felt this way since back when I first returned to Earth and Springfield with my powers. The hatred towards me and the Powerpuff Girls from the citizens was unsettling. It's terrible being a telepath in a place filled with so much hatred." **Sally:** "Tell me about it." **Lisa:** "Unfortunately, this feeling isn't coming from Springfield." **Sally:** "Could it be that great evil that Ly was telling us about, the one that could possibly threaten the entire Earth?" **Lisa:** "It could be. It feels far worse than even what I felt in Springfield, like someone or something displays a bitter resentment towards all living beings." **Sally:** "Yes, it is terrible. This feeling just started recently. I don't know where it came from but something is rotten here." **Lisa:** "Well, I'm glad you called me. Let's try to find the source of this feeling and fast." **Sally:** "Right. Let's go."

Meanwhile, on Corneria, Misty still continued her princess training. **Peach:** "That's it, Misty. Keep that posture. Remember not to slouch." **Misty:** "Uh…how does anyone manage to go through all of this?" **Peach:** "Going through this requires patience and persistence. You just need to be more determined to delegate to behaving like a delicate princess." **Misty:** "But that's it, I'm not delicate, I'm not like you, Peach, I don't attend tea parties and formal dress balls like you. I'm not a classy person." **Buttercup:** "Oh, I already knew that." **Misty:** "Shut up, Buttercup!" **Peach:** "Well, that's all OK, you don't have to be a fancy person but you have to at least change your behavior. I mean, you fly off the handle over every little thing. This training is to help you handle tough situations without losing your temper. I don't want you to change your personality, just how you manage your temper. You can be whoever you want to be and like whatever it is you like." **Misty:** "OK, I do like Water-Pokémon and to catch and befriend Water-Pokémon, too. In fact, before I met any of you, the Water-Pokémon were the only friends I've ever had." **Peach:** "That I understand. You can continue to like Water-Pokémon, I'm just scared that you might lose your temper to a point where most people think you're scary and you have scared some of us with the way you erupt. I'm afraid for you in that aspect." **Misty:** "Well, when you say it that way, it does make sense." **Peach:** "OK, then, let's get back to training. I want you to learn some anger management techniques. It may seem hard to do, but after you practice them, they will become easy to accomplish. Now, let's start with some calm and composed exercises."

At that time, Lisa and Sally were traveling together. Lisa was still feeling uneven. **Lisa:** "Uh…I still feel so ill at ease." **Sally:** "It's been a while since either of us felt this bad. You remember feeling this when those horrible, one-eyed aliens returned to Springfield?" **Lisa:** "How could I forget? After what I said about them the first time we met, everyone in that town turned against me. Not even my father and brother would speak to me. When those aliens returned to supposedly give us a second chance, the entire town jumped into the chance to give them what they thought they deserved. That was the first time I ever sensed any deception." **Sally:** "That was terrible. You could never tell anyone about what you felt because they would never want to believe you." **Lisa:** "I know. It was a good thing that Townsville took my side on the whole ordeal. But…after I was able to expose those aliens' true intensions for being in Springfield, I was still being treated badly by those people."

Sally's face grew very tense. **Sally:** "Bunch of useless ingrates, you weren't even welcome in your own hometown. If it hadn't been for the fact that they and Townsville were bitter rivals and like winning the best town of the month award more than they hated you, you could never return." **Lisa:** "Yeah, it was fun watching the citizens of Springfield with those uneven smiles on their faces each and every time they had to greet me. Townsville was gladly able to have Springfield win that reward just because they enjoyed watching Springfield suffer more." **Sally:** "Springfield and Townsville really hate each other more than Springfield hates you." **Lisa:** "Yeah. They only wanted me around for that reward and reward that only." **Sally:** "True, they don't even like the Powerpuff Girls even after every good deed that they for everyone in that miserable town. It's like they dislike people who do good deeds while the people who commit bad deeds are treated like heroes."

Lisa shrugged as she shook her head. **Lisa:** "Springfield is one messed up place. It always has been since it was first formed by that bloodthirsty pirate, Jebediah Springfield." **Sally:** "How did a young girl as magnificent as you come from such an awful place?" **Lisa:** "I've asked myself that question all the time." **Ly:** "Lisa, can you hear me?" **Lisa:** "Yes, Ly, I returned to Earth after Sally felt something horrible. We have reason to believe it's that great evil is the cause of this." **Ly:** "I feel that way, too. Something on Earth does not feel right. This great evil may act earlier than I thought." **Lisa:** "What's going on, Ly? What is this great evil and what is it planning on doing?" **Ly:** "I wish I knew, bu…it is able to conceal itself, even from the most powerful telepaths. I have a feeling that we may not know much about it, but it knows much about us. I can sense that it has spent a great deal of time building up its energy and getting ready to strike." **Lisa:** "How much time do we have left?" **Ly:** "Not a lot. I can sense that it will be at the brink of being ready to strike. Should we let that happen, the Earth will not last another few years without suffering many causalities and then the Earth itself will become its next victim." **Lisa:** "Then we have no time to lose. We have to find it and finish it off before everyone on this planet suffers and…" **Sally:** "I'd rather not hear the rest of that sentence." **Lisa:** "Me neither." **Ly:** "There's something else that you need to know. There is another reason that I needed you to find Misty and have her awaken her powers." **Lisa:** "Another reason? And what is that exactly?"

Meanwhile, back on Corneria, Misty was about to finish up her princess training for the day. **Peach:** "There. That should be the last of your training for the day." **Misty:** "Oh, thank goodness." **Peach:** "I must say, Misty, you are doing quite well, although you still have a long way to go. We'll have to increase your sessions tomorrow, but for now, let's take a break."

Misty had a chance to relax. **Fox:** "I have to admit, Misty. Between your fairy training and princess training, you're doing very well. I've been seeing your progress improve everyday." Misty looked up at him, she seemed very happy. **Misty:** "Really?"

Fox nodded. **Fox:** "It's been a lot of fun watching you try, I can understand if it's hard, but you're really handling it very well." **Misty:** "Well…it has been tough, but it's been nice to have you watch me go through with it. You've been so supportive of me through all of this." **Fox:** "Well, I just want you to succeed. If Lisa believes in you, than so do I." **Misty:** "You really mean it, Fox?"

He nodded. **Misty:** "Oh, Fox. Thank you." **Fox:** "You're welcome."

As they smiled at each other, Peach looked directly at them and began to notice something. **Peach:** "Hm…"

Back on Earth, Lisa was stunned. She floated idly in the air, speechless and shocked. **Sally:** "Lisa?" **Lisa:** "No…can this be true? Is everything that you have told me all true?" **Ly:** "Yes, Lisa. All of it. I'm so sorry, but you are coming near that point." **Lisa:** "I…I can't believe it…" **Sally:** "So what does this all mean?" **Lisa:** "I…I don't know. I never thought this would come so soon. I don't know what to do about it. I never prepared for any of this…" **Ly:** "Lisa, this will be the last epic fight before that time comes, so I need you to make sure that Misty is ready for it so that she can fight it with you. I also need her to be ready for any future threats. Lisa, it was essential for her to make new friends; ones in which she can trust."

Lisa paused for a minute. **Sally:** "Lisa, are you OK?" **Lisa:** "It was a good thing I introduced her to Fox. I know he will take good care of her. I trust him with all my heart. What must we do until Misty finishes her training?" **Ly:** "Hm…while you are on Earth now, there is something that I need you to do. Since this great evil is pure darkness, it can be weakened with the power of light. Also, we both know that your powers are increasing by the minute, I need you to gather a large portion of your energy and release it on to the entire planet." **Lisa:** "Are you sure about this, Ly?" **Ly:** "Yes, I am positive. It will not completely stop this great evil, but it should buy you enough time to train Misty to complete her training and help you battling this great evil." **Lisa:** "Ok, if it means giving the Earth more time, I will do it."

She did what Ly told her to do and with that, both Lisa and Sally began to feel a lot better. **Sally:** "Ah, that's better. I can still feel that darkness, but it's not as strong as it was." **Lisa:** "You continue to keep a watchful eye on the planet, I'll return to planet Corneria and finish up with Misty's training." **Sally:** "Be sure she succeeds. The fate of the planet depends on it." **Lisa:** "I know."

She was able to return to Corneria. There, she reunited with Misty and the others. **Misty:** "You're back." **Fox:** "Is everything Ok, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Yes, everything's fine…for now. At the moment, Misty needs to continue training. It is essential that she needs to control her powers." **Fox:** "Ok. She's doing very well so far." **Peach:** "Yes, indeed. Her princess training has improved quite a lot." **Lisa:** "Glad to hear it, but she needs to train her powers." **Misty:** "Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." **Lisa:** "Ok, then. Let's get started on controlling your psychic powers." **Misty:** "Ok, Lisa."

Fox, Misty and Peach looked away. Lisa had a concerning look on her face. At that time, she remembered what Ly told her while she was on Earth. Ly told her that she is becoming too powerful to a point where she will be unable to control all of her powers. They will become unstable unless she wears a special headpiece that can suppress a large portion of them. She will be unable to fight many powerful enemies like she use to or will soon, but she would at least control enough of her powers to be able to defend herself. Lisa knows of this process as becoming an Elder Fairy, a process that she feels too young to go through, but her high I.Q. has caused her powers to develop quicker than many fairies her age. From this process, she feels that it is now more important than ever to train Misty, although she is saddened by the news; too saddened to tell anyone.


	14. D.W. and the Dark Pasts

One day, Misty was taking a break from her intense fairy training. Misty decided she wanted to explore more of Corneria. Lisa took Misty to a thriving Cornerian city. There, she was able to see many and experience a lot of what the city had to offer. **Misty:** "This is such a lovely city, Lisa. I have never experienced anything like this." **Lisa:** "Well, Corneria, also known as the jewel of the Lylat System, is a very unique planet. The cities of this planet coincide together with nature in perfect harmony. Not something you would experience everyday on Earth." **Misty:** "No, not a lot. Oh, there's Fox, now. Hey! Fox!"

They reunited Fox and his team who were with a young girl. **Fox:** "Hi, Misty." **Misty:** "Fox, it's so good to see, you again." She then noticed the young girl. **Misty:** "Oh, who is this young girl?" **Fox:** "Misty, this is our young prodigy and the young learner of our team, D.W. Why don't you introduce yourself?" **Misty:** "Oh, D.W. What is that short for?" **Fox:** "Well, she doesn't like to talk about her full name …" **D.W.:** "It's Ok. I don't mind. My full name is Dora Winifred Read. I prefer to be called D.W., though." **Misty:** "Oh, well, that's Ok. So, what's so special about her?" **Fox:** "Hm, she comes from a different planet then us. Her people are more…primitive than us; however, this girl can understand a lot of our technology. She's been attending some of the schools here and she has been doing very well?" **Misty:** "OK, so what brings her to this planet?" **Fox:** "Her planet suffered a ton of devastation in the hands of one of our worst enemies." **Misty:** "Oh, dear. That's not good."

D.W. sulked. **D.W.:** "I was 4 when it happened. An evil scientist destroyed a lot of civilizations on my planet. I have an older brother and a younger sister. My brother, Arthur, was 8, the same age that I am now, when it happened so he was able to handle it a lot better than me. My baby sister, Kate, on the other hand, was a baby, so she doesn't remember what happened. But I will never forget that day." **Fox:** "Misty, we need to talk." **Misty:** "About what?" **Fox:** "There's something that I haven't told you about our planet. Something bad happened here when I was just a baby, something that affected my life. Let's go for a walk."

They were soon walking around the city. **Fox:** "There was a terrible devastation that came about this planet. Many years ago, a brilliant Cornerian scientist named Andross went completely rogue and turned against everyone here. He created a weapon and destroyed a lot of civilizations on this planet." **Misty:** "Oh, no!" **Fox:** "No one knew where he went after he attacked all of us, until we discovered a planet and found that he created a base on that planet. We tried to stop him but…something went horribly wrong and none of us were able to defeat him." **Misty:** "So this mad scientist is still alive?"

Fox sulked for a bit. **Fox:** "Yes, but no one dared to challenge him after what happened to the last person who tried to defeat him. Many years have passed and nothing happened ever since that day. But then, he did the unthinkable." **Misty:** "What was that?" **D.W.:** "He attacked my planet. It reduced it to a lifeless wasteland and left all of the people on that planet to struggle for survival, including my family." **Misty:** "That's terrible…" **Fox:** "We saw everything that happened to that planet that day. We then sent a lot of our forces to aid the inhabitants and rescued them from that devastation." **Misty:** "So, what brings D.W. into all of this?" **Fox:** "We came across a family of Aardvarks. They were the most devastated out of all the people we rescued. The young boy, D.W.'s brother, was more mature but confused and the baby, D.W.'s sister, would not be able to remember what happened. But D.W. was the most devastated out of all of them." **Slippy:** "We did everything we could to try and cheer her up, but she was so distraught by what happened, nothing we did made her feel better." **Fox:** "Then one day, she became curious about one of our computers. Before we could tell her about how she may not be able to understand how our technology works, she surprised us by figuring out how to use a lot of them." **Misty:** "Wow, really?"

Fox nodded. **Peppy:** "She surprised even me." **Fox:** "She was able to understand some of the most complex math skills that we had, even at my level and I'm 10 years older than her." **Misty:** "That's amazing." **Fox:** "We didn't know if we should stop her, but she became so fixated by our unique technology that she forgot about what happened to her planet, so we let her learn a lot of what our world could provide. Her parents even let us have her attend schools here on Corneria. Before long, she was moving up in our school systems. She even offered to join our team." **Misty:** "Really?" **Fox:** "Yeah, she did. The general offered her a position in the Cornerian army, but she decided to become a member of the Starfox team." **Falco:** "That was something I didn't see coming." **D.W.:** "Well, it was the least I can do for taking me in." **Fox:** "We were hesitant, but we let her join." **Misty:** "That's all very interesting." **Lisa:** "So, D.W., it's been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" **D.W.:** "I've been doing very well, Lisa. How have you been?" **Lisa:** "I'm doing OK; better than I have been doing in a long time." **D.W.:** "That's good to hear."

Later on, they sat down together in the middle of the city. **Misty:** "So why haven't you told me about this Andross guy? It sounded as though he affected you a lot." **Peppy:** "It's not something that Fox likes to talk about." **Fox:** "No, it's Ok. It's something that she needs to know about." **Misty:** "So why haven't any of your armies defeated this guy?" **Fox:** "Some of us tried, none of us succeeded. There was one group who managed to come close, but failed, only one from that group that made it out alive." **Misty:** "And the others?"

Fox shook his head. **Fox:** "They were among members of the original Starfox team. The person who didn't make it out alive…was my father." **Misty:** "(gasp) Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" **Peppy:** "I was among the one who survived. I remember that day as if it were yesterday." **Misty:** "Were there any others?" **Peppy:** "There was another: Pigma, but he betrayed the team and turned me and James over to Andross. I barely made it out alive, but James was not so lucky. Fox was still a baby then, so he never knew his own father."

Fox seemed even more saddened. **Misty:** "I can understand how you feel. My sisters told me that our parents were killed when I was just a baby. They never told me who did it or how it happened but I never got to know them either." **Fox:** "You lost your parents, too? I'm so sorry…" **Misty:** "Yeah, my sisters raised me. They kept me safe, made sure that nothing happened to me. I had a sheltered childhood, locked in my own little world. Not many people knew I existed. This is the first time that I ever made any friends." **Fox:** "That's sad. I wonder what they were trying to protect you from." **Misty:** "I don't know exactly who they were trying to protect me from, but I did find out that it involved my…"

She paused. **Fox:** "Your secret transformation?" **Misty:** "Yes…" **Slippy:** "You know, we should come up with a better name for this transformation of yours." **Fox:** "Hm…how about since you're a princess of the ocean, maybe we should call it your princess form. How's that?" **Falco:** "That sounds so vague. I like it." **Slippy:** "Yeah, that way no one will have any idea what we're talking about when we mention it." **Misty:** "OK, so princess form it is." **D.W.:** "What are you guys talking about?" **Slippy:** "Yes! It's working already." **Falco:** "Sorry, D.W., we made a pact never to tell anyone about… well…we can't even say what it is." **Misty:** "It's Ok. You can tell her."

The guys hesitated. **Peppy:** "Are you sure about this?" **Misty:** "Sure, she is a member of your team, after all." **Fox:** "If you're so sure about it, then Ok. We'll let her know." **Lisa:** "Allow me." She then delivered a telepathic message to D.W., telling her about Misty's transformation. **D.W.:** "Wow! Really!? That's incredible! I've dreamt of stuff like that since I was 4 years old! Is this what you call your princess form?" **Misty:** "Yes, but you have to promise never to tell everyone about this." **D.W.:** "I promise. Thank you for sharing it with me." **Misty:** "You're welcome." **Peppy:** "Hm, well done. You must always know who you should and should not trust. Remember that and your secret will never fall into the wrong hands." **Misty:** "I will, Peppy."

Later on, they arrived back at their usual spot. There, D.W. stared into the sky. Misty grew concerned by her. **Misty:** "The scars run deep for her." **Fox:** "Oh, yes, you have to remember, she was very young when her whole world was attacked and destroyed. She's still trying to recover from that day." **Misty:** "Yes, I can understand that."

Lisa approached D.W. **Lisa:** "You're doing OK, right?" **D.W.:** "Oh, yes, I just miss my home and my family. That's all." **Misty:** "So, where are D.W.'s family and the rest of her people living?" **Fox:** "After the destruction of their civilization, we took them to another small planet not too far from here. They have been rebuilding their lives there. We're having them live there until we can rebuild their civilizations on their home planet." **Misty:** "So you're doing everything you can to help those people, even though your civilization was badly damaged." **Fox:** "Yes. It's one thing to attack one's home planet; it's another to attack another planet that is completely defenseless against such act of violence." **Misty:** "That's not too much of a surprise. That Andross guy sounds like a horrible person."

At that time, Ly was listening in on their conversation. **Ly:** "He has caused more damage than you could possibly imagine, Misty."


	15. Birthdays and Catching Up

On a normal day, Fox sat by and watched Lisa and Peach continue Misty's training. At that moment, they stopped to take a short break. **Misty:** "Hey, Lisa, what's today's date?" **Lisa:** "Hm…I'm not sure; I'm not familiar with how the days are on Corneria." **Misty:** "I was talking about on Earth. What day is it today on Earth?" **Lisa:** "Oh! I…I never thought of the days on Earth. Why do you ask?" **Misty:** "I'm just curious. I have spent so much time on Corneria that I haven't even thought of how many days went by on Earth." **Lisa:** "Hm…let me check."

She then used her psychic powers to calculate what day it was on Earth. **Lisa:** "Hm…it seems that it's been…several months since we…started our training…and…hm…now to analyze what the people there are thinking…oh, my gosh! Misty, I just read your sister's minds! Your birthday is in another few days!" **Misty:** "What? Really? I didn't even think about my birthday!" **Fox:** "You're birthday's coming up? That's great! We should celebrate!" **Peach:** "I agree. This will be your first time celebrating your birthday on another planet." **Misty:** "Yeah, that's right. You know something else? This will be my first ever birthday with a much larger group of people." **Fox:** "How did you celebrate your birthday, Misty?" **Misty:** "Well, we would have a small party with just the 4 of us: Me, Daisy, Violet and Lily. I don't get much for my birthday, either. My sisters tried not to make a big fuss about it. I never really knew why until recently." **Fox:** "You had a very uneventful childhood, didn't you, Misty?" **Misty:** "Yes…I did." **Fox:** "Well, I want to make this birthday celebration special for you. It seems like you needed it after having nothing remarkable happen to you." **Peach:** "I agree. We should totally throw a big party for you. Oh, I can't wait to get started on the party planners!"

Later on, everyone got together and planned Misty's birthday party. They tried to figure out how they were going to throw this party. Peach went back to her castle in the Mushroom Kingdom to prepare the birthday cake. Everyone else was deciding on what gifts they wanted to give to her. After much decision making, they were able to prepare the party just in time for her birthday. They held the party in the large field on Corneria. There, she sat on a chair as all of her friends surrounded her. She was very happy to have all of them there for her birthday. **Misty:** "Guys, this is wonderful. I can't believe you did all of this for me." **Bubbles:** "It was our pleasure, Misty." **Ribbon:** "Yeah, you have been working so hard. You deserve to have a day all to yourself." **Misty:** "Thank you. I don't know anything else to say." **Fox:** "You don't need to say anything, Misty. Just enjoy yourself." **Slippy:** "Enough talk. Let's party."

And so, the festivities were taking place. Everyone enjoyed some cake and they all watched her open her presents. She was very pleased with everything that she had received. The party lasted throughout the entire day and into the night. Misty then went right back to her training the very next day.

Several days later, Fox, Slippy and Falco told Lisa about their childhood. She gave them a chance to return to the Mushroom Kingdom with Peach. Misty tagged along and returned with them. **Peach:** "Oh, it's so good to have 3 of my closest friends back in the Mushroom Kingdom after that dreadful day." **Fox:** "I know what you mean. I never thought we would see each other again." **Peach:** "Yes, it was the worst thing I ever had to endure, but that's all in the past." **Fox:** "I know. I feel like a kid again, returning to the Mushroom Kingdom." **Peach:** "By the way, there was something that I wanted to give you."

She then had her servants handed them some of the mushroom delicacies to each of her friends. They looked at them in a concerning manner. **Peach:** "What's wrong, boys?" **Fox:** "Um…not to sound ungrateful or anything but my mushroom…it has eyes." **Falco:** "Dude, mine's staring at me." **Slippy:** "Mine just winked at me!" **Peach:** "Oh, come now. I've waited a long time to share these tasty delicacies with you. They're quite popular in the Mushroom Kingdom. Go on, eat up."

They hesitated for a bit. Then, they finally took a bite out of their mushrooms. As they ate them, they made terrible grimaces. **Misty:** "I don't think they like them, Peach." **Peach:** "Hm, they always seemed to enjoy all of our mushroom dishes. I wonder why they can't seem to enjoy these." **Falco:** "Maybe it's because those mushrooms were cooked. These are raw." **Fox:** "I hate to admit it but he's right. We're not use to eating raw mushrooms." **Peach:** "Hm, good point. I've been looking forward to making you boys a nice delicious Mushroom Cake."

Just then, they had startled looks on their faces. **Falco:** "You're kidding, right? Mushrooms in cake?" **Peach:** "Why, yes. It's one of our most popular cake recipes." **Slippy:** "Uhhh…suddenly, I don't feel hungry, anymore." **Peach:** "Oh, come now, you don't think it's that bad." **Misty:** "Honestly, Peach, I think putting mushrooms in cake is weird and not the usual kind of weird." **Peach:** "Well, regardless, I think you should try some of this cake. It's delicious." **Falco:** "Alright, alright, we'll try the stupid cake, will you stop pestering us?"

Soon enough, Peach got started on making the Mushroom Cake. She spent a lot of time making it. She got the ingredients together, including the mushrooms. She mixed together the ingredients, she baked the cake and decorated it. After much time preparing the cake, she brought it up to her friends. She prepared slices of the cake and gave each slice to Fox, Misty, Slippy and then Falco. They hesitated. **Peach:** "Well, go ahead. Try it."

They were still hesitant, but then they tried a slice of cake. They made slight grimaces. **Peach:** "Oh, come on, don't tell me it's that bad." **Fox:** "Um…it's not that it's terrible, it's just…we're not use to eating mushrooms in cake." **Misty:** "Don't get us wrong, it's very sweet, even the mushrooms." **Peach:** "But, of course, we use the sweetest mushrooms for our cakes." **Misty:** "Yes, but…none of us ever thought of using mushrooms in cake. It's something that never came to mind." **Peach:** "Really? Well, mushrooms are something we use all the time, even in sweets. Like I said, they are a very popular delicacy here in the Mushroom Kingdom." **Fox:** "Yeah, I remember the first time I came here. Even back then, I was able to see why this place is called the Mushroom Kingdom." **Falco:** "Good one, Fox." **Peach:** "Uh-huh…there is something else that I would like all of you to know. My birthday is coming up soon." **Fox:** "What? Really?" **Peach:** "Yes." **Fox:** "Wow, this will be the first time that we will be celebrating your birthday since we were kids." **Peach:** "Yes, so I want this year to be special and I can't think of a more special way to celebrate it than with all of my closest friends." **Slippy:** "Aw…" **Fox:** "Well, that also means that you can't prepare your own birthday cake. Someone else has to do it." **Peach:** "I know, unfortunately, all of my best bakers will be busy for the next few days. I don't know who will step up to bake my cake." **Misty:** "Hm…maybe I should try."

They all looked at Misty. **Fox:** "Misty? Are you sure about this?" **Misty:** "Sure, why not? I've been training extra hard on both my fairy training and my princess training. How hard can it be to make 1 cake?" **Peach:** "Well, if you feel that you can make my cake, you're more than welcome to use my kitchen, just try not to make a huge mess in there." **Misty:** "No problem. I'll try. I can have Bubbles and Ribbon help me out." **Fox:** "Great. I'm sure they would be more than willing to lend a hand. I, on the other hand, have things that I need to do tomorrow, but I will be there to see how the cake turns out." **Slippy:** "Ok, so while Misty makes the cake, the rest of us will figure out what we want to give you for your birthday." **Peach:** "No need, Slippy. The only thing I ever want is for all of my friends to be here for my birthday. Those are all the presents that I need." **Slippy:** "Aw…Peach…" **Peach:** "Now, then, Misty, before you get started on making my cake, there is something that you need to know. There is going to be a lot of people attending my birthday party, so I want you to make a cake that's big enough to feed an entire crowd." **Misty:** "What!? Are you sure about this!? I don't think I can make a cake for an entire crowd!" **Peach:** "Not to worry, I'll stay and help you make a practice cake, then you will have to try and make one, yourself." **Misty:** "Well…Ok…" **Peach:** "Alright, then, let's get to work."

A nervous look grew on Misty's face. **Falco:** "Oh, this is going to be good." **Fox:** "You know, perhaps we should stay and watch, just to see how this will turn out." **Slippy:** "Yeah, I'm looking forward to this."

Soon enough, Peach and Misty got into the kitchen along with Fox, Slippy and Falco. Upon entry, Misty was amazed by the entire kitchen. **Misty:** "Whoa, this is the biggest kitchen I have ever seen." **Peach:** "Let's get to work, shall we?"

They both walked in. The guys stood near the entrance. Peach and Misty walked towards some of the ingredients. **Peach:** "Now then, an important part for you to know is as a princess, you have to be willing to serve everyone however you can. This cake baking lesson will be part of your princess training." **Misty:** "Oh, man…" **Peach:** "Don't worry. If you learn to manage this process, making cakes will become easy, even fun. Now then, let's get started, shall we?" **Misty:** "Oh…OK."

And so, they got to work. First, Peach made a cake alone to show Misty how it's done. Then, they both got to work on making another one. It was tough to follow through, but they were able to make a delicious cake. Then finally, she made Misty make a cake all by herself. It was tough and strenuous, but she was able to pull through. She was able to succeed and make a delicious cake. Peach taste-tested the cake and found that it was really good, then Fox, Slippy and Falco had a chance to taste it and they really like it. **Fox:** "Not bad, Misty. This is really good." **Misty:** "Thank you. What do you think, Slippy?"

At that moment, Slippy was really digging into the cake. **Misty:** "I guess he really likes it. So, Falco, what do you think of my cake?" **Falco:** "(groan) I don't usually say this a lot, but…it's good…" **Misty:** "Come again? Even you liked my cake?" **Falco:** "(groan) Yes…"

Misty became very excited, she was jumping for joy. **Misty:** "Alright!"

She made a v-sign with her fingers. **Misty:** "I did it!" **Peach:** "Now that the practice run is done, it's time for you to make my birthday cake." **Misty:** "Alright, I'll do my best."

Later on, Fox, Slippy and Falco returned to Corneria while Bubbles and Ribbon joined Misty in the kitchen. This was truly the first time that Misty has ever made a huge cake so she was somewhat unsure of herself. Ribbon read the recipe book while Bubbles got the supplies and ingredients she needed for the cake. Misty spent a large amount of time mixing the ingredients together but she was able to make a delicious cake. Bubbles even had a chance to lick the spatula, which Bubbles thought tasted great. That filled Misty with an immense amount of confidence. After she pulled the cake out of the oven, the entire kitchen was flooded with the smell of the cake. Many Toads walked into the kitchen thinking Princess Peach was baking another cake, but became startled that it was Misty who was baking. She told them that she's baking a cake for Princess Peach's birthday. They all became very excited and left to tell everyone about Peach's birthday and Misty's amazing cake that smelled like their princess made it. She was able to make enough cake to feed an entire crowd. Fox soon arrived and was aroused by the overpowering aroma of the cake. **Fox:** "Wow, it smells good in here." He soon caught Misty, Bubbles and Ribbon decorating the cake. **Fox:** "Well, what do we have here? You made the cake already?" **Misty:** "Oh, hi, Fox. You won't believe in how much time we spent on making this cake." **Fox:** "Whoa, it's huge. I've never seen a cake this big." **Misty:** "Well, there are going to be a lot of people attending Princess Peach's birthday and I wanted to make sure that there's going to be enough cake for everyone." **Fox:** "Hm, good point."

A few days have passed and it was finally the day of Princess Peach's birthday. It was a big bash and a lot of people attended, but none were as close to her as her closest friends, Fox, Slippy and Falco. Others as well as Peppy, D.W. and some of the girls, including Misty were also there. It was a lot of fun; everyone had a really good time. They mingled, they had many hors d'oeuvres, they all even had the cake that Misty made for a whole crowd. Peach was the first to try it and she was surprised at how good it was. It was almost as if she made it herself. **Peach:** "I'm impressed, Misty. This cake is like an exact replica of a lot of the cakes that I have made many times before." **Misty:** "Well, I never would have succeeded without your help. Thank you for teaching me how to bake cakes, Peach." **Peach:** "The pleasure is all mine, Misty."

They both smiled.

Soon enough, they heard a mysterious voice laughing from nowhere. **Misty:** "What? Who's that?" **Peach:** "Oh, dear…"

Just then, a green Boo with red and yellow bows on both sides of her head appears right in front of them. **Bubbles:** "Hey! Who's that?" **Peach:** "This is Bow. She's a friend and former traveling companion of Mario." **Ribbon:** "She looks kind of pretty."

Ribbon then floated towards Bow. **Ribbon:** "Hi, I'm Ribbon, I'm a fairy from Ripple Star." **Bow:** "Hm…Ripple Star, huh? I never heard of such a place." **Ribbon:** "Very few people have. It's in a far distant galaxy from here." **Bow:** "Is that so…? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ribbon." **Ribbon:** "The pleasure's all mine. I love meeting new people." **Misty:** "So, what brings you here, Bow?" **Bow:** "I just wanted to see what all of this festivity is all about." **Bubbles:** "Well, today is Peach's birthday and Misty here made a cake for her." **Bow:** "Hm, you don't say."

She then floated towards Misty. **Bow:** "By the way, Misty, do you know that Peach is the best cake maker in all the land?" **Misty:** "Um…no, but she does make some truly amazing cakes. She even taught me how to make them." **Bow:** "Well, now. That's terrific. You don't mind if I try a piece, do you?" **Misty:** "Well…no…I guess…"

Misty fed Bow a piece and she was enthralled by it. **Bow:** "Why, this cake is truly fantastic! In fact, if I didn't know any better; I would have thought that Peach made this!" **Misty:** "Um…thank you?" **Bow:** "You know, I like a lot of you. I think I'll stay with you guys for a little while. I really look forward to getting acquainted with you. Especially you, Misty; you're truly one fascinating person." **Misty:** "Um…great…I guess…" **Ribbon:** "Alright! Sounds terrific!" **Misty:** "Oh, boy…I didn't see this coming…"


	16. The Birth of the Friendly 5

Within the next several days, Misty, Bubbles, Ribbon and Peach got to know their new friend, Bow. They spent a lot of hours talking to her about each other as she talked about herself. They had a lot of fun talking to each other and spent a great deal of time getting to know each other better. They talked about everything that they have been through, including finding Misty and awakening her dormant powers, as well as telling her about Misty's fairy and princess training. She was also comfortable enough to show Bow her secret transformation powers and told her to keep them a secret, with Bow gladly obliged. The 5 of them were soon becoming very close friends.

As Fox watched Misty and the girls mingle with one another, he felt happy for her. He continued watching them day by day. One day, they approached him. **Misty:** "Hi, Fox." **Fox:** "Hey, Misty. What's up?" **Misty:** "Well, the 5 of us have so much in common. We're sweet." **Bubbles:** "We're friendly." **Ribbon:** "We're fun-loving." **Peach:** "We're courteous." **Bow:** "And we're full of surprises." **Misty:** "We enjoy our time together so much that we decided to form a group together." **Fox:** "Sounds great. So what are you going to call your group?" **Misty:** "Well, we have been trying to find a name that would confirm our common qualities. Since we all have friendly personalities, we have decided that we would call ourselves (with Bubbles, Ribbon, Peach and Bow) The Friendly 5." **Fox:** "That's great. I'm so glad to see that you girls are having so much fun." **Bubbles:** "We are." **Ribbon:** "We were able to find out so much about each other." **Peach:** "Each of us have been through so much and we all want an opportunity to have some fun." **Fox:** "You know what? I will support you girls with anything that you want to do." **Bubbles:** "Sounds great." **Peach:** "We knew that you would say that, so we want you to be the first ever Friendly 5 supporter." **Fox:** "Really?" **Misty:** "Sure, you have been so encouraging towards me during my fairy and princess trainings. I would love it if you would become our supporter. You mean so much to me." **Fox:** "Gee, thanks, Misty. But nothing would make me happier than to see you surround yourself with things that bring you so much joy." **Misty:** "Aw, Fox."

As they smiled at each other, Peach definitely began to notice something.

Later on, they talked to Fox about all of the wonderful things that they wanted to do together. They told him that they want to make people happy with their cheerfulness. They also loved to throw parties, which is something Fox thought was a wonderful idea. As they continued on, they showed him some dance moves they did together. They also planned on singing as a group, which he was all for. He felt that the girls deserved to have some fun, especially Misty, who has been very busy with her training. He knew very little about singing and dancing, but is more than willing to help them out however he could. He helped a lot with building their confidence, telling them that what they are doing is great. He feels that one day, they will become great crowd pleasers.

However, not everyone is impressed by the Friendly 5. Buttercup stood by and watched all of it, sick to her stomach. She was not a huge fan of everything that they represent. **Buttercup:** "Ugh, how corny."

Falco wasn't completely thrilled by it, either. **Falco:** "I know, I can't believe Fox is actually into this." **Buttercup:** "Looks as if your "fearless leader" is all over her and everything that she does." **Falco:** "I know, ever since they first met, he's been following her, like some sort of…" **Buttercup:** "Lovesick lapdog?" **Falco:** "I…wouldn't use those words but I see where you're going on this." **Blossom:** "I don't know."

Blossom and Peppy appeared right next to them. **Blossom:** "They seem pretty happy." **Peppy:** "Yes, in fact, this is the happiest I have ever seen Fox." **Buttercup:** "He's hardly ever this happy?" **Falco:** "Not since he parted with that friend of his. He hardly ever talks about who this friend of his is."

Lisa and Maggie also observed them. She felt sad for what Fox has been going through and guilty that she still could not find the friend of Fox's they were talking about. **Maggie:** "Lisa?" **Lisa:** "I hope we're able to find her. I know Misty will succeed in ways I have failed." **Maggie:** "You still don't know where she?"

Lisa paused for a minute. **Lisa:** "All I know is she can be found on Earth."


	17. Misty Finishes her Training

It is nearly an entire year since Misty was brought to planet Corneria. Misty is at the brink of finishing up the last of her training. She has improved a lot in controlling her powers and her temper. For the last few months, she has been getting less and less angry, even when she is being teased by both Buttercup and Falco. Princess Peach has become very impressed with her progress. **Peach:** "Very good, Misty. You have done very well. I must say, your behavior has improved quite a lot since we started out." **Misty:** "Thank you, Peach, it's been tough, but I'm starting to feel more and more like a princess." **Peach:** "That's exactly how you're supposed to feel, Misty, even the most rambunctious girls needs to learn how to be polite when they need to." **Misty:** "You do know of any tomboys besides me and Buttercup, right?" **Peach:** "Well, as a matter of fact, I did know someone from not too long ago. A princess named Daisy from Sarasaland." **Misty:** "Daisy? Hey! I have a sister named Daisy!" **Peach:** "Really? Well, that name seems to be going around a lot. Anyway, I have always known her to be boisterous. She loves all sports of all kinds. She tends to think of herself as more of a tomboyish sort of character than someone who is very ladylike, such as me. Regardless, even she needs to be polite and delicate since she's also a princess." **Misty:** "Hm…she sounds…out of the ordinary." **Peach:** "That would be an understatement, Misty."

Later on, they reunited with the others. **Peach:** "Alright, everyone. I believe that I have trained Misty to be a proper princess." **Fox:** "That's great, Peach. I have been noticing her process and it's as good as you say it is. You've done a very nice job." **Peach:** "Why, thank you, Fox. I have only taught her everything that I have been taught when I was a young princess. I have to admit, I impress even myself." **Slippy:** "Well, that's good. Misty is so pretty, but can be very painful to watch her lose her temper. I'm just glad that I can be able to see her smile more often." **Misty:** "Why, thank you for that, Slippy. It was very nice of you to give me a gift when we first met. You're so nice." **Slippy:** "Thank you, Misty." **Falco:** "So what now? Are you going to make her attend some of your fancy tea parties now that you got her personality all tidied up?" **Misty:** "Watch it, bird brain! I'm not that much of a fancy princess!" **Peach:** "Easy there, Misty. Remember your temper." **Misty:** "Oh! OK! You know, Falco, that's no way to talk to a lady, especially since you were all infatuated with my princess form." Falco blushed. **Fox:** "You know, she's got you there, Falco." **Falco:** "Shut up." **Peach:** "Nice going." **Misty:** "Thanks." **Peach:** "You know it's not easy to handle someone like Falco, so that was pretty good and I didn't even teach you how to handle him." **Misty:** "Thanks. I can tell beautiful girls like me in my princess form is a weakness of his and it was so much fun to take advantage of that." **Peach:** "Yes, I have noticed that many times before." **Peppy:** "So, what are you planning to do now that you have her behaving like a princess?" **Peach:** "Well, since she has been doing a lot of practice, I was thinking that maybe it's time for her to meet General Pepper." Everyone around them became surprised. **Fox:** "What? Are you sure about that?" **Peach:** "Yes, I am positive." **Slippy:** "Um, not to discourage anyone, but Peach, he's not exactly someone that any bystander can talk to." **Fox:** "He's right. The general is very strict and if Misty is unable to talk to him without losing her temper, it could leave a bad impression." **Peach:** "Yes, yes, I can understand that. I know the general is much like a perfectionist and I understand as well as any of you that his job depends on being that way, but he's also very polite. I'm sure he would be very thrilled to meet a young girl like Misty, especially since she is from Earth." **Fox:** "Well…OK, Peach, but I have to warn you, if she doesn't do very well around him, the general will not be able to think very highly of humans." **Peach:** "Don't worry; I'll be sure to have her practice some polite speech skills and her proper manners before then." **Falco:** "Good, she'll need some more practice in order to deal with the general with how immature she is." **Misty:** "Why, you…" **Peach:** "Falco! I'll have you know that she's more than capable of being very mature, perhaps even more mature than you!" **Falco:** "Hey!" Buttercup began to laugh. Falco groaned.

Later on, Fox, Peach, Misty and Lisa were walking around. **Fox:** "So, when do you plan on having her meet the general?" **Peach:** "Well, let's see…I have not put in a specific date to meet him. Do you know if he's here or not?" **Fox:** "Let's see…he arrived here as soon as he received the news about the ships we found in the bottom of the ocean. So…I think he's been here personally investigating the shipwrecks. Tomorrow's the anniversary of those ships going down." **Misty:** "How's the investigating going?" **Fox:** "Not so good. The investigation has revealed a lot of things, none of which brought out any good news." **Peach:** "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." **Misty:** "Can you tell us what they found out?" **Fox:** "I'm sorry, I was never told what they have found out. The general wouldn't tell us anything, but he looked very distraught, so I can tell that he didn't like what he came across." **Peach:** "Oh, dear. Well, all the more reason for all of us to be on our best behavior, so we had better be ready when we meet him tomorrow." **Misty:** "Yeah…I understand." **Lisa:** "Don't worry, I'm sure you will do just fine." **Misty:** "Have you ever met the general before, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "No, but have been reading the minds of the Starfox team and so far all their thoughts about him are not bad. They do have some unsettling grunts here and there but none of which are overwhelming." **Fox:** "Yeah, the general is not exactly someone we like to have around all the time, but we keep in touch with him. He does after all pay us every now and then." **Peach:** "Come on, we still have a lot more work to do before tomorrow."

And so, Misty and Peach walked off as Lisa and Fox followed them.


	18. Meeting General Pepper

The night before meeting the general, Misty and Peach practiced all that Misty needed to know to give him a good impression. They practiced talking properly, they practiced etiquette, proper manners, even tested out many different scenarios for incidences when Misty loses her temper. Misty seemed like she still needed some work done, but was improving little by little. Fox and Lisa watched as she improved her behavior. They cringed at some of the mistakes the she has made but were overall impressed with how well she is improving on a lot of the scenarios that Peach threw at her.

The next day, they were finally going to meet General Pepper. Fox, Misty, Peach and Lisa were walking through the city. **Fox:** "Ok, so I told the general to meet up near this location. We should be able to see him soon." **Peach:** "Ok, Misty, this is it. Are you nervous?" **Misty:** "A little…" **Peach:** "Do not worry, just remember everything that we have practiced and you will do just fine." They soon met up with General Pepper. **Fox:** "General. It's so good to see you again."

Fox shook hands with General Pepper.

 **General Pepper:** "Fox, it is always a pleasure. And I see that you have brought some lovely young ladies with you." **Fox:** "Yes, I have. You remember Princess Peach, right?" **General Pepper:** "Ah, yes. It has been a long time. You have grown since the last time I saw you." **Peach:** "Thank you, general. I am now in charge of my entire kingdom." **General Pepper:** "Now then, Fox. You have told me that there is a new friend that you would like to introduce me to." **Fox:** "That's right. This is Misty. She is from the planet Earth."

 **General Pepper:** "Planet Earth? I have been looking forward to meeting someone from that planet for quite some time. It is a pleasure to meet you, Misty." **Misty:** "Um…thank you…the pleasure is…all mine…" **General Pepper:** "Hm…you seem a bit coy. Are you Ok, young lady?" **Peach:** "She's fine. She has just been through a lot in the past year." **General Pepper:** "I see. Well, regardless, I have heard many good things about you from Fox." **Misty:** "You…have?" **General Pepper:** "Yes, he says you have a few rough spots to work out but you have been doing very well with everything that was thrown at you." **Misty:** "Yes…it has been a very tough year, but I have learned a lot about so many things, as well as myself." **General Pepper:** "So this has been a learning experience for you? Very good. Come, we have much to talk about."

And so, they went for a walk.

They were seen walking along the city. **General Pepper:** "It's not everyday that I meet someone from planet Earth. What's it like, the planet Earth? Are many of the people there nice?" **Misty:** "Um…I have never been out a lot so, I wouldn't know." **Lisa:** "I can answer that. I have been out a lot more than Misty. Yes, there are some people that are nice, but there are also some that are not so nice." **General Pepper:** "I am terribly sorry to hear that. By the way, who are you?" **Lisa:** "My name's Lisa. We've never met before. I didn't spend a lot of time on Corneria before I brought Misty here." **General Pepper:** "You're from Earth, too?" **Lisa:** "Yes, but in a different area from her." **General Pepper:** "I see. Misty, can I tell you something?" **Misty:** "Sure, anything." **General Pepper:** "I don't spend a lot of time walking the streets of our fair cities." **Misty:** "You're quite busy a lot, are you?" **General Pepper:** "Of course, I am in charge of this planet's army. It takes a great deal of responsibility to lead an army as large as the one I run." **Misty:** "I can understand that, I guess." **General Pepper:** "Yes, but enough about me. Tell me a little more about yourself. How have you been doing? What are your interests? Can you tell me about your family?" **Misty:** "Well…I have 3 sisters. They are all older than me." **General Pepper:** "I see, so you're the youngest of your family." **Misty:** "Yes. I was raised by all of them. My parents died when I was just a baby." **General Pepper:** "Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that." **Misty:** "I never got to know them. All I know is that they were very famous trainers and we always lived in a big house with a lot of swimming pools." **General Pepper:** "Is that so? You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth." **Misty:** "Yes, and so were my sisters. They never told me what they died from but they were always all over me. I never left my home before I met Lisa." **General Pepper:** "So your sisters always kept you inside?" **Misty:** "Yes, not a lot of people know who I am. I never understood that." **General Pepper:** "So, you said your home has a lot of swimming pools. Do you like to swim?" **Misty:** "Oh, yes. I love swimming. Water is one of my greatest passions." **General Pepper:** "Ah, so you're a water girl. I bet you have a love for the ocean." **Misty:** "I do. I love anything involving water. I have spent a lot of time swimming. I just wish my sisters would take me to the beach." **Peach:** "That I find quite sad. When I was a little girl, my parents wanted me to meet other people and experience everything that I had to look after, so I was brought out to a pre-school to broaden my mind." **Misty:** "I never got to do that. I always thought it was because my sisters wanted to upstage me, but then recently, I found out that they were trying to protect me." **General Pepper:** "From what?" **Misty:** "I…don't know…they were scared of someone, but I have no idea who." **Fox:** "Hm…"

Fox thought for a moment.

They soon arrived in the middle of a park. There, they stood in front of the statue of what appeared to be a figure of a half-human dog. **Misty:** "Who's that?" **General Pepper:** "That is the statue of a once decorated war hero, or at least he was before a most recent discovery." **Misty:** "Discovery?" **General Pepper:** "There was a terrible war that took place here many years before. Many of our ships were gunned down by many of our enemies." **Misty:** "I know…I heard…" **General Pepper:** "This young man you see before you was the sole survivor of those terrible incidences. He was rewarded a medal and was remembered a hero…until now." **Fox:** "Now? What are you talking about?" **General Pepper:** "Fox, I never told you what we found out from those shipwrecks. I am going to tell you now. The destruction that was brought about from those ships was not from the enemy during that war." **Fox:** "I know." **Misty:** "But, if they didn't cause those ships to fall and all of those people to drown, then who did?" **General Pepper:** "The wreckage from those ships, as we have found out, was caused by a weapon that was recognized by only our own." **Misty:** "What!? You don't mean…!?" **General Pepper:** "Yes, the wreckages were caused by the only person who survived that tragedy." **Fox:** "You mean he's the one who caused all of those ships to fall into the ocean?" **General Pepper:** "Yes, he is." **Peach:** "That's terrible…" **General Pepper:** "Many of my men looked up to this man, but I had my suspicions about him. I never told anyone about it because I didn't want anyone to turn against me. I have been doing some investigating of my own and found that this man has stolen some bombs from our arsenal that did not belong to him. I never found out what he planned to use them for…until we searched those wreckages." **Fox:** "And you're sure the bombs that were used to bring down those ships were the same ones that were stolen." **General Pepper:** "Yes, our scientists have confirmed that." **Misty:** "I am so sorry it all came to this." **General Pepper:** "I am, too. This was a major upset to many of my men. Some of them were inspired by this man to join my army. It is not easy to find out that your own hero is a fraud, especially for men as disciplined as mine." **Misty:** "Oh…" **General Pepper:** "Now then, we need to find a safe place to stand." **Peach:** "What for?" **Fox:** "They're going to bring down the statue. That's what traitors like this deserve." **Misty:** "Ok…"

They stepped away from the statue.

They stepped far away from the statue. Lisa soon left the group. **General Pepper:** "Alright, men. Bring it down." They watched as the statue came down. **Peach:** "Well, I'm just glad that all of those fallen soldiers will finally be able to rest in peace." **Misty:** "Yeah. I can't believe someone would do that to their own comrades. That guy was a horrible man." **General Pepper:** "I couldn't agree more." **Misty:** "You seem to have a personal grudge against this guy. How come?" The general dropped his head. **General Pepper:** "Some of my ancestors perished in those ships. They left behind some very good spouses and children. That false hero became like a step father to those children, not knowing that he stabbed their loved ones in the back." **Misty:** "I have to admit, for a peaceful planet, there are some people that are not very nice." **General Pepper:** "Not everyone who comes from Corneria are genuinely good people. There was one person I knew who caused a great deal of damage to our way of life." **Misty:** "You're talking about Andross, right?" **General Pepper:** "You know about him?" **Misty:** "Yes, Fox told me a lot about that mad scientist. He destroyed a lot of the societies on this planet. No words can describe how disheartened that makes me feel." **General Pepper:** "Yes, it was very hard to endure. We all trusted Andross. We expected a lot of good things from him, but I hardly have anything good to say about him." **Misty:** "I can understand that." **Fox:** "Well, I'm just glad we were able to reveal those secrets when we did. I just wish we had found them out sooner." **General Pepper:** "Yes, well, regardless, I would like to thank you for uncovering them on behalf of Corneria. You and your team have done very well." **Fox:** "Thanks, general, but we can't take all of the credit. We have some help."

He looked at Misty who smiled at him.

Soon enough, they were found at a restaurant. There, they arrived at a table. Peach and the general were already seating themselves. Fox pulled out a chair for Misty. She sat down and he pushed her closer to the table. He then sat down afterward. They read from their menus. As their server came around, they were ready to order their dishes. Misty ordered her dishes in a polite manner while Fox, Peach and the general watched her. They soon ordered their entrees and the server left them. **General Pepper:** "So, Misty, if it is possible for you to talk about, I would like to know more of the world that you live in." **Misty:** "Well…all I know is that the world I live in is full of Pokémon." **General Pepper:** "Pokémon, you say? I never heard of such creatures. Are they special?" **Misty:** "Oh, they're very special. There are many different types of Pokémon. I prefer water-type Pokémon." **General Pepper:** "I see, considering that you love all water of all kinds, I wouldn't be surprised." **Misty:** "Oh, no, not at all. In fact, my sister's water-type Pokémon were the only friends I ever had growing up. I hope to one day travel the world and catch water Pokémon of my own." **General Pepper:** "Well then, good luck to you. I hope you prosper in whatever you want to do." **Misty:** "Thank you, sir, but lately, I have come up with bigger dreams. " **General Pepper:** "Oh? And what are those, my dear?" **Misty:** "I hope to one day use my special abilities to help a lot of people, including my new friends. They have all been good to me and I want to return the favor in doing whatever I can to help them." **General Pepper:** "Well, I don't know what those "special abilities" of yours are, but more power to you." **Misty:** "Thank you."

Fox smiled at her and so did Peach.

Later on, their entrees arrived. They were ready to eat. Misty eats her entrée with a fork and knife like a proper lady. General Pepper watched as she ate her food with grace. **General Pepper:** "Your table manners are exquisite." **Misty:** "Thank you, sir. I have learning proper table manners." **General Pepper:** "Well, I'm sure whoever taught you has done a very good job."

Peach smiled as she feasted on her meal. After the meal, they ordered dessert. Fox decided to share his dessert with Misty. The general and Peach looked onward as if they were seeing something yet to come. But they knew that what they were seeing was special.

Later that evening, they met up outside the restaurant. The general took Misty's hand and held it in both of his hands. **General Pepper:** "My dear, it has been an honor to meet you. You are by far one of the most polite young ladies I have ever met." **Misty:** "It was a pleasure to meet a gentleman of your stature. You're a very important man of your planet and I can tell that a lot of your men respect you a lot." **General Pepper:** "Yes, they do. I am sure you are going to make a lot of friends who care deeply about you, seeing as you already have some." **Misty:** "I know…(looking at Fox) And they all have been wonderful, so far." Fox smiled. **General Pepper:** "Yes, well, if all humans are as polite as you, I am confident that I will meet a lot of good people on your home planet. I have to get going but I hope that I will see you again." He lets go of Misty's hand and walked up to Fox. **General Pepper:** "Fox, thank you for introducing me to your friend." **Fox:** "Thank you for taking time out of you busy schedule to meet her." **General Pepper:** "I am grateful that I did. You 2 seem that you are very close. Who knows, maybe you 2 might be…" He paused. **Fox:** "Uh…sir?" **General Pepper:** "Never mind, it's not important right now. Well, take care and good luck with everything." **Fox:** "Thanks, see you later." The general walked off. **Misty:** "Bye, general." **Peach:** "Farewell, general." **Misty:** "So, Peach, how did I do?" **Peach:** "You have done a very phenomenal job, Misty. I have to admit, you have changed quite a lot since you started out. When we started, you were so unyielding, I thought I would never transform you into a proper princess, but you have surprised even me." **Misty:** "I know, it wasn't easy, but I did manage to turn a whole new leaf." **Peach:** "And you have done very well for yourself. Good job." **Misty:** "Thank you." **Fox:** "I have to say, the general is not a very easy person to please." **Misty:** "I beg to differ. He seems like a really nice guy." **Fox:** "He is, but you haven't seen him when he's at work. This is how he is when meeting new people or dealing with close friends. But when he's on the job, he's really strict." **Misty:** "Hm, well, now that you mention it, I probably wouldn't have been able to have handled him if I never took my princess training." **Fox:** "Don't worry, it took me a while for me to develop a professional relationship with him. He does still see me as an adolescent somewhat but he does understand that I am an adult." **Misty:** "That's nice." **Fox:** "Come on, let's get back to the others."

Later on, they reunited with the others. **Slippy:** "So, how did it go?" **Peach:** "She did very well, the general thought of her as one of the most polite young ladies that he has ever met." **Slippy:** "Wow, that's great." **Falco:** "And we all know she's really not." Buttercup chuckled. **Misty:** "Watch it, bird brain!" **Peach:** "Falco, I'm very disappointed in you." **Misty:** "Maybe you should give him some training; whip that attitude of his into shape." **Peach:** "Hm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." **Falco:** "Don't even think about it!" **Peppy:** "So, Misty, it seems like you have finished your training. What are you going to do now?" **Misty:** "I think I'm going to head home. I want to see my sisters again, and tell them what I found out." **Lisa:** "Wait! Didn't you forget? You still haven't finished your fairy training." **Misty:** "Oh, right. What was it I was suppose to do again?" **Lisa:** "You were suppose to create a ball of energy. If it's big enough, then your training is complete." **Misty:** "Ok…here goes." She then held her hands out and attempted to create a ball of light. At first, she was nervous of the outcome, but as she created that ball, it became larger and larger. She then released into the air and let out a huge burst of light. Everyone was amazed by it. Lisa made a satisfied smile on her face. **Lisa:** "Well done, Misty, your training is complete." Everyone celebrated. **Lisa:** "Now, we can all go back to Earth." **Slippy:** "Aw, but you guys have been here for so long. I don't want to see you go." **Misty:** "Not to worry, we'll come back, right, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Sure, you can come back here anytime you want." **Misty:** "Ok, sounds good." She then walked up to Fox. **Misty:** "You Ok, Fox?" **Fox:** "Yeah, I'm fine. I look forward to seeing you again. I just wish…" He dropped his head. Misty placed her hand on his shoulder. **Misty:** "I will find your friend, Fox. I won't rest until the 2 of you are reunited." Fox lifted his head and looked at Misty with a slight smile on his face. **Fox:** "Thanks." She smiled back. **Lisa:** "Ok, then. It's already been an entire year, let's go back to Earth."

Ribbon and Rayman celebrated. **Ribbon:** "Yes! Finally! We get to see this Earth!" **Rayman:** "Yeah, I can't wait to go!" He then walked up to Slippy. **Rayman:** "I can keep this translator, right?" **Slippy:** "Sure, it's yours. I did build it for you, after all." **Rayman:** "Thanks, Slippy, you're the best." Slippy smiled. **Blossom:** "OK, then, let's get back to Earth and get started on our next assignment." **Lisa:** "Yes, let's." The girls and Rayman then joined together.

They all said their goodbyes to the Starfox team and disappeared.


	19. The Big Revelation

One day, the girls and Rayman all arrived back on Earth. **Misty:** "Oh, man. I feel like I've been off this planet for years." **Bubbles:** "But it's been 1 year." **Misty:** "Yeah, I know."

Ribbon looked around. **Ribbon:** "So…this is Earth." **Rayman:** "Looks very different than what I'm use to." **Misty:** "Lisa, if it's OK, with you, I would like to go home and talk to my sisters." **Lisa:** "Sure, let's do that." 

They were soon brought back to Cerulean City. There, Misty returned to her home. **Misty:** "Girls, I'm home!" They were soon greeted by Misty's sisters. **Daisy:** "Misty! It's so good to see you!" **Lily:** "And I see you look different from the last time we saw you." **Violet:** "You look very nice." **Misty:** "Thank you. The Powerpuff girls gave me a makeover and this headband was a gift from a friend who lives on a different planet." **Daisy:** "Oh, so you have been visiting other planets, huh?" **Lily:** "Did you save those other planets?" **Misty:** "Just one." **Daisy:** "Wow, our sister's been gone for 1 whole year and already our sister is visiting and saving other planets." **Misty:** "Yes. Let's go, we need to talk."

They arrived deeper within the house. **Daisy:** "So, Misty, how have you been? Did you perfect your powers?" **Misty:** "I have, and I have also found out a lot about myself." **Daisy:** "You…have?" **Misty:** "Yes, I met a fairy named Ly. She gave me some special powers and told me that I was really a princess and a guardian of this planet's oceans."

All the girls sulked. **Misty:** "You knew about this the whole time and you never told me!" **Daisy:** "We're so sorry, Misty. We…didn't want anything to happen to you." **Violet:** "Yeah, we made that promise to our parents before they died." **Misty:** "Our…parents? You mean…they knew about this, too?" **Daisy:** "Yes, we have been looking after this ancient princess of the sea for many generations." **Violet:** "Ly came to us to check on us every time a girl was born in our family. A lot of them contained essence of her powers, but she, herself, was not contained in any of them." **Lily:** "On the day you were born, Ly came to us and told us that all of the essence of the legendary princess of the sea was contained inside you. You are the legendary princess of the sea." **Misty:** "But what about our parents?" **Daisy:** "Having you was the happiest day of their lives, but then, a great and evil wizard appeared in front of them." **Lily:** "Before then, they handed you over to us and told us to run as far away from them as we possibly can." **Violet:** "We were young girls back then so we didn't understand why, until that horrible wizard arrived." **Daisy:** "Ly did everything she could to protect them and our entire family, but…even she couldn't save our parents, but she did manage to save us." **Misty:** "So, our parents are dead because of me?" Misty's sisters said nothing. Misty then burst into tears. **Misty:** "I can't believe this!"

Daisy then held Misty close. **Lily:** "This is exactly why we didn't tell you." **Violet:** "We were scared that you would blame yourself for our parents' deaths." **Daisy:** "You have to understand something, they risked their lives to save you not just because you were this legendary princess, but you were also their daughter." **Violet:** "And if they would do it all over again, they would have made the same choice."

Misty still cried. Bubbles then burst into tears as well. **Daisy:** "What's wrong, Bubbles?" **Bubbles:** "I'm so sorry! I had no idea any of this would happen! Was it a good idea to even meet Misty? I don't know!" **Daisy:** "It's OK, Bubbles. All of this would have happened anyway." **Lily:** "We're so glad you met our sister and took her out of the house." **Violet:** "As long as you didn't get her into a lot of trouble." **Bubbles:** "Uh…well…" **Lisa:** "We had a few bumps here and there, but we were able to manage." **Daisy:** "That's good." **Lily:** "So, Misty, did you make any new friends when you were visiting those other planets?" She wiped her tears and stopped crying. **Misty:** "Well…I did meet some people, including this…guy." **Lily:** "Ooh, you met a guy?" **Violet:** "Tell us more about this guy."

Misty blushed. **Misty:** "His name is Fox and…well…he's a fox." **Lily:** "A fox named Fox?" **Violet:** "Well, that sounds…understandable." **Misty:** "Yes, he's very human like but he's covered from head to toe with fur and has these big, pointy ears, a pointy nose and a tail." **Daisy:** "So, he's a human-like fox guy." **Misty:** "Yes, he's very nice, he has a team of his own, who are very good friends of his." **Violet:** "His he handsome?" **Misty:** "Um…"

Her entire face turned red. **Daisy:** "No need to say anything, it's written all over your face." All of her sisters giggled. **Misty:** "No, it's not like that, at all!" **Daisy:** "It's OK, we understand if you're not ready for that kind of thing, yet." **Lily:** "That day will come when you're old enough."

At that moment, Misty was too embarrassed to say anything.

Meanwhile on planet Corneria, Falco, Peppy and Slippy were talking amongst each other. **Slippy:** "So, what did you guys think of the girls and Rayman?" **Peppy:** "I think it was mighty nice having them around, including Peach. They were nice company." **Falco:** "I know, and it seems like a long time since I last saw Peach and Rayman." **Slippy:** "Yeah, it was nice to finally see them again after so many years." **Peppy:** "You guys were actually apart for 6 years." **Slippy:** "I know, but it was 6 years too long for me." **Falco:** "Same here." **Peppy:** "Well, now that you put it that way, it does make sense." At that time, Fox sat alone, staring into the sky. **Slippy:** "Hey, Fox!"

He then turned around and looked at his friends. **Fox:** "Oh, hey, guys." **Falco:** "Hey, Fox. You OK?" **Fox:** "Yeah...I'm fine..." **Peppy:** "You look despondent. Is there something on your mind?" **Slippy:** "Or someone?" **Fox:** "What? What are you talking about?" **Slippy:** "Isn't it obvious? I can see her name written all over your face." Fox blushed. **Fox:** "C-cut it out! It's not like that, at all!" **Falco:** "Come on, Fox, we all know that you're into that Earth girl. You were all over her since she arrived on this planet." **Fox:** "Uh! Shut up! We're just friends, OK!? Besides, she's too young."

Slippy and Falco laughed. **Slippy:** "But don't you miss her?" **Fox:** "Of course I miss her, but that's not what's bothering me." **Peppy:** "What's wrong, Fox?" **Slippy:** "It's OK, you can tell us." **Fox:** "Well...it's just...my friend." **Falco:** "Oh, that friend of yours you keep talking about." **Fox:** "I just hope that Misty stays true to her word and I hope she's able to find her." **Peppy:** "I'm sure she will, Fox. She would search every corner of space to find that friend of yours." **Fox:** "Yes...I know that much, I just don't want it to all be in vain. Please find her, Misty."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Misty and the other girls are ready to depart from Cerulean City. At daybreak, Misty stands in front of her sisters and said their final goodbyes. **Daisy:** "Well, Misty. I hope you achieve a lot of good things with your powers." **Lily:** "Yeah, and we're sorry for keeping this whole princess thing from you." **Misty:** "It's OK, I'm just glad for everything you did for me to protect me." **Violet:** "We would do it for you all over again if we could." **Misty:** "Thank you." **Daisy:** "Well, good luck with everything." **Lily:** "Bye, Misty, come back anytime." **Misty:** "I will. Bye, girls."

She then left with Lisa, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls. **Lisa:** "OK, Ly, what is it we have to do next?" **Ly:** "I need you to go back to Professor Oak's place." **Lisa:** "Professor Oak's place? Are you sure?" **Ly:** "Yes, that is where your journey will begin." **Lisa:** "Oh, OK, let's go, then."

And so they headed back towards Pallet Town.


	20. Return to Professor Oak's

As the girls were flying along, Lisa sent a telepathic message to her puppy, Sally to meet her at Professor Oak's place. Soon enough, they arrived back at Pallet Town. There, Sally was waiting for them. As soon as they arrived back in Pallet Town, they reunited with Sally right in front of Professor Oak's place. **Lisa:** "Hello, Sally. How are you feeling?" **Sally:** "I am feeling great. I can sense a lot of power emulating off of our new teammate." **Lisa:** "Yes, she was able to perfect her powers." **Sally:** "So, Ly asked us to see Professor Oak again. I wonder what she wants us to do." **Lisa:** "Hm…I don't know. We're suppose to be looking for Pokémon stones." **Ly:** "And you will but in order to do that, you must travel with a Pokémon trainer." **Lisa:** "What do you mean? Why?" **Ly:** "Lisa, you remember when the Cubone stone was drawn out of Cubone?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I remember that. But why is it that we need to travel with a Pokémon trainer? Why not find the stones ourselves?" **Ly:** "It is not going to be easy if you do it alone. There are many Pokémon in the Kanto region and I cannot tell you which Pokémon contain the stones because I do not know which one of them have the stones. In order to find them, a trainer must be able to obtain it. You will only be able to find that trainer within Pallet Town." **Lisa:** "But why, Ly?" **Ly:** "The stones. They are hiding from us." **Misty:** "They're hiding from us? What does that mean?" **Ly:** "When I was creating them, I was unable to complete them. I was suppose to make it so that we can find them by sensing them out. I was able to notice that they can be unlocked once a trainer is able to obtain that Pokémon. By making Cubone one of your own, you were able to get the stone to trust you and enable the crystal to obtain it from Cubone." **Lisa:** "I still don't get it. You mean to tell me that these stones, they have a mind of their own?" **Ly:** "Yes, they do." **Lisa:** "And they don't trust us. They will only trust a Pokémon trainer." **Ly:** "Yes. When a Pokémon bonds with a trainer, it will be able to reveal itself to the crystal. Taking in Cubone was more than enough to get the stone that was inside of Cubone to trust you. But for you, that will only happen once. They will not work for anyone else on your team." **Lisa:** "Why not? Do we have to live in Kanto for the stones to fully trust us?" **Ly:** "Yes, you are new to the Pokémon world; they know that you are not familiar with Pokémon. You need a trainer with a noble heart to help you access these stones. Only they will help you with finding them."

Misty hung her head down. **Misty:** "I'm from Kanto and I'm not a trainer, yet…" **Lisa:** "So, why are we back at Professor Oak's place?" **Ly:** "Professor Oak is the only person trainers go to in order to obtain their starter Pokémon. There are no Pokémon trainers traveling in the Kanto region." **Buttercup:** "So, wait. We have to follow around some beginner? Lame." **Blossom:** "That trainer would be less of a beginner than you are."

Buttercup folded her arms and groaned. Bubbles and Misty giggled. **Lisa:** "OK, Ly, I understand…I…think. Come on, girls…and Rayman. Let's go see, Professor Oak."

And so, they disappeared.

Soon enough, they arrived inside Professor Oak's place. **Misty:** "So, this is where Professor Oak lives."

Blossom looked around. **Blossom:** "Hm…I wonder where he is." **Bubbles:** "(shouting) PROFESSOR! ARE YOU HERE!?"

At that moment, Professor Oak steps out. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Yes, I'm here. What's with all the yelling?"

He then looked at the girls. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, it's you girls. I haven't seen you for quite some time. Hello. How are you?" **Lisa:** "We're fine. We have been very busy lately." **Bubbles:** "We're trying to save the world from a terrible evil." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, is that so? And how have you been doing that?" **Lisa:** "We just recently added a new member to our team to help us out." **Prof.** **Oak:** "A new member?" **Bubbles:** "Sure, she's right over there."

The professor looked over and spotted Rayman, Peach, Misty and Ribbon. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Hm…I'm starting to notice a few new faces that I did not see the last time you girls were here."

He walked up to them and stood in front of Rayman. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, aren't you a strange looking creature. Who might you be?" **Rayman:** "I'm Rayman. As you can obviously tell, I'm from another planet." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Yes, that much I know. What is that head set that you're wearing on your head?" **Rayman:** "What? This? This is a translator a friend of mine built for me. I speak another language. Without it, no one can understand what I'm saying." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Mm, hm, very interesting."

He then walked up to Peach. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Now, who might you be?" **Peach:** "My name is Princess Toadstool Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, a princess. Well, it is very nice to meet you." **Peach:** "Same here."

He eventually walked up to Misty. **Prof. Oak:** "Hm? And who might you be, young lady?" **Misty:** "My name's Misty. I come from Cerulean City." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, well, nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to know about the famed Sensational Sisters, do you?" **Misty:** "Yes, I'm actually their youngest sister." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Really? I never knew that." **Misty:** "Well, I was…somewhat kept out-of-the-way." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Is that so? Regardless, I am very pleased to meet you." **Misty:** "Thank you. It's not everyday that I meet someone as well known as you." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, aren't you polite? If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are also a princess."

Misty became startled. **Misty:** "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not from a royal family or anything!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Calm down, I didn't mean literally." **Misty:** "Oh…sorry."

He was soon approached by Ribbon. **Prof. Oak:** "Oh? And who might you be, little one?" **Ribbon:** "I'm Ribbon, I'm a fairy from Ripple Star. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Um…same here?"

She soon got close to him. **Ribbon:** "You're a human, right? I've heard so much about your kind. I heard some of you are nice. Are all of you nice?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Um…no…unfortunately." **Ribbon:** "That's a shame. Well, I'm glad to have met you. You seem really, really nice." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Um…thanks…"

Later on, they met up in the professor's living room. **Prof.** **Oak:** "So, what brings you guys back here?" **Lisa:** "We're on an important mission and we're going to need to travel with a Pokémon trainer in order to achieve." **Prof.** **Oak:** "A Pokémon trainer?" **Lisa:** "Yes, we heard that they come to you before they start their journey." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh. Well, I hate to disappoint you, but there hasn't been any Pokémon trainers traveling Kanto at the moment. As a matter of fact, I don't think there will be any traveling anytime soon." **Lisa:** "What?" **Bubbles:** "Why not?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, all of the Gyms in the regions have been shut down and I don't think they will be starting up presently." **Bubbles:** "Oh, no!" **Blossom:** "But we need a trainer to help us with our mission." **Prof.** **Oak:** "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I'm completely powerless." **Lisa:** "Hm…do you have any idea why they're shut down?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "That I don't know." **Lisa:** "Let's see what I can find."

Lisa then used her psychic powers to connect to all of the Gym Leaders in the region. It took a while but she was able to connect to all of them telepathically. Soon enough, she stopped. **Misty:** "Well? Did you find out anything?" **Lisa:** "Yes. I have found out a lot. The Pewter City Gym Leader is busy taking care of 10 children. I know that your sisters are not interested in starting up the gym. The Vermillion City Gym Leader's Pokémon is currently injured. The Celadon City Gym is burnt from the inside. The Fuchsia City Gym Leader is far too busy in training. The Cinnabar Island Gym shut down a long time ago and the Viridian City Gym Leader is nowhere to be found." **Buttercup:** "So, everyone has different reasons for not being available?" **Lisa:** "Yes." **Bubbles:** "But what can we do? If there are no Pokémon trainers travelling around because all the Gyms are not operational, then how are we going to collect the Pokémon stones?" **Lisa:** "Hm…Ly, are you sure we can't find the stones without the help of a trainer?" **Ly:** "Yes, I am very positive. I can sense all of the stones opening themselves up to the trainers but due to your lack of experience with Pokémon, they are not ready to trust you." **Lisa:** "Hm…" **Bubbles:** "So, what can we do?"

Lisa remained silent for a while. **Misty:** "Lisa…?" **Lisa:** "Shhhhh! I'm formulating a plan right now."

She then became silent. She remained like that for quite some time. Everyone else stood and stared at her in silence as well.

Several minutes have passed and no one has said a word. Lisa was still formulating a plan to fix their problem. After much time, they were growing concerned. **Misty:** "Lisa…?" **Maggie:** "Quiet, Misty, she's on the verge of coming up with a plan." **Misty:** "Oh…sorry…" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Did that baby just talk?" **Maggie:** "Not really. I speak telepathically. I am very intelligent and I understand a lot. I'll talk more about it later."

They stood and stared at Lisa as she continued on. A surprised look grew on Maggie's face. Blossom noticed. **Blossom:** "What is it, Maggie?" **Maggie:** "Lisa wants us to know that she has a plan. She is currently carrying out." **Misty:** "Really? What is the plan, Maggie?" **Maggie:** "She doesn't want you to know what it is. Not, yet. She'll tell us once she is able to succeed in implementing it."

They waited some more time. Soon enough, Lisa opened her eyes and smiled. **Blossom:** "Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Girls? Rayman? I have found a solution to our problem." **Misty:** "What were you doing after Maggie told us you had a plan?" **Lisa:** "I was telepathically getting back in touch with some of my former students. I was asking them if they would like to take part in…something that will help us out." **Misty:** "What are you saying?" **Lisa:** "I'm planning on making some of my students into Kanto's new Gym Leaders." They all became shocked. **Blossom:** "What!? Those guys!? Lisa, are you serious!?" **Lisa:** "What? We are desperate at the moment. If the trainers are not out and about because the gyms are shut down, then why not bring in some of my best to fill in for those gyms? We need this. We can't find those stones without the help of a trainer." **Blossom:** "Yes…I…get that…" **Prof.** **Oak:** "So, do you have a few people in mind to fill in the gyms that are shut down?"

Lisa looked at Professor Oak and smiled. **Lisa:** "Yes, I do."

She later on had a telepathic talk with Ly. Ly agreed on Lisa's plan and felt that it was necessary to carry it out given their current circumstances. She also agreed to allow her to have her students train some of her special Pokémon.


	21. Lisa's Plan

The girls and Rayman arrive within another realm. Misty, Ribbon, Peach and Rayman had a chance to look around, since they had never been in this particular realm before. **Misty:** "What is this place?" **Lisa:** "This is a realm that the girls and I have returned to quite often. I used this place back when I was still training to master my powers. Ah, just being here brings back so many wonderful memories." **Peach:** "Hm…I think Mario mentioned coming back to a place like this repeatedly. This is where you taught Mario and those other people you brought here all of those unusual, otherworldly things, wasn't it?" **Lisa:** "Yep, this is the exact place. It was part of my training. Ly mentioned that I was…someone special and I was needed to fulfill something known as the…Ultimate Destiny." **Misty:** "Ultimate Destiny? What do you mean exactly?" **Lisa:** "Well…back when I was still a fairy-in-training, I… uncovered many secrets that are beyond even anything that anyone would ever learn within their entire life. I don't really know how to explain all of it, but when Ly found out about this, she prompted me to set up this place where I am to select a few unique individuals to take part in a special teaching." **Misty:** "A teaching? You mean like a school?" **Lisa:** "Yes, but it was much more than just a school. Ly wanted me to find and gather these individuals to teach them about some special otherworldly knowledge that she felt needed to be learned. But, it was not just for them, it was also an assignment for me to test how well I am able to sense out and select individuals who are worthy of knowing all of what I needed to teach them." **Misty:** "And what qualifications are needed for them to be considered "worthy"?" **Lisa:** "The knowledge I had to teach them can't be trusted to just anyone. There are some who would misuse this knowledge to do terrible things; others would believe this knowledge to be nothing more than just make-believe nonsense and absolute gibberish. However, there are only a few who would not misuse this knowledge and are open-minded enough to understand that all of them are real facts; those are the people who are considered worthy of learning this." **Misty:** "So, how did you pick out these worthy individuals? Did you read their minds?" **Lisa:** "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I needed to do more than just read their minds. Ly invited over 100 individuals to this realm to take part in a special teaching. These individuals are considered heroes from where they came from. Out of all 100 of them, only a handful of them were considered worthy. I had to observe them and their behaviors and then base my decisions on what I have observed from them." **Misty:** "What specifically did you need to look out for in order for you to deem them worthy?" **Lisa:** "It was something I had to assess based on my own personal experiences and better judgment. I needed to look for those who demonstrated unyielding value towards others and the well-being of others, as well as not having any value towards something much more, such as those who are not easily susceptible to greed and hunger for power and yet wishes to learn more in order to protect those they care about. From that, I was able to assess my judgment accordingly and choose those who would be my top students to obtain this special knowledge, with me knowing that they would fall into the right hands. Even more than that, these individuals that I have selected would also take part in this ultimate destiny. Fox became one of those students of mine." **Misty:** "Fox…was your…top student?" **Lisa:** "Yes and I believe I have brought him here, as well as most of the others. I will be more than happy to introduce you to them."

They continued on until they arrived within another part of the realm. They stood around in awe as they looked out at what they were seeing. There were several other people as well as a few creatures. One of them noticed Lisa and the others and looked towards them. **Lisa:** "Misty, these are my top students. Come on, let me introduce you to all of them."

They walked towards Lisa's students. As they got closer, Peach rushes towards one of them that she recognized immediately. **Peach:** "Mario!" **Mario:** "Hello." **Misty:** "You know this person?" **Peach:** "Yes, very well. Mario was always rescuing me from dangerous monsters that kidnap me. He is absolutely my best hero." **Misty:** "Nice to meet you, Mario." **Mario:** "Hello." **Bubbles:** "Hey, Mario, do you remember me? Bubbles?" **Mario:** "Hello again, Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled a little. **Bubbles:** "He's funny."

Buttercup soon noticed someone else. **Buttercup:** "Oh, no way! Hey, Capt.! Over here!"

She flew towards that person. Lisa took notice of that. **Lisa:** "Hm, seems as though Buttercup found one of her favorites." **Misty:** "Do all of the girls have a favorite top student here?" **Lisa:** "Hm, yes. Bubbles always prefer some of our most adorable students, Buttercup goes for some of the best fighters and Blossom has some of the smarter group that she really likes. Oh, and it looks as though I have found someone that you know very well."

Misty looked over and spots someone that made her smiled. **Misty:** "Ah! Fox!"

She ran towards Fox, who was chatting with another person. They stopped and looked towards Misty as she approached them. **Fox:** "Misty, never thought I would see you again so soon." **Misty:** "I know. It's so good to see you, even though we just separated not too long ago." **Fox:** "Yeah, it seemed too long for me. By the way, I would like you to meet someone. This is Link, he's a good friend of mine. Link, this is the Earth girl I have been talking to you about." **Link:** "Nice to meet you, Misty." 

Link held out his left hand. Misty did the same and they shook hands. **Misty:** "So you both are friends did you say?" **Fox:** "Yes, we met here back when we were still new to this whole mystic teaching thing. We became very close ever since." **Link:** "Some of us were new to the subject of magic than others, I happen to be very familiar with magic back at my homeland. Fox, on the other hand, was more familiar with technology than magic." **Misty:** "I see." **Lisa:** "It is good to see you again, Link." **Link:** "Same to you, Master." **Misty:** "Master?" **Lisa:** "(giggle) Oh, Link, you know that I was merely a student, myself, much like you." **Link:** "I know, but all of things that you have shown us should have made you plenty qualified to earn that title. What you have seen and learned, the way you were able to attain them the way you did; all of it was incredible." **Lisa:** "Well…yes…it was…even I wasn't able to understand a lot of how it happened, but…from what I was told, it all meant that there was something important that I have to do and it is something that is going to affect all of us." **Link:** "Yes, I have felt it, too." **Fox:** "Any ideas on what this important thing that we're preparing for could be?" **Lisa:** "I don't really know how to put into words of everything that I have experienced, but someday…all of you will find out for yourselves." **Misty:** "Hm…" **Fox:** "So, Lisa, I have noticed that you've managed to gather everyone here, well…except for 2 of your students, including…my friend…" **Lisa:** "I know, Fox and…I couldn't bring her here. I felt some sort of strange, magical force that wouldn't even allow me to sense her out. I'm sorry."

Fox sulked. Link tended to him. Misty was very concerned for him. She walked over and also tended to him. **Misty:** "Don't worry, Fox, I will find her."

He looked up at her and smiled.

They spent some more time looking around. Ribbon looked over and noticed someone that she was very familiar with. **Ribbon:** "Oh! Kirby!" She flew over towards the pink, pudgy fellow. Kirby looked over towards Ribbon, he was so overjoyed to see her again. **Lisa:** "It's good to see you again, Kirby. Where have the days gone?" 

Kirby also seemed happy to see Lisa. **Misty:** "Kirby? Kirby is another one of your students?" **Lisa:** "That's right. This adorable, pink, pudgy fellow may not seem like much, but he is incredibly powerful." **Bubbles:** "As powerful as he is cute. (giggle)" **Misty:** "Yeah…I guess you're right…he's…so…cute!"

Misty then went over to the little guy, picked him up and squeezed him in her arms. **Misty:** "Oh, my goodness, you are just the cutest little guy I have ever seen." **Maggie:** "Hm…good thing Buttercup is tending to the Captain, otherwise she would just be…" **Lisa:** "I know."

Just then, they heard thumping. Almost immediately, the thumping got louder and louder. **Blossom:** "Wha-what is that!?" **Lisa:** "You should already know where or who that thumping is coming from?" **Blossom:** "Could it be…that massive ape?"

They looked over and noticed a large ape with a red necktie that had the letters DK on it rushed towards them at great speed. **Blossom:** "Oh…of course…"

As he got close enough to the girls and Rayman, he grabbed on to all of them and gave all of them a mighty hug. **Lisa:** "It's good…to see you, too…Donkey Kong."

He then lets go of all of them. **Misty:** "My goodness, that was one heck of a hug." **Peach:** "Well, Donkey Kong has always been known to do that."

He then looked around and became a little concerned about something. **Misty:** "Is there something wrong, uh, Donkey Kong, right?"

He made a bunch of noises as he expressed concerns. **Lisa:** "Hm…you must be wondering where Buttercup is. Don't worry, DK, she went over to check up on the Captain."

He then seemed startled and ecstatic. **Buttercup:** "Hey, what's happenin', guys?"

They looked over and saw Buttercup returning over to them. With her was a man in a blue jumpsuit and a red helmet with a dark mask that covered his eyes. **Blossom:** "Buttercup. You're back." **Lisa:** "I see you have located the Captain." **Buttercup:** "You betcha. Man oh man, I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see Captain Falcon again." **Bubbles:** "Pffft! No kidding! He was your favorite our all of Lisa's students." **Lisa:** "Hello, Captain, you are looking well as always." **Captain Falcon:** "It is good to see you again, Master." **Lisa:** "Geez, what is up with you guys and calling me Master? I'm just a little girl with magical powers; it's not like I'm the expert of the entire universe or something." **Captain Falcon:** "No, but what you are capable of brings you close enough to that." **Lisa:** "Well…at least you're humble, so I can't ask for anything more…I guess. Oh! Captain Falcon! I would like you to meet someone. This is Misty, she's a new member of our team." **Misty:** "Um…hello…" **Captain Falcon:** "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. I have been told by Lisa about your training to perfect your powers. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were brought to Fox's world." **Lisa:** "That is correct. He and Misty became very close friends during her one year on Corneria." **Captain Falcon:** "Speaking of Fox, how is he holding up? I know that he would be very sad after that terrible incident that separated us. Losing that friend of his must have been devastating." **Lisa:** "Yes it was. Unfortunately, I couldn't locate her, so I wasn't able to bring her here like the rest of you." **Captain Falcon:** "I see…well, I hope you do find her." **Misty:** "Don't worry, we will! If Lisa's unable to do it, then I won't rest until I find her!" **Captain Falcon:** "See to it that you do. At this point, nothing would make him happier." **Rayman:** ["Poor Fox. This other friend of his must have meant a lot to him. Wonder where she is right now."] **Peach:** "So do I; I can't stand seeing him so melancholy. I never did, especially since we were kids."

Lisa still felt despondent and guilty for this.

A little bit afterwards, the girls and Rayman continued on. **Misty:** "So...how many of these students of yours are there?" **Lisa:** "Well...at the time, I was told that I was only allowed to pick out 8, so...there were 8." **Misty:** "8!? Out of 100 heroes!?" **Lisa:** "Yep. 8. Mario, DK, Link, Kirby and Fox were among them." **Misty:** "That's 5 students. Wait, you didn't mention Captain Falcon. What was he?" **Lisa:** "He was a...unique select. I'll talk more about that later." **Misty:** "So, who are the other students? Is Fox's friend among one of them?" **Lisa:** "Of course. She was one of my best students. There's also Samus and Yoshi." **Bubbles:** "Yoshi is the cute dinosaur looking guy." **Buttercup:** "And Samus wears some sort of high-tech battle suit. She wears her helmet that goes over her head completely so she's not very chatty. Gee, I wonder why." **Misty:** "So that makes 8, including Fox's friend. So were these 8 the only ones that were considered worthy?" **Lisa:** "In a way, yes. As this school was being carried out, Ly detected 8 people that she could sense out were worthy. My test was to be able to utilize my powers to figure out who they were. These 8 were amongst them." **Misty:** "So, how did Captain Falcon get involved in all of this?" **Lisa:** "As part of my training, I was told that there would be some...unexpected surprises and I had to figure a way around these surprises. And so, I was asked to pick out 4 more who would be joining in a little afterwards. They had to be ones that I would have to pick out myself. I picked out Captain Falcon, along with Ness, a young kid with psychic powers, Mario's brother Luigi..." **Buttercup:** "And some stupid, self-absorbed fluff ball." **Bubbles:** "Who was sooooo cute. (giggle)" **Blossom:** "They were a few that we thought would become worthy of the roster, but there were a few...problems with each of them that caused them to fall short of being the top 8." **Misty:** "How come? Why were each of them not able to make it before?" **Lisa:** "Well, Ness had so much potential but he was too young and still honing his powers, still I liked him. Luigi still had a ways to go and lacked a lot to be desired. However, I felt as though he needed a chance. Captain Falcon, on the other hand, was pulled out of someplace very special, or should I say some-time. He's from the distant future." **Misty:** "WHAT!? THE FUTURE!? Can we actually travel through time!?" **Lisa:** "Yes, we can even travel to and from time whenever we like. But when we travel back in time, our powers forbid us from doing anything that could change history. When we travel back through time, we are merely observers and only get involved if we are supposed to. But when traveling to the future, we can do whatever we want, just so long as we don't do anything that could cause anyone any trouble." **Misty:** "Were there many other heroes from the future?" **Lisa:** "Yes, plenty and some from the past, though once they were sent back to the past, all memories of what they've experienced here are locked away with a magic seal, so they won't be able to remember anything that they did here, unless we need them to." **Misty:** "Wow...your training sounded...very complicated to say the least." **Lisa:** "Yes, it was all because I was chosen to play an important role in starting what will soon become the Ultimate Destiny and everyone that I choose will play a role in this.." **Misty:** "Tell me, Lisa. Do I...play an important role in this...Ultimate Destiny?" **Lisa:** "Yes, you do." **Misty:** "Hm..."

They continued on. **Buttercup:** "So, Lisa, how exactly do you plan to make these guys your new Gym Leaders? They don't have any Pokemon." **Blossom:** "Buttercup's right, not to mention that they lack the experience of true Pokemon Gym Leaders." **Lisa:** "Yes, but they did learn how to train Pokemon like expert trainers, yes? I just need to help them build their experiences and then they will be able to run their Gyms of my unique set-up. Time is short and the situation desperately calls for it. Everything that we do will play a very important role in this Ultimate Destiny." **Buttercup:** "You keep saying this "Ultimate Destiny" thing since you were still training to perfect your powers. What is this already!?" **Lisa:** "Patience, Buttercup. Everything you will need to know will be revealed when the time is right." **Buttercup:** "Oh! You've got to be kidding me! You keep saying that and we still have no idea what it is! Just tell us already!" Blossom: "Buttercup, calm down. Lisa has already told us that there's much that even she doesn't understand, but you have to at least trust that she knows what she's doing." Buttercup folded her arms in frustration. **Buttercup:** "Hmph! Whatever!" **Misty:** "So, this Ultimate Destiny, is it really far too complex for you to even talk about at the moment?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I'm still trying to figure out some of the details, but I do know this; it involves a truly massive battle that will decide the fate of the entire universe; something that the magical beings have been involved with for many, many eons. There will be many tough battles ahead of us and we have to be sure that will win all of them. Whatever comes our way, he have to be ready to take them on and we must do whatever we can to make certain that we will triumph against all of them. Let us proceed forward."

They went on to where they stood before her students. **Lisa:** "Attention, everyone. It is so good to see all of you again, but I have called all of you up on a matter of great urgency. We are on about to start an important journey in facing against an evil force that threatens our lovely little home planet Earth. I am needed to collect some magical stones in order to aide us in doing so, but it seems to me as though I have also been tasked with finding another who will take part in this Ultimate Destiny that all of us will be a part of; a Pokemon trainer and one who does not possess any magic within their blood. I was told that I need their help in finding the stones, but I know better than to believe that is the only reason. I need your help in preparing this trainer to partake in this Ultimate Destiny that I have blathered on about. I was told that no trainers in this place called Kanto are travelling because all of the Gym Leaders are closed, so I plan on making each of you Gym Leaders to temporarily take their place. I only need 8 for the task. I will pick out each of you and then select which of the 8 towns or settlements you will be representing. Fox, you will represent Pewter City. We hope to find your friend before we are able to reach you. Mario, you will be placed in Cerulean. You can set up a nice cloud fortress to where you will set up your Gym. Kirby, you will take your place in Vermillion City. There is a nice port to which you will have a lovely view from anywhere in the skies above the city. Captain Falcon, you will have the honor of one to represent Saffron City. I hear there is a hi-tech building with warping capabilities. Link, you will be set up in Celadon City. I hear green is quite trendy there. Donkey Kong, you can have Fuchsia City. There is a lovely safari for you to set up your Gym there. Samus, I will have you set up on Cinnabar Island. It is secluded, much like you. And finally, Ness, you will take Viridian City. You are to be the final opponent for our chosen trainer. You shall now each pick out your Pokemon and I will have you build up your Pokemon training skills until you are ready to become my new Gym Leaders."

And so, they got started on the process.

Each of the 8 students selected their Pokemon and began their long training with them. **Misty:** "So, how long do you think they will be on this training regiment?" **Lisa:** "These things do not last very long, so I will only need a few days with them." **Misty:** "So how affective are these uh...teachings of yours? Can they really be trained up within a few days?" **Lisa:** "I know from experience that it is possible. I can channel years of teachings within a few hours. I can have them come close to being close to Pokemon Masters by the time these few days are up." **Misty:** "Whoa...that's incredible...! So, they will be more than ready." **Lisa:** "Yes, however, not many fairies are able to do that. Only a few of the most knowledgeable variety are powerful enough to conjure up such an incredible endeavor. Someone my age could probably do it once every 1000 years. I have reason to believe that I was not given this by chance. Something major is going to happen and I have to make sure that everyone will be ready for it, no matter what needs to be done." **Misty:** "Lisa...I never...expected...anything...like this..." **Lisa:** "Yes, neither did I, but such is part of fate and it will decide what we need to do next. Oh, one other thing. There is something that I forgot to give you."

Lisa reached into her bag, Misty looked over towards her as she rummaged through her bag. She then pulled out what appeared to be a thin book and hands it over to Misty. **Lisa:** "This is for you."

Misty took the book from her. **Misty:** "A book? Lisa, what is...uh..." **Lisa:** "It's something that I've had for a long time. It seems to contain some sort of...mystic secret within its pages. I have yet to unlock those secret. Maybe you can." **Misty:** "Mystic secrets? What could it be?" **Lisa:** "I don't know, but I can sense out an immense magical aura within that book. It seems to be housing something very important. I hope that you will be able to find out what that is."

Misty stared at the book for a while, puzzled.

Within a few days, they return to Professor Oak. **Lisa:** "Professor. We've done it." **Prof. Oak:** "Ah, welcome back, everyone. Uh, what exactly have you done?" **Lisa:** "We have been able to find some replacements for all of the Gym Leaders in this region." **Prof. Oak:** "You have? Uh, how...were you able to manage doing that, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Let's just say I know several people who are willing to fill in the missing roles." **Prof. Oak:** "Yes, well, I would like for you to fill me in on a lot of the details regarding these...other people that you know." **Lisa:** "Certainly, I would love to tell you everything that I know about this."

And so, Lisa went on to explaining to the professor all that she could about her hand-picked Gym Leaders. He seemed a bit perplexed by this, but overtime, he was able to understand much of the details. However, he seemed to have been much more comprehending of the details than expected. Soon enough, the Pokemon League was reopened and the professor got on to preparing to deliver the starter Pokemon to the new trainer starting out.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ly and Polokus stood beside each other. They seemed to be looking out at something. **Ly:** "It seems the wheels of fate are turning." **Polokus:** ["Yes...it truly has begun. Lisa has but commenced the first epic journey of this Ultimate Destiny."] **Ly:** "I just hope that these chosen participants will succeed where we have failed." **Polokus:** ["You should not dwell on this, I mean sure, we may have not been able to prevent such a terrible catastrophe, but we were blind-sighted by the corruption that has befallen all of these worlds. We will not fail this time. I believe that with all my heart."] **Ly:** "I can only hope so. Lisa foresaw much of the anguish that we have endured. Although she has yet to comprehend everything, she was able to fathom much of what would be to come. It's nice to have such fresh, new faces to take part in this. The losses caused by the Darkness are greatly immense and it has taken a toll on all of us. One such loss takes a great toll on me most of all, especially since he was..."

Ly hesitated as she closed her eyes and dropped her head. **Polokus:** ["I understand your pain, but it could not be helped. At least you were left with much. The loss should not be too great."] **Ly:** "Yes, I can feel that everywhere, but the sadness from the loss has caused my restoration to be very lingering. I need to meditate just to maintain my strength." **Polokus:** ["Still, you have yet to recover? I know you have been through a lot but has it really taken that much out of you?"] **Ly:** "You must understand, the agony from my loss exceeds my own physical wounds. We nearly lost everything. We were fortunate enough that we acted as quickly as we did." **Polokus:** ["Yes, indeed. This journey with test the friendship and loyalty that of all those involved and those that will be involved. They will need them to face these difficult battles."] **Ly:** "I know...I just hope that our new friends will be ready for all of it when the time comes. Lisa has done wonderfully to teach them what they need to know for the moment, so I feel that when the time is right, they will face the many challenges ahead." **Polokus:** ["Yes, I believe that my loyal subordinate shall aide in our cause."] **Ly:** "Yes, he has indeed proven himself worthy for our cause. I...expected nothing less from your sole kin." **Polokus:** ["Of course, my only existing kin...my dear boy...you have done me proud, but you know very well that there is still more to come, much more to face. I need you to continue helping the cause...aide our young heroes."]

Ly and Polokus continue to look after Lisa and her team as they began their next journey. There were sure to be many challenges ahead and many secrets to uncover. They have yet to scratch the surface of what they will be facing. This is truly a story that began many stories

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
